Men of the Sea
by Sailor Evelyn
Summary: He was a nobody. A guy with a great body that spent his days absentmindedly at the beach and in the water. He mostly surfed and rarely did much else, or so he proclaimed on their first encounter. While she, on the other hand, was engaged to the second son of the largest tech company in the world, Uchiha Enterprise. And yet, here she was. Back in Kisame's arms.
1. Chapter 1

Men of the Sea

**Chapter 1**

_This_.

It wasn't meant to happen.

She moves her head a fraction against his bare chest. She thinks to herself that he feels warm and safe as he puts a hand upon her exposed hip. She inhales slowly. He smells of clean laundry and sunscreen and the ocean.

Vaguely, she remembers him mentioning surfing at the beach early that evening before she "bumped into" him at the bar off the pier. The sunscreen made sense. It was familiar. It smelled good.

It smelled like him.

_Him_

She wasn't supposed to see _him_ again.

Kisame.

He was a nobody. A guy with a great body that spent his days absentmindedly at the beach and in the water. He mostly surfed and rarely did much else, or so he proclaimed on their first encounter. While she, on the other hand, was engaged to the second son of the largest tech company in the world, Uchiha Enterprise. And yet, here she was. Back in Kisame's arms.

She slightly moves her head. The small hairs on his chest scratch against her cheek as she does so. It feels nice. She wonders why he shaves his chest at all? What was the point? But she is sure he has a reason.

Kisame moves with purpose.

Like Sasuke Uchiha.

Her fiance.

She should get up, she mentally reasons to herself, not at all awake but more awake than asleep. She shifts slightly, meaning to ease her way out of his warm arms, away from his muscular body. Only, he shifts too. He probably sensed the lost warmth of her body. And despite the early morning heat, he misses it. Or maybe that's just her thinking highly of herself. "Per usual", as Sasuke would say. Nevertheless, she is back where she started. Comfortably in his grasp.

Just like the first night, she doesn't want to leave. Doesn't want to resist.

But this man and his apartment is only a blip of fantasy within her world. She can't ignore her responsibilities forever.

As if on cue, her cell phone rings. She doesn't have to pick up her device to see who it is. It could only be Ino Yamanaka, her coworker that had come along with her on this business trip. Sakura never made it back to their hotel last night. Of course Ino would call her.

Sighing, she mentally takes a second to brand the sensation of Kisame's arms, his body, and his essence into her mind. Then she begrudgingly forces herself out of his hold. Of course, he groggily regards her with a start. "Leaving?" he asked, his voice deep and husky and delicious and-'Oh for Pete's Sake' she mentally muses as he pulls her back against his rock hard psychic.

"Yes, I have work." "Stay for five more minutes." Sakura laughs. It's easy to laugh with him. Easy to be herself. She never laughs like this back at home in Tokyo. She doesn't smile at all when she's with Sasuke…

"I have to go." "You need to eat breakfast." He reasons, his eyes still closed but his expression concerned. She opens her mouth to fight him on the issue, but as if on cue her stomach grumbles.

She blushes.

He smiles.

Victory.

Dark eyes opening, he regards her. "I'll cook for you." She laughs as he easily shifts her where she is now in reach of a chaste kiss on the lips. She continues to laugh as her lips are on his. He pulls away, seeming to be fully awake now.

The sun glitters through exposed cheap plastic blinds and upon her large diamond engagement ring.

They both blissfully ignore it.

After ten minutes of playful kissing and innocent touching, they both inch out of Kisame's soft bed.

Eventually, Kisame is indeed making breakfast. Sakura calls back Ino.

"I'm fine," she says over the phone, a soft smile still on her lips.

"Are you sure? You didn't answer your phone right away… When does that ever happen? Say 'Oreo' if you're being kidnapped." Sakura rolls her eyes. Ino was always one for the dramatics. "Ino, I told you, _I'm fine_. More than fine, actually. I'm getting breakfast." "Oh! What joint? I'm starving. I'll meet you there."

"Sorry! It's a secret." Sakura said while eyeing her gorgeous though forbidden bedmate.

"Stingy," Ino muttered. Though based on her tone Sakura knew her blonde coworker did not take it to heart. "When should we link up? We'll need to discuss notes before our business meeting." Sakura bit her lower lip. "In an hour or so? I'll be back at the hotel." "Sounds fine to me," Ino said. "Great. I'll see you soon."

Sakura hangs up her phone and no sooner her Surfer beau is suddenly wrapping strong arms around her midsection from behind. He kisses the top of her head. "Will I see you again?" he asks against her hair.

His voice is hopeful. It stirs something within her. Happiness, longing to see him again despite not having even left yet, desire, and sadness.

"No."

"Because you're engaged?"

Her heart drops. But she knows that there is no way he could not have noticed the large diamond ring on her finger. This is a conversation they were bound to have had at some point.

Realistically speaking, it was a conversation they should have had in their first encounter.

"Yea…"

"Lucky guy."

Sakura can't help it. She snorts. "He doesn't care about me. It's only duty that binds us." The pink haired woman turns around, though Kisame doesn't let her go. "He actually hates me. Though, it wasn't always that way. I've known him my entire life. It's was in high school that our dads, who have been friends for as far back as they can remember, explained to us that they agreed to do an arranged marriage between the two of us." "People still do that?" Kisame chuckled amused, but also, interestingly enough, annoyed.

"Apparently," Sakura says with a shrug. "We were vehemently against it. But...something changed. And I knew I could not dispute it. My fiance, he thinks I'm weak for not putting up more of a fight. He thinks I'm selfish." "Are you selfish?" "In some ways. But I don't love Sasuke. And I don't want to marry him. Honestly, I don't even like him on most days. I haven't seen him outside of work in almost a year." "But you're going through with the marriage?" She nods. "It's beyond me." "Run away with me. Let's elope." She pats his chest. He meant it as a joke, but her heart is still fluttering. "I'll make you happy." He states with a wiggle of his brows. She laughs. She still isn't used to the sound. "You don't _know_ me."

"I very much would like to." He admits, almost hesitantly.

"You probably would hate me once you got to know me." It's a whisper, but he seems to have heard it anyway.

"I bet you a million dollars I wouldn't."

She blinks. Almost alarmed at the caring look in his eyes. She pulls away. He suddenly seems embarrassed. "I like you," he admits slowly.

Well, she figured he didn't hate her like Sasuke did, if he had sex with her… Twice now in the last few days. "Let's eat," she responds. Not able to address his confession. What good would it do? She obviously liked him too. But this wasn't real. Soon she would leave Australia and be heading back to Japan. Soon she would be back to her boring existence living in her one bedroom apartment and wondering if this was truly how her life had become? Working at a good paying job that she didn't love but wouldn't leave. Engaged to a pretty boy billionaire that hated her guts.

She was alone.

Depressed.

Miserable.

No matter how happy and content she was with Kisame, in his apartment… This fling with him was a fantasy. It wasn't real. He must feel it too.

He kisses her cheek and doesn't press her.

Their time is precious. He wouldn't waste it fighting her.

"I hope you like ham, green pepper, and cheddar omelets." She sits across from him as she watches him finish up within his moderately sized kitchen that is dwarfed from his towering 6' 6" form. All 300 muscled pounds of it.

"Anything you make will be scrumptious," she says with a grin, still drinking him in as he moves about his kitchen. A dirty pan, cutting board, and a knife is moved into the sink. Two plates with omelets and rye toast are set at the table. He gives her coffee and gives himself green tea.

"Enjoy, Yuki."

Her name is an alias. She can't afford for him to find out who she truly is. She can't risk for him to contact Sasuke. Or blackmail her from sleeping with him, even though she knows he wouldn't do that. But once the lie of her name had been spun, there was no turning back. And again, who cares?

It only emphasizes the fantasy aspect of their relationship. _This_ is meant to be temporary.

After this morning, she won't ever seem again.

Later she will muse that with most things in life one can never account for the unpredictable.

"More coffee?" He asks her, his expression pleasant.

"Yes please," she says, moving her cup closer to him so that he can pour more into it with ease.

One can never account for the unpredictability of men.

Especially men of the sea.


	2. Chapter 2

Men of the Sea

**Chapter 2**

**Kisame's POV**

He's hooked and he knows it.

Solemnly, he watches her leave through the front door of his apartment. All white dress and pink wedges with waist length thick pink hair. Naturally pink hair, he must emphasize. She's beautiful and he knows that he will probably never see her again.

It frustrates him to acknowledge as much.

She doesn't offer him her number and he doesn't ask. After all, she is getting married. So what if she doesn't like the Bastard? Doesn't change the fact that she's still engaged. He sighs as he clears the table. Her coffee mug still warm.

Yuki…

He knows it's not her real name. She introduced herself with hesitance, as if unsure if she should give the lie. But he isn't owed her real name. He's just some random guy with enough charm to seduce her. So he didn't press the matter. Didn't even react in a way to let her know that he had caught on.

He dries the last plate then saunters back to bed. He isn't tired but doesn't feel like doing much else. With Yuki gone, the delight of company has worn off. He lies in his bed with a dramatic fall and sinks into the warmth of the numerous blankets that are upon it. Turning his head to the side, he glances through his large bay window outside. The sun is out and the sky is clear. A perfect surfing day.

Too bad he wasn't in the mood.

He turns his head within his pillow, the sunshine only putting him in a bad mood. And in doing so, he catches the scent of _her_ shampoo. It's sweet with a hint of melon. His mouth waters despite himself. He wants to see her again. Even if it's platonic.

That's a lie.

He wants her fully for himself. Engagement be damned. But instead, some ungrateful asshole was going to have her for himself.

She thought it was responsible to move on from Kisame. To keep him and her "real" life separate. He could see the logic, but he disagreed with it.

He growled within his pillow. Damn, he was in deep.

He was in love.

And he didn't even know her real name.

How was he going to find her!? He'd help her see reason if he just knew where she was. Even if it sounded crazy, he needed her to know that she should pick him. Surely she could feel what he felt?

Desire.

But beyond the depths of infatuation and lust. He cared for her. He wanted to understand, learn, and fully know her. Her fears, her hopes, her dreams, her desires. He wanted to support her. He wanted…

A cellphone rang.

A phone that wasn't his.

He grinned.

Well, he'd take this as a sign from the universe.

Pushing himself out of the comfort of his bed, he entered his kitchen. And there, upon his counter, was a pink phone. "Ino" displays on the caller id with a picture of a pretty blonde with a bright smile. He debates answering it. But realizes that Yuki, or whatever her name is, is very much engaged. He didn't want to evoke a scandal in her life by allowing for this Ino person to know that she was with him this morning, and very obviously last night. The call subsidies. But Kisame does not put down the phone.

Instead, he goes through it. He's surprised there aren't codes on her phone. Everything is open for him to sort through. Emails, social media, _everything. _

Sakura Haruno.

"Hm, fitting name," he muses aloud.

'Works for Uchiha Enterprise, is a black belt in Brazilian Jiu Jutsu, enjoys strawberry ice cream, just bought a pricy loft…' "Busy gal." Though he had no doubt. Sakura did not seem like the type of girl to just sit around. She had too much fire in her. To much passion.

Even if it was just a taste…

He enjoyed it.

Seeing her, experiencing it. In bed, at the bar, over breakfast.

He will see her again.

He'll make sure of it.

**Sasuke POV**

"Ne, Uchiha-Sama, your phone is ringing." He turns in bed and shrugs the hand on his shoulder away. "Uchiha-Sama." The woman persists. 'Who is in my apartment?' he thinks to himself. His head is thundering. Last night he drank too much again. "UCHIHA-SAMA."

She's persistent, he muses with furrowed brows. Her voice is intensifying his headache.

Bitch.

He reluctantly cracks open an eye and sits upright. An onslaught of light overwhelms him. He puts up a hand to shield his face from his open windows. "Fuck." He hisses. His receptionist doesn't take the hint to close the curtains and instead hands him his cellphone. He gazes at her momentarily, red lingerie with matching stockings stands before him. She is wearing her thick black rimmed glasses too. Not as a prop, but because she's fucking blind.

He finds it sexy even though her face isn't all that cute. Snatching his phone he sees a number he doesn't recognize. Taking one more look at his receptionist, he answers it. Few people have his cellphone number. It could be important.

"Hello?" His voice is scratchy. He obviously sounds like he just woke up.

"Sasuke."

He feels his face sour. "I lost my phone in a cab. I'm just calling you to let you know in case you need me." "Why would I need you?" His tone is nasty, even to his own ears. "I'm out for business. We do work for the same company," she responds, her voice calm. She doesn't get riled up by his antics of remarks anymore. Sometimes he isn't sure how he feels about that. "I'll be getting a new phone today. But I thought I'd call you in case there are any pressing developments I should be aware of. Ino will be with me for most of today. So your people can contact us through her phone."

Getting the sense of the call better, he straightens upon his bed. Kicking his legs over the side of the bed he scratches his head. "You still have your laptop?" "Yea." "I'll email you if there's anything. Please tell me you started using a passcode on your phone?" "On everything important. No work related content can be breached." He sighed. "Good."

"I'll be getting off the phone now. But I'll see you in a week or so." A week? She got home tonight. Not that he cared. He hadn't seen her outside of work in almost a year. Or was it over a year? He couldn't keep track anymore. But that meant she wasn't going to be at work for a few more days. Why?

He was admittedly curious. But he wouldn't pry. He didn't want her to think he cared about her or anything. "Fine," he said with a yawn. Sasuke didn't bother waiting for her to respond. He hung up.

"Was it Sakura?"

He nodded while rubbing his eyes. His head was killing him and he still felt tired. He glanced at the time on the clock that resided on his bedside. He couldn't risk staying in bed any longer. He told his father he was going to come in today at the office and discuss a few business matters. His older brother, Itachi, was going to inherit the company. It went without question. But Sasuke still had responsibilities to attend to.

"I need coffee."

The receptionist, Carol? Hiyori? Janet? He couldn't remember her name, handed him a coffee within seconds. He drank the hot scalding liquid within a few hungry gulps. He liked the way the potent drink burned him. She took the empty mug from his hands and gave him a reluctant kiss on the cheek.

Her lips were soft.

Sasuke reached over and grabbed her by her thin wrist. He leaned back, bringing her down with him. She made a sound of surprise, dropping his empty mug on the floor. Her body was now flush against him.

"Uchi-" He kisses her. And she lets him. Sometimes he wonders about his behavior. He's engaged. He shouldn't be sleeping around. But then, he figures why not sleep around? He wasn't sleeping with Sakura. He didn't want to marry her. It was her fault that they were engaged.

She knew he wouldn't go against his father, and she refused to go against hers. Selfish.

Selfish.

SELFISH.

He rips his receptionist's lingerie off. She doesn't stop him. He grabs her breast and pulls off his boxers. "Y-You'll be late."

"I know what I'm doing."

Grace? Ai? Lee? Turns away from him. Her face is red with embarrassment. He loves the effect he has over women. How they squirm and feel desire and do whatever he wants of them.

Sakura doesn't.

Sakura does whatever _**she**_ wants. And he hates her for it.

His receptionist closes her eyes. "Uchiha-Sama," she says, her voice trailing off as his fingers press against her womanhood. He's hardly done much and she's already ready for him. He kisses her throat.

Submissive.

A treat.


	3. Chapter 3

Men of the Sea

**Chapter 3**

Sakura rubbed her eyes once her meeting had been dismissed. Ino sympathetically put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. The point of this trip was to secure a relationship with Minerals Resources, a Lithium supplier run by the Hoshigaki family. MR was currently the go-to for Lithium, a material used in most tech's batteries.

MR had a good quality product at a reasonable price. Unfortunately, the CEO felt snubbed by Fugaku Uchiha not sending one of his sons to the meeting and refused to negotiate terms with her.

"_You_ are conducting business on Uchiha Enterprise's behalf?" "Yes." The man sneered at her, seemingly disgusted. "You have **pink** hair. How am I supposed to take you seriously? How are _any_ of us supposed to take you seriously?" He asked while looking at the other board members who sat at the large oval desk. "My hair color does not dictate my ability to perform my duties. I assure you, Uchiha-Sama chose me to conduct this meeting on his behalf. I am the head of my department and manage **all** relations with our suppliers."

"You have pink hair." He said again as if this was of utmost importance. "Yes," Sakura agreed. She wasn't able to rid the note of annoyance from her voice. "Unfortunately, I have a rare genetic disorder that alters the pigment of my hair." Sakura rolls up the sleeve of her white blouse and extends her arm across the large oak desk. Eriko Hoshigaki peers down at her arm and takes note of the faint blush hairs that cover her arm.

He crosses his arms over his chest. Seeming even more perturbed than before. "I will consider supplying Lithium with Uchiha Enterprise once Fugaku Uchiha sends one of his sons. I refuse to conduct business with a pink haired **woman**."

Sakura felt dejected. Some misogynistic asshole just wasted her time. Fugaku would not be pleased with her for not securing Lithium from MR. Especially since, in a way, it was her fault. He was counting on her to do her part for Uchiha Enterprise. And she failed him. "There was nothing more that you could have done. He had his mind set the moment he saw you." "I know that. But it doesn't change the fact that I failed."

"What are you going to do?" Sakura bit her lower lip in thought. She had no fucking idea. She couldn't go back to Tokyo without securing this relationship. She got to her feet and made a beeline for the front desk of MR's firm.

The receptionist, a young pretty blonde thing, looked up at her wide-eyed. Sakura must have looked like a menace because the young woman stuttered while asking how she may help her. "Eriko Hoshigaki." Nervously, the blond woman stated he was busy. "Tell him Sakura Haruno will not leave until he sees me. And if he wishes to not make a scene or insult Fugaku Uchiha any further than he has, he _will_ meet with me once more."

The woman immediately made the call. "Yes...Hoshigaki, Sir, Sakura Haruno insists… I-I...Yes, Sir." The woman hung up the phone and turned to Sakura. She was sweating. "I was instructed to call security." Sakura arched a brow. The woman uncomfortably shifted in her seat, and Sakura fully took in her appearance.

The woman was scantily dressed. Her blouse had too many buttons undone, her skirt too short, and her pumps too high. She looked cheap. And uncomfortable. Her style choice obviously wasn't self-inflicted. Apparently, Eriko Hoshigaki was misogynistic in more than one way. Hadn't Sakura thought it strange that only men were in the meeting? And how the woman, all dressed as if a treat for the men, were the ones of service to them? Grabbing coffee, nervously walking about as they were whistled at.

"You may call Security," Sakura said with a low chilling tone. "But first, tell me where his office is. You can tell them that I forced it out of you if anyone asks. Someone needs to bring that Bastard's ego down a peg or two." The woman shifted her eyes. "I-I can't just do that." Sakura leaned over the woman's desk. "You can. And you will." The woman seemed close to fainting now.

"Go past me on the left. His office is the last one in the corner. His door will be closed but it's always unlocked." "Thank you for your services. Give me three minutes and make your call." The woman nodded and turned to her computer as if dismissing Sakura all together. "Do what you must," her back was saying to Sakura. The woman's hands shook as she began to type on her computer. Sakura took that as her cue to carry on with her business.

Three minutes.

She'll make it enough time.

The pink haired woman stormed through Hoshigaki's office. The middle-aged man literally jumped out of his seat upon her entrance. "What in the world!?" "You will listen to me," Sakura stated, a hand on her hip, her eyes daring and angry as the door closed behind her. "You may think I am _just_ a woman. But understand I am one of the key decision makers within Uchiha Enterprise. My department is with suppliers for the company. Cellphones, Tablets, Laptops, Computers-they all need a material that you source. By you dismissing the Manager of Resources and requesting Uchiha-Sama sends one of his sons… You're telling me you will risk insulting the man that runs _the_ largest Tech company in the world because you don't like the color of my hair? How short-sighted could you possibly be?"

The man opened his mouth, he was ready to retaliate. She didn't allow him to do so. "I have three college degrees in Chemistry and Engineering, Hoshigaki-San. This includes a doctorate in Biomaterial engineering. I am qualified for my job and deserve respect for my profession." Hoshigaki looked to be nearly having a fit. He rounded his desk and stood before her. "Get out," he shouted. She simply crossed her arms. "Give me a reason beyond the discontent of my gender and hair color for not even negotiating terms with Uchiha Enterprise, which, I must add, will bring your company up in stock and International recognition as a supplier of Lithium."

He reached out to her, grabbed her by the hair, and pushed her into the seat in front of his desk.

She obliged only out of curiosity. What was he going to do? Well, he put his hands on her. So, she had assault now under her belt as far as how to leverage the situation. He pulled back his hand and slapped her. She cocked a brow. _Really_, her expression remarked. _You, really just slapped me_? "Listen here you stuck up _bitch._ I run this company. Who do you think you are to tell me what I should and need to do? Who do you think you are?!" He put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her to the edge of her seat.

She was slightly stunned at his reaction. She didn't think he had the gall to put his hands on her in the first place. But _this? _His hand was now on her chin. She was forced to look at him. "How are you going to pay for your insolence?"

He smiled at her.

His thumb brushed against her full lips. He moved his body closer to her, his groin practically in her face.

Sakura had enough.

She pushed his hand away. He moved to strike her again. She caught his wrist mid-air. It was at this point security came in. "Sir."

"What are you standing around for? Restrain her! Teach this bitch some manners." They hesitated. "I think not," Ino said, entering the room with a phone pressed against her ear.

Eriko looked agitated.

"I am currently on the phone with our lawyer. Eriko Hoshigaki, we need to have an in-depth conversation of _your_ manners."

Twenty minutes later, Sakura still had an ice packet to her cheek. "The board members are a bit in a pickle. Their asshole CEO physically assaulted, sexually harassed, had undermind your authority, and technically insulted one of the largest potential partnerships in Mineral Resources' existence."

"Yea," Sakura said with a sigh.

"Are you going to press charges?" Ino asks, sweeping pink hair from Sakura's emerald eyes. "No." Ino blinked. She obviously wasn't fully surprised. But still, she wanted to hear her reasoning. "In the boardroom," was all Sakura said.

"Haruno-San." A man in glasses respectfully inclined. She nodded. Ino took the ice packet.

"We're ready for you."

**Sasuke POV**

Sasuke Uchiha was in a considerably good mood when he came into the office. A decent morning fuck could do that to a man. He waltzed into the large impressive skyscraper of Uchiha Enterprise with a cocky grin and a custom made designer black suit. Taking the elevator to the top floor, he casually walked into his father's office.

Fugaku Uchiha didn't immediately regard his youngest son. He was busy talking to Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, and Shisu, their cousin who was also one of the company's lawyers. "Is she alright?" Itachi asked with concern. "She is fine. He roughed her up a bit. But security came to before he could assault her any further." "We should obviously press charges," Shisu stated in a serious tone.

"Sakura refuses to do so. Apparently, she made quite an impression with Mineral Resources board and they have decided to go through with the partnership with us. They've gone as far as following our agreements to a 'T' to show gratitude for our leniency on this incredibly serious matter."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, making his appearance known. All three men turned to him. A stern expression mirrored on each of their faces. "Look who decided to show up," Shisu stated, obvious discontent laced within his words. "Little brother." Itachi cooly greeted. "Sasuke." His father regarded, obviously not pleased with his tardiness. "You're late."

"I got caught up," Sasuke said nonchalantly. "With what? A harlot in your bed?" Itachi asked while turning his back to him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What were you guys talking about when I came in?"

He had heard Sakura's name. What did she get into now?

"Sakura was attacked," Shisu stated as easily as mentioning the sky was blue.

"What!?"

"Today she met with the CEO and board of Mineral Resources. Apparently, Hoshigaki refused to speak to her based on her appearance and gender. Our headstrong Sakura decided to speak to him privately of his behavior towards her and the disrespect he expressed towards Uchiha Enterprise. Disliking what she had to say, he struck her."

Sasuke couldn't help himself, he felt pissed. "Where is she now?" "She's heading back to her hotel." "We're suing them, right?" "Sakura refuses. Instead, she demanded an immediate meeting with their board and salvaged our deal. We are now Mineral Resources _only_ relation when it comes to outsourcing Lithium." "But what about the CEO!?" "He was terminated," Itachi responded, still not looking at Sasuke.

"Sakura is good at what she does. She used the situation to her advantage. She's a wonderful asset to Uchiha Enterprise." A hum of agreeance went between Fugaku and Shisu.

"Have you spoken to her? Is she alright?"

Sasuke thought back to when they were kids. Sakura was such a crybaby then. Always needing to be saved. He often did all the saving. Sakura must be shaken by the experience. He would call her. But she didn't have her phone. Ino had her phone, though. He could call her!

Itachi rose to his feet. He was heading to the door just behind Sasuke. But he stopped when they were standing shoulder to shoulder. Itachi, while older, was slightly shorter than Sasuke. Though, it made him no less intimidating. Itachi turned to him, and a shiver went through the younger Uchiha. "Your caring act might fool father. But truly, you're making me sick."

And then he left.

Sasuke stared down at his black Italian leather shoes.

They were impeccably shined.

"Sasuke, sit." Fugaku extended a hand towards the seat Itachi had just vacated. The youngest Uchiha obliged.

"Uncle, I'll take my leave too. We'll discuss this matter at a different time."

And then there were two.

"You're making tardiness a habit," Fugaku told Sasuke. "I got caught up," Sasuke repeated. "No more of this, Sasuke. Your actions reflect upon me too. And this company. Don't make me demote you." Sasuke couldn't help but feel like a small child, with the way his father was scolding him. "What happened to Sakura?" Sasuke asked, changing the subject. "I already told you."

"You told me she was struck. But how so?" "He pulled her hair, slapped her, attempted to restrain her, and insinuated lewd sexual acts were in order to accommodate for her incompetence." Sasuke felt his nostrils flare. "WHAT!?"

"She handled the situation fine. And luckily Security and Ino intervened with this terrible incident."

'But what if they hadn't?' Sasuke wondered, his hands gripped his knees tightly.

"Speaking of Sakura," Fugaku began, effectively bringing Sasuke out of his thoughts, "We need to discuss your wedding. Have you thought of a date? It's been over a decade since the engagement." Sasuke felt his face darken. The change did not go amiss to the sharp eyes of Fugaku Uchiha.

"Tell me, Sasuke. Do you not love Sakura anymore?" "Anymore?" he asked through gritted teeth. "When you were younger you two were inseparable. Alongside with the Naruto Uzumaki kid, I thought you three would be joined together at the hip till the end of your days. When I agreed with my longtime friend, Sakura's father, Hatake, for you two to wed… I thought it would be the right thing. But, as time has passed, I have realized that maybe I was wrong." "Father?"

"I have heard of your behavior, Sasuke. And I have to say, I am very much disappointed." Sasuke lowered his gaze. "Sakura is a good woman. She is caring, hardworking, fearless, and beautiful. You can't find anything better." "I will do what you want of me," Sasuke stated clearly. "But what do _you_ want to do?"

It was the first time his Father ever asked him this question. What did he want to do?

"I don't want to marry her."

"And can you give me a reason as to why?"

"I. Just. Don't. Want. Her."

Fugaku leaned back within his large leather office chair. "I see."

"We've known each other our entire lives. I don't want to be stuck with her."

"What do you suspect is out there?" Fugaku asked a coy grin on his thin lips. "Something better? Because I can assure you, you're going to be disappointed if that's your self-appointed mission." "I don't want her," Sasuke repeated again.

"A pity." the elder Uchiha said with a slight nod. "Fine then. I'll release you of the task. The engagement between the two of you is off." "What?" Sasuke asked, unsure if this was a dream, a trick, or a mixture of the two.

"I can't help but wonder if the stress of marrying Sakura is influencing your behavior. You've become careless and sloppy at work, Sasuke. I want to do what's right for my son."

"And what of Sakura?"

"She is a brilliant asset to this company. And she is important to me. I look at her as a daughter already. Despite this unfortunate turn of events... I gave Sakura's father my word. We had a vision of our kids together. And it will happen. It was his dying wish."

'Dying wish-?'

"Father, what are you saying?"

"I am saying, Sakura **will** become an Uchiha. I have talked to your brother and he's expressed an interest in our sweet Sakura already. I have made a decision, Sasuke. She will now be engaged to Itachi. "


	4. Chapter 4

Men of the Sea

**Chapter 4**

"_Stay strong, Sakura."_

Dull green eyes opened. Ino had shaken her awake. She must have fallen asleep on the cab ride back to the hotel.

For a moment, she dreamed of her Dad.

Sakura tiredly blinked the sleep from her eyes.

"We're here," Ino said softly.

Sakura nodded with a small smile. The doorman opened the car door for them. He had an umbrella held high over his head. She hadn't even noticed that it was raining. The two businesswomen exited the cab and made it inside the hotel.

"We need to be on our way to the airport within the hour. Meet you back at the lobby in about forty-five minutes?" Ino asked while looking through her phone. Her eyes were focused on her phone's screen as she typed a response to someone. Probably within their department. With the Lithium deal going through there was going to be a lot of changes. Sakura felt tired just thinking about it.

Uchiha enterprise was adding to their arsenal of suppliers to accommodate their growing demand in products. The culture of technology was changing and now almost everyone in the world had a phone or smartwatch or computer. It didn't matter if you lived in a remote village in Africa, or if you were on the front lines within a civil war. Technology was now a necessity for everyone. Which meant Uchiha Enterprise had to keep up with the demand.

That meant they needed more raw resources.

Which kept her and her department busy.

Ino was her right-hand woman. Where Sakura went, Ino followed. She was grateful to the blonde and her services. "Forty-five minutes," Ino absentmindedly reminded her as she went onto the elevator, not bothering to look over her shoulder to see if Sakura was following.

The pink haired woman watched as the elevator doors closed.

Forty-five minutes.

And she'd more or less be on her way back to Japan.

She was not excited.

With a sigh, she followed Ino's footsteps to the elevator and eventually made it to her hotel room. She needed to re-pack her suitcase and grab her bearings. While Fugaku was pleased with the success of attaining the deal, he scheduled an important meeting with her the following morning. She knew that this meeting would be more than just a discussion of business, even if he didn't indicate as much.

Fatigue sat heavily on her shoulders.

Inserting a plastic card into her metal door handle, Sakura entered her hotel room. She carelessly threw the card onto the wooden desk by the door and sat at the edge of her bed. By now she usually would have checked her phone.

But it hadn't turned up since she lost it.

She told Ino and Sasuke that she left her phone in a cab. She knew that more likely she left it at Kisame's. She did not lie to Sasuke when she told him she had a passcode on important accounts and her work email. But she left her personal email, social media, and contacts open for anyone to access. She would not at all be surprised if Kisame looked through it.

The good news was that nothing associated with her engagement to Sasuke was on there. No pictures or intimate texts. While everyone knew she was engaged, not a single person besides those within the Uchiha clan and her family knew to whom. After a decade, she knew that countless people had equal speculation and doubt. But the diamond ring on her finger was to above her pay grade for it to be fake.

She knew of the rumors that it was one of the Uchiha clansmen. Well, they weren't wrong. Just, no one knew for certain that it was Sasuke she was engaged to. She wanted to keep it that way just a bit longer.

Sakura kicked off her heels and ran fingers through her hair. Her scalp was still sore from where Eriko had pulled it. A small price to pay to secure a deal between MR and Uchiha Enterprise. She just hoped there wouldn't be a repeat of such a situation in the near future… or ever again. Sakura stood and began to rummage through her things and pack them away. No use in wasting time.

It was time to prepare for the journey back home.

Ino was sitting in the lobby by time Sakura made it downstairs. A small pastel green suitcase trailed behind her. "Ready?" Sakura asked. Ino nodded and stood upright. A large cerulean suitcase was beside her bodacious form. "Always."

The two walked side by side towards the exit. "Any new messages I need to immediately attend to?" The company was alerted of Sakura's lack of cellular device. Ino, as a result, had an additional load of emails, calls, and messages on her behalf. Sakura, admittedly, felt somewhat remorseful for Ino's predicament. "Hatake-san asked for you to call him when you have a chance. Sasuke-san also asked for you to call him." Sakura nearly halted mid-step. "Sasuke?" Ino nodded.

That was new.

"Do you mind if I use your phone for a moment?" Ino shook her head and handed over her silver smartphone. Sakura stepped aside and called Sasuke first. Mostly because she was curious.

"Hello?" He answered immediately.

He sounded breathless.

"Is everything alright?" "Sakura?" "Yes, I'm using Ino's phone. Is everything alright?" she repeated again, somewhat expecting the worst. This was definitely not normal Sasuke Uchiha behavior. "Has Father told you yet?" "Told me what?" "He hasn't told you?!" She put a hand on her hip, "Obviously I have no idea what you're talking about. What's going on?"

"The engagement is off."

Sakura froze.

"What?"

"The engagement is off. We're not getting married."

Sakura felt the walls close in. She stumbled back a few steps. "Was it because of how I handled the MR deal?" she asked, immediately thinking of that horrible encounter. "No. Which, by the way, are you okay? Father told me about the details."

"I'm fine," she snapped. Sakura was confused. Why was the engagement called off? Thoughts of her missing phone went through her head. Did Kisame have something to do with it? No, that wasn't right. He didn't know Sasuke was her fiance. But she couldn't think of anything else. Sasuke and she had been engaged since they were fifteen. Ten years later Fugaku suddenly decides to break it off?

Correlation or causation?

Saura felt dizzy.

"I'm sure he'll discuss it in detail with you once you get home."

He sounded excited. Of course he'd be.

"But the gist of it is that you're engaged to Itachi now."

She froze. "Itachi? What!?"

"Yea. Dad doesn't think you're a good fit for me or something like that. Itachi, though, seems to like you." Sasuke snorted. "Good thing we never fucked, huh? That'd be weird, Sister-in-law." She put a steadying hand to the closest surface she could reach.

The wall.

What did Itachi have to do with anything? What was this now about him expressing interest? Sakura felt her stomach somersault. Not exactly the best timing considering she was on her way to the airport. "The promises our dads made was for you to become an Uchiha, right? Doesn't matter which of us you marry for that to happen."

He seemed so carefree over the phone.

Sakura desired nothing more than to punch his pretty boy face in.

What was she? An item to be tossed around?

"I'll see you around, Sakura."

She imagined him smiling, relieved, free.

While she, on the other hand, was still bound by their fathers' promises to each other. She hung up without saying goodbye.

Next, she called her brother, Kakashi Hatake.

He answered right away.

"Kakashi?

"Sakura." His voice sounded bored. But something seemed amiss.

"What is it?"

Kakashi rarely reached out to her.

"It's Dad."

She felt the dizziness intensify tenfold.

"What is it? Has his condition changed?"

"Yes."

His voice indicated that it was for the worst.

"When will you be home from your trip?" "Later on tonight. If everything goes well, I'll be home around 3 am." "Come straight home?" he asked. She nodded with closed eyes. "Of course." And they left it at that.

Shakily, Sakura returned to Ino's side and handed her blonde coworker back her phone. "Sakura, you look pale. Do you need water? To sit down?" The pinkette shook her head. "No, let's make it to the airport."

After a ten hour flight, they made it from Melbourne to Tokyo. Sakura had not slept at all. She kept thinking of Kisame, MR, Sasuke, Itachi, and her father, Sakumo Hatake.

Only Fugaku, Kakashi, a few hospital staff members, and she knew about his condition.

Sakumo Hatake was in a coma. It was a result of him trying to commit suicide.

It was Fugaku that had found him. Her father was found convulsing at the base of his bed with an empty medicine bottle nearby. Thankfully, the hospital pumped enough of the poison from his system to keep him alive. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. He hadn't woken up. That was five months ago.

Not many people questioned his absence. Sakumo was known to be introverted. And even in his most social moments, he kept to himself as he walked about the neighborhood or ran small errands. His family and Fugaku were the only ones he chose to spend his time with.

Sakura never learned why this was the case. In old photo albums, he seemed to be quite the socialite in his youth. But something changed within him. It was after Kakashi was born and before her adoption. She never saw the vibrant smile displayed in the pictures. Her dad seemed like a different person than the man that lived within those old dust covered albums.

Sasuke hated their engagement.

Sakura never cared much for it either. After a few weeks, the two teenagers had decided to fight their fathers on it. But Sasuke later admitted he didn't have the strength to refute his father's wishes. In Sasuke's eyes, Sakura didn't need to earn Sakumo's love. She already had it.

"Please, do this for me."

Back then, Sakura wanted to make Sasuke happy. And it wasn't like she still had her crush on him. Besides, he had started sleeping around. He wasn't exactly on the top of her list of guys she wanted to settle down with. That was the thing about best friends, you knew more than you'd care to about their flaws.

And so, one random Sunday afternoon she determinedly marched to the sitting room, where her white-haired father often sat to drink tea and stare out the window. Sakura meant to tell her dad off and demand he take back his promise to Fugaku. But she couldn't do it. He sat in his go-to armchair with a genuine calmness and happiness about him. The wide smile she saw in those old photographs wasn't present. But he was more cheerful than she'd ever seen him be.

It didn't take a genius to connect the dots of her being engaged to his best friend's son was the reason.

She left before he saw her. She self-proclaimed that she'd marry Sasuke a hundred times over if it made her dad happy. Even if Sasuke was an annoying brat sometimes, she could think of worse guys to marry. And surely Sasuke would understand, right?

Wrong.

Sasuke wasn't pleased with her failure.

He'd been a jerk ever since.

Naruto didn't understand the rift that had settled between the two of them seemingly overnight. "Guys, what's gotten into you two?" he asked during lunch hour one humid sunny day. Sasuke glared daggers at Sakura from across the table. The hate was still fresh. Back then, it burned her. Why was he so upset? He couldn't go against his dad either! She outwardly didn't react and simply continued eating the contents within her bento.

Sasuke didn't understand her perspective. He only saw that Sakura had failed. And as a result, they were stuck with each other for basically their entire lives. She thought he'd stop hating her after a while. He couldn't stay angry at her, right?

Well, she was most definitely mistaken.

They went through the rest of the year at odds. Naruto, clueless and stuck in the middle, eventually chose Sasuke over her. Not that she was surprised. They had a bond she could never replicate. Naruto saw Sakura as a close friend. Sasuke was a practical brother to him.

Whatever.

She did better on her own anyway.

Sakura stuck her head in books. She excelled in school. She worked hard. She graduated early and entered college at age seventeen. Years later Fugaku offered her a generous position within Uchiha enterprise. She took it without question. Might as well start in the family business, right?

Right.

Her days have been filled with work ever since.

Work and worry and wondering if today her father would finally pass.

That is, until one dreary day she stumbles in a bar off the pier. She's in Australia for business but doesn't see the harm in getting a few drinks. She bellies up to the bar and orders a beer. That's when Kisame appears. All ripped muscle and sunshine. He asks if he can buy her a drink. Obviously, he's hitting on her. Sakura isn't a stranger to the tactic, and she usually turns whatever man she has attracted away.

Not this time.

Sasuke is sleeping around and she knows it. Besides one guy she drunkenly slept with in college, she hadn't been with anyone else. Didn't she deserve a little affection too? Something to take the edge off of life with? A happy distraction? Some easy attention?

With Kisame, she only meant to do a little easy flirting.

She hadn't expected to be so charmed by him.

She sighed.

Who knows? Maybe she would see him again?

"Madam?"

She is once more pulled from her thoughts.

The driver slowed at the curb to her house. It was the smallest house on the block within their luxurious neighborhood.

"Thank you."

The driver helped her inside with her suitcase and went on his merry way. Kakashi greeted her at the entrance.

"Brother."

"Sakura."

It used to bother her that he never referred to her as "sister". She used to think she wasn't good enough. But she since long ago let go of such petty desires or needs. Friends and family were temporary. She was only a pawn in everyone else's life. She didn't suit the role of sister to Kakashi. Big whoop. They weren't blood-related. She shouldn't care. She taught herself **not** to care.

"How's Dad?"

He took her coat and hung it in the closet by the front door. "His heart is failing." She nodded. Sakura's face was placid but she still felt her throat tighten. "Anything else?" "The doctor doesn't think he has long. I was thinking… Maybe you should move back home for the time being?"

"Absolutely."

"Maybe, with you here, his condition will improve?" His voice held a strange foreign hope to it. Kakashi didn't talk much to her, but she knew he experienced a lot of tragic loss in his life. Sakura didn't really count herself as someone important to Kakashi. By the time she was introduced into his life, he was on his way to College. They hardly spent much time together. She was sure, in Kakashi's mind, his Dad was all that he had left in his life.

"I'll call my assistant later on today and make the necessary accommodations."

Kakashi nodded.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something." He offered awkwardly. "It's fine. I ate on the plane," she lied. Her stomach had been a mess ever since she gave Ino back her phone. She didn't trust anything she put in her body, at the moment. "Well, I'm going to go to bed."

It was late, she should be going to bed too.

"I'm going to stay up for a while."

Kakashi shrugged and slowly made way to his old bedroom. Sakura paused, taking in the familiar scent of her childhood home, and walked straight to her father's room.

Sakura never met Kakashi's mom. And she never asked about her. Once, she remembered hearing someone mention that she died. But she couldn't remember who told her as much, so it wasn't reliable information. There were no pictures of her within their house. She didn't even know her name! So she was as much of a phantom to Sakura as her own parents.

Sakura only knew of Sakumo.

That was her Dad.

The Uchiha was as close to a family as one could get. But a lot of that changed when Sasuke stopped inviting her over. The only Uchiha Sakura saw in her daily life was Fugaku. He was like an Uncle to her. He was who she turned to now n days with Sakumo in a coma.

But… It wasn't the same.

She opened her father's bedroom door. It was dark in his room. She turned on the small lamp that was by his dresser. And there he was, hooked to a million machines. The sound of his heart monitor was weak within the quiet early morning.

Sakura sat on the edge of his bed and held his hand. "Dad," she whispered as if scared to wake him. Even if that's exactly what she wanted him to do.

Wake up.

"I'm home," she says with a smile, her lower lip trembling. Fugaku never told Sakura the details about the ambulance or the hospital. He didn't even tell her about his suicide attempt. Kakashi did. The young pink haired woman lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek. She couldn't help it, she felt her eyes water.

"I miss you."

She missed talking to him. She missed his hugs. She missed sitting side by side with him, watching the sunset within the sitting room. "Another day is ending… Another day done!" Sakumo would say with a slight chuckle. As if it were an accomplishment to witness such a thing. The setting sun. To witness another day finishing. Was it because he wanted to die? Even back then? And instead, he managed to live? Was that the source of his humor? Why hadn't she caught on?

Why hadn't she noticed that he was in pain?

Oh, right. She was focusing on school. She was trying to forget about her own stupid problems.

The day was just something for her to get through too.

"I'm engaged to Itachi now."

It was a promise between best friends. "We'll be related!" Sakumo said with an arm around Fugaku's broad shoulders. "And you'll have a family bigger than you can handle!"

He smiled back then. It almost reached his dark eyes.

She kissed Sakumo's palm.

"Dad, I need you still."

Only his heart monitor beeped.

"Wake up. Please?" she whispered.

He didn't wake up.

"Sakura?" It was Kakashi. He must have heard her talking. She didn't lower Sakumo's hand. She didn't turn to acknowledge him. "You should probably get some rest."

"I will… Later." she choked.

She could not hide the emotion within her voice. She didn't want to. It had been an exhausting twenty-four hours.

Kakashi didn't press her.

She closed her eyes.

He closed the door.

"_Another day done."_

'Please,' she prayed within her head, 'Give my Dad more time.'

Author Note:

GUYS. I appreciate all of you! Thank you, thank you, thank you for taking time out of your busy schedules to read and review my story! Also, check out my other Story if you'd like, "Deadly Girls like Me"!


	5. Chapter 5

Men of the Sea

**Chapter 5**

Her internal alarm clock had her stirring around 6 AM. She wiped her face with the back of her hand with a sigh. She had fallen asleep at the foot of her Dad's bed. She peered at him as she sat upright. He looked the same as he did when she had fallen asleep. She wasn't sure if she was grateful or disappointed.

Grateful that he was still alive. That he made it through another day.

Disappointed that he hadn't woken up.

She stood and leaned over him. A light kiss on his warm cheek was her greeting for the day. "I'll come back tonight, Dad." And then she was on her way to her own personal quarters. While she was sleeping Kakashi had kindly brought her suitcase to her room. Taking out her beauty products, she then sorted through her closet. Upon occasion, she tended to come home. Thankfully she had a set of work clothes here from when she last visited.

Her apartment wasn't too far from the Hatake house. A thirty-minute drive without traffic. But she always found it wise to leave a few garments of clothing in case she ended up staying home or if Kakashi needed to take leave unexpectedly. The two had been rotating staying at their childhood home for their Dad. Of course, they hired a stay at home Nurse too. Technically, neither of them needed to be around much.

But they did it anyway.

Sakura walked across the hall and got ready in the small bathroom she shared with Kakashi. It wasn't often the two were home at the same time. Most of middle school and high school she had the bathroom to herself. It was strange to see his razor at the sink and his towel hanging on the back door. She scratched her cheek and looked around.

He probably thought the same thing.

When Kakashi went off to college, Sakumo let her do as she pleased. Meaning she changed the boring grey bathroom decorations into that of all pink. Sakumo allowed for her to change the game room too. Video games were switched out for weights and books. It was more of a second bedroom for her to put all her things than a shared space meant for two "kids".

Kakashi never complained. But she always wondered how he felt. Honestly, since their dad's...illness… This is the most she's ever seen him. Besides brief interactions on holidays when he came home from college or took time away from his work as a writer, she never saw him. Not to say he actually spoke to her when he was around. Beyond the rare civil conversation, he avoided her. Sakura was sure she had spoken more to the staff at her local gym in the last month than she ever did with Kakashi since she was adopted at ten years old.

Sakura turned on the faucet and waited for the water to turn scalding.

A small part of her wondered what would happen if her Dad didn't make it. Would Kakashi completely cut ties with her? She couldn't see why he wouldn't. She was no one to him.

She closed her eyes and took a deep cleansing breath. No, she wouldn't think of such things now. Sakumo was still alive. He had a chance of getting better.

He _will_ get better.

She undressed and stepped into the water.

The water was delightfully painful upon her pale sensitive skin. After much time had passed, pruning fingers eventually reached for a towel. Combing through her long pink hair, she stared at her reflection within the steaming bathroom.

"_Itachi, though, seems to like you."_

What does that even mean? Itachi likes her? She sighed. Well, she was sure she was going to find out one way or another, wasn't she?

Putting her hair into a high ponytail, she then pulled on a red tight-fitting knee-length dress. She liked the dress because she felt powerful in it. Red had always been her favorite color. She tried to wear red as often as she could.

Sakura gathered her dirty clothes, makeup bag, and brush and moved to make her leave. Upon opening the door she nearly walked into the 6' 2" wall of her older brother. Kakashi sleepily regarded her, fist raised as if he were in the process of knocking on the door. "Mornin." he yawned walking past her in only his blue boxers.

Sakura felt her face burn with embarrassment. "Good morning," she muttered as he slammed the door shut behind him. She quickly made way to her room.

Throwing the items in her arms upon her bed, she reached for her laptop and began her daily work routine.

It was indeed strange having Kakashi around.

She went through emails, confirmed meetings, and sorted through a few documents. After her trip to Australia, she had meant to take a week off of work. Since Fugaku requested her, she told Ino to update their department and cancel her "stay-cation". She was coming into the office anyway, might as well be productive.

She found an email from Ino. It was sent at 5 AM. She wasn't at all surprised that Ino was up and working already.

Sakura,

You will have a new phone on your personal desk upon arrival at the office this morning. I will be tying up the loose ends of the MR deal with our lawyers today. But if you need me, call. All important contacts are already on the new phone.

Ino

Sakura smiled. What would she do without her? Sending an appreciative response back, Sakura used the house phone to request a driver. Giving her Dad a quick kiss on the cheek, it wasn't long before she was making her commute to the office. Headquarters was only a fifteen-minute drive from the Hatake house.

It was 7:00 AM when she made it to Uchiha Enterprise's massive building. One of her assistants, a girl named Kana, was waiting for her at the entrance. She had a black coffee at hand for Sakura. Sakura thanked the girl and made way to the elevator.

Kana was close on her heels.

"Has Fugaku arrived yet?" "No. But it is estimated he will be here around 9 AM, ma'am." Sakura nodded. "What's the itinerary today?" she asked. Sakura already knew it by heart, having familiarized herself with it before she made her commute. But still, it was nice to hear it again. Just in case she missed something.

Kana opened her notebook and rattled on about Sakura's schedule.

Sakura listened closely as she drank her coffee and made the short journey to her private office.

'Work.'

'Work.'

'Work because it's all you know how to do, Sakura.'

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke was surrounded by women. Ten girls in total filled his bedroom. All exotic, all beautiful, all _not_ Sakura. He was a free man. He could do whatever he wished! Not that it stopped him before. But still, it was the principle of the thing. He smiled to himself as he glanced at the clock. 8:42 AM.

After he got off the phone with Sakura he skipped the rest of work and began his celebration. Of course, he couldn't announce _why_ he was celebrating. But nobody questions the rich 20 something year old who's buying the whole club drinks. He said he was celebrating and everyone wanted to celebrate with him!

The world was fully at his fingertips.

He grinned.

Sasuke was careful not to drink too much. His father made it clear that today he was going to have to show him he was serious with UE. But, he still managed to have a good time. The raven-haired male rolled on his side, a naked woman with dark skin was pulled into his arms. Her dark brown hair was soft and curly. He brought her closer to him still. He had to get up. But first, he wanted to enjoy his harem of women.

"Uchiha-Sama."

He cracked open a reluctant eye. It was Mio? Lana? Sam?

She looked displeased.

"Sakura's assistant has alerted me that she has made it to the office. We should be going ourselves." "Yea, alright," Sasuke said while stretching his legs. A few of the women on his bed seemed to gravitate towards him, even within their sleep. One woman wrapped a leg around his body, another fingered absentmindedly through his hair. He felt hands sweep against his body within the darkness of his bedroom.

"Uchiha-Sama." She pressed.

Her voice was displeased.

Why was she here again? Oh right, he called her to join _them_. He glanced at the various naked women upon his King size bed. Did she join them? He couldn't remember. She was clothed, so probably not. He sat upright. "I'm going to shower. Get rid of them?" he asked. She smiled.

It was an unpleasant sight.

"Absolutely." she nearly purred.

He felt a slight shiver run through his spine.

Something about her seemed...off.

But, whatever. He waltzed into his bathroom and into his standing shower. He had better things to think about than his slightly strange red-headed receptionist. Like, **not** being engaged. He grinned stupidly as he washed his black hair under the cold water.

He entered UE at around 10 AM. Ino was sitting in front of his desk when he entered his personal office. He was surprised to see her there. All luscious locks and curves. But her facial expression was as stony as ever when it regarded him. She was here on business.

Pity.

Ino went to the same high school as him. Though, it wasn't until senior year that they were in the same class. At that time, Sakura was already gone. He vaguely remembered someone saying she graduated early.

As if he cared.

Back then, Ino still had a crush on him. He could tell with her doe eyes and shy glances. All the girls were an open book at school.

He asked her out once and she happily accepted. He thought it was clear what his intentions were. Apparently not.

"What do you mean you don't want to go to the hotel? I already paid for it."

"I'm not going!" she stated, eyes no longer soft and much more fierce. "You said you'd take me somewhere fun. I thought we were going to an amusement park or to a movie!" "Sex is fun." he tried to reason with her, his eyes trained on her large breasts that her modest white dress could not hide. She stomped her foot, pissed.

"I'm not some, some, WHORE!" She screamed. People began to stare. Sasuke began to feel embarrassed. They were downtown, almost a block away from the nice hotel he got a room at. Usually girls just went with whatever he wanted. He hated it when he was denied. "Ino, calm down. You're making a scene." She looked like she was about to slap him. He took a discreet step back.

"I'll take you somewhere nice after." "After? AFTER WHAT!?" She screeched, face red and eyes now wide. "After we, _you know_?" he said with a shrug. "YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!? YOU-YOU ANIMAL!"

"Ow!"

She began whacking him with her purse. He ran for his life and didn't look back. He was grateful she didn't follow him. For the rest of their senior year, he avoided her the best he could. The feeling seemed to be mutual.

He had never been so humiliated in his life.

That was years ago.

Years later, and she's now in his office.

He cautiously takes a seat at his desk. "How may I help you, Miss Yamanaka?"

"We need to discuss the prototypes of the new tablets and what materials your engineers will need. With the MR deal more or less complete, my department will need to continue scouting other potential suppliers for raw materials we're estimated to have a shortage of."

He nodded.

Sasuke pulled out a few documents.

"I wasn't aware you were coming to see me this morning." "I sent you an email yesterday," she stated coldly. There was no way Sasuke would have seen that email since he took the day off. He frowned. What else was on his agenda for the day? He should probably figure that out.

"Why are you here and not Sakura?" he asked absentmindedly. Didn't his receptionist mention she was at headquarters today? And Sakura was the head of their department. She should be the one that was conducting this meeting. That, and he hated Ino's stare. Bright blue eyes could be beautiful. Or chilling. Ino's were the latter. "Sakura has a busy schedule today."

Sasuke slid a few documents over to Ino. "We're getting low on Cobalt. Short-term, we have enough for the next year or so. But for future products, we'll need to secure more raw materials." Ino nodded. "I'm not surprised. A lot of these new electric cars are starting to use them. Cobalt is going to be a tough source to secure with all the new competition." When it comes to tech, Uchiha Enterprise was on top of the food chain. But there were other industries they were beginning to compete with.

The automobile, kitchen appliance, and even the fashion industry were just a few of their rivals. Consumers wanted everything to be "smart". They needed their cars to park themselves, their refrigerators to tell them what they were out of, and their dresses to light up. Currently, there was a renaissance of sorts within almost every industry. And tech was at the center of it. UE was faring well. But the reality of the situation was that there would likely be a shortage of a few key raw materials that UE, and all tech companies, relied on for their products.

"Finding a new Cobalt source should be priority." Sasuke said seriously. Ino propped her laptop on his desk and began typing. "Cobalt, got it. Anything else?" Sasuke snorted. "Your hands will be full with this task. Find us a good supplier and we'll be set for some time."

"Noted."

Ino began to pack away her stuff. "An email would have been sufficient," Sasuke said. The blonde froze. "I prefer a hands-on approach when it comes to my work." He arched a brow. "Not how I remember it."

Wrong thing to say.

Ino slammed her hands on his desk.

It took everything in Sasuke to not jump out of his seat.

The blonde bombshell glared at him. "I am **not** one of your lackeys you can flirt with. I am to be respected, Sasuke. If you want to bring up old times here, I'll make you regret it."

And then she was gone.

The moment his door closed he sank within his chair.

'What is her problem?'

**Sakura's POV**

It was nearing noon when she made her way to Fugaku's office. She had just finished her meeting with the financial department. She yawned in her hand as she got onto the elevator and pulled out her new phone. She was sorting through new emails when _he_ walked in.

Itachi Uchiha.

For whatever reason, she felt her pulse quicken with him so close.

"Haruno-San." He greeted formally.

Itachi was the complete opposite of Sasuke.

Respectful, kind, and hardworking.

She should feel at least a little happy that it was him she was now engaged to.

"_Itachi, though, seems to like you."_

But this was just business. She never imagined a happy marriage to Sasuke. She doubted they would have even shared the same room. Things were now different with Itachi being her new beau.

"_Itachi, though, seems to like you."_

Itachi liked her?

Why?

Since when?

"Haruno-San?"

She blinked.

"We're here." He was in front of her with a hand at the door to keep it from shutting close. She must have zoned out. "Oh." was all she managed to say as she exited the elevator. "I'm assuming you are meeting Father?" She nodded. He smiled at her.

It was a pleasant sight.

Most people, men and women, would swoon with the handsome and mighty Itachi Uchiha displaying such a look towards them. Sakura looked down.

"See you around."

"Yea…" she responded stupidly.

She knocked on Fugaku's office door.

"Come in."

Sakura obliged.

Upon seeing Sakura's disposition Fugaku brightened considerably. "Sakura, my dear!" He got to his feet and hugged her tightly. "How has your morning been?" she shrugged and tried not to think of Itachi.

"Please, sit. Would you like some tea?" Sakura shook her head no but did sit down. Fugaku looked less like the revered businessman and more like a doting uncle to her. "Cookies?" he asked, suddenly fishing in his office desk. It was a very un-Uchiha thing to do. "No, Fugaku-San, I'm okay." she laughed.

His eyes sparkled.

"There's the smile I was looking for."

She felt her cheeks warm.

"I am proud of you for securing the Lithium deal. Well done. Though, I apologize for the misfortunate experience of dealing with their CEO. You represented us well, Sakura." "Please. I don't deserve praise." "But you do! We are lucky to have you here. And I am also lucky to one day officially call you my daughter-in-law. Though, you must know that I see you as a daughter already."

Sakura discreetly squirmed in her seat.

"I'm sure Sasuke broke the news to you."

"About the engagement."

"Yes. But know that this is something that I thought long and hard about. Sasuke is not a suitable match for you. While I love my son, he is careless when it comes to women. I have heard the rumors and I know that you have too. You deserve better. And I think too, the engagement stressed him out. I **hope** he'll be a better man now that he is left to his own vices. Time will tell."

"So you hand me off to Itachi?" Sakura asked, her voice not at all warm.

"I did no such thing. Itachi _asked_ me for your hand. He was the one that suggested it." "Why!?" She couldn't help herself, she was now at her feet.

Fugaku smiled.

"Itachi is a good man, Sakura. He knew that you would not be happy with Sasuke. Again, we love Sasuke dearly. But we must be realistic. Uchiha do not divorce. It's not our way. But we also won't be so cruel as to sign away your potential happiness to one of our own either. Marriage is meant to be a time and bond endeared with happiness. Not a punishment or heavy sentence."

"_Itachi, though, seems to like you."_

"Is it as simple as that?" Sakura asked, her body trembling. "Is it truly about what's best for me? Or is there something more?"

"This is something you must discuss with Itachi. As you know, he's not one easy to read. And he's even less likely to share his thoughts unless asked. He told me what he thought necessary. The rest is up to you to find out."


	6. Chapter 6

Men of the Sea

**Chapter 6**

Sakura tiredly stared out the massive window that was adjacent to her desk. UE was in the center of metropolitan Tokyo. Being at the core of the grand city, Sakura could comfortably scope the bustling aspects of it from her private office. A setting sun, an urban backdrop of lights and neon signs, vehicles, and people.

It was entrancing.

The workday was ending. People were scurrying about. To home, to families, to bars and friends, to dates…

She had no one to truly come home to.

Except for her comatose father with his failing heart.

All her free time went to work. Work in the office, working out at the gym, working to avoid her problems and her misery.

At 25 years old, Sakura felt exhausted.

Work was equally sustaining and draining her.

She glanced at her phone's dark screen. In a fit of displaced courage, Sakura messaged Itachi.

"Would you like to talk over coffee?" Her text inquired.

She wanted to understand his reasoning for requesting her hand in marriage.

"_Itachi, though, seems to like you."_

And what was this business of him "liking" her?

Her frown intensified.

In reality, liking someone could mean anything. Though, she had to admit, saving her from Sasuke and asking his father to marry her made the term muddled. He clearly liked her more than a casual friend. But why? How? She hardly talked to him. She hardly even _knew _him.

"If you continue to frown like that, you'll get wrinkles."

Sakura looked up. Ino was standing in her office's doorway. "Don't be a jerk." Sakura huffed, a faint grin on her lips.

Ino laughed as she closed Sakura's door behind her and sat on her large desk. Ino was always a vision to behold. She was stylish and beautiful. And she was smart. If Itachi had wanted to be engaged to Ino, she would get it.

To herself?

What's the catch?

"You were pretty out of it. I knocked on your door a few times and you didn't answer." Sakura sagged within her seat. "I have a lot on my mind." "I'd say. Regretting not taking the rest of the day off?"

Emerald eyes glanced at the clock on the wall. It was past 7 o'clock. "Mm, a little," Sakura confessed. A look of acknowledgment passed between the two businesswomen. Neither of them got much sleep since they landed in Tokyo. But it had been a productive day.

There was something to revel in that.

"I'm going to head out. You should too." Ino suggested as she hoisted the strap of her messenger bag further up her shoulder. "I will. In a bit."

"I better not hear from Security that you stayed past 8 o'clock."

Ino winked at her.

The blonde was an aggressive beauty. But she held Sakura accountable. Not for the first time, Sakura felt grateful that they worked together.

She wouldn't go as far as to call the bombshell her friend. They never discussed their personal lives together, Sakura knew little about Ino outside of work. But, Ino was a hell of a teammate when it came to UE.

Honestly, Sakura wasn't sure how'd she fare at UE without her.

"Fine, fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

Ino paused.

"Sakura… How long has it been since you've had a day off?"

Sakura thought for a moment and she couldn't recall.

"Exactly. Take a personal day."

Sakura shrugged.

Maybe it was too late in the day and the blonde was going off too little sleep. Either way, she didn't press the matter. Sighing she shrugged too. "See you." Was all she said as she left Sakura.

Sakura in that office, with her large window and clock. With her worries and confusion. With a dying father.

Sakura stared at her phone once more.

Still no response.

"I should head out too, I guess."

She was sure no one else was at UE at this point except for security or the cleaning crew.

Sakura began to pack her bag.

Kana, her assistant, had left a folder full of details for Sakura's next project. Ino apparently took the lead and met with Sasuke about their resource shortage. She wasn't surprised that Cobalt was top concern for his department.

Though…

Could they perhaps bypass Cobalt? Cobalt was becoming less available despite its growth in demand. UE was known for being innovative. Perhaps they could figure out an alternative to Cobalt for their products?

Sakura glanced at the clock on the wall once more. It was late, but maybe Sakura could just mention her idea to Sasuke if he was still here? His office was on the way to the elevator. Might as well check in if he's in, right?

Right.

Grabbing the rest of her things she turned off the light within her office and locked her door.

Black heels thrummed against the carpeted hall.

Sasuke's office was only a little further ways from her own.

And yet, she hardly frequented it.

Only during meetings had she ever sought him out at work…

For obvious reasons.

Sakura arched a brow. The small window over the door indicated his light was still on. So he must be inside.

Sakura reached for the doorknob. It must have been the lack of sleep that muted her normally considerate nature. Typically she knocked before she entered someone's personal quarters.

At that moment, she bypassed this habit.

Silly her.

The pink-haired woman stood frozen at Sasuke's entryway.

The youngest Uchiha son sat within his impressive office chair with a clearly pleased expression on his pretty features. The raven-haired male's head was thrown back and his shirt was fully open.

His pants were at his ankles.

And there, with zero modesty on their knees and with feminine hands on his thighs, was Sasuke's receptionist Karin and her assistant Kana having the time of their lives licking his male member. Sakura felt her lunch flip within her stomach.

She opened her mouth as if to say something. But nothing came out.

'What are… What are they doing!?' Was all she could think. She couldn't understand the scene before her. Sure, she _knew_ what they were doing. But even so, she didn't, no _couldn't_ understand why they would do it at the office.

**Together.**

Did Karin, Kana, and Sasuke have any self decency?

And, too, didn't they know what kind of person Sasuke was?

Didn't they know Sasuke just used women?

Kana and Karin were just his playthings.

Why would they bother interacting with him in such a manner?

"Sakura?"

Sakura turned.

It was Itachi.

He looked pleased to see her.

But the pleasure of unexpectedly crossing paths slowly morphed into confusion. Sakura knew her baffled expression and gaping mouth was the cause of the shifting expressions on Itachi's face.

She turned to look at Sasuke as if the scene she had just witnessed would disperse and he'd be fully clothed and alone. But no, he was still getting blown by two ridiculous and stupid girls. Though, at least he finally noticed her.

His eyes were wide, embarrassed, confused, and shocked.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked, close enough now to where Sakura could touch him, but not so close that he could see in Sasuke's office. "Uh, yeah! Just, surprised to see you!" She took a cautious step towards him while grabbing the handle of Sasuke's office door. "Is Sasuke in there? I need to discuss something with him."

"NO!"

Itachi looked taken aback. "Okay," he said slowly, now regarding Sakura with concern once more. "He left his light on!" She forced a laugh as she turned it off while keeping an eye on Itachi. "Hey, um, did you get my text?" she asked forcefully changing the topic.

Recognition filtered in Itachi eyes. "Yes. I apologize for not responding sooner. I figured I'd catch you before you left and tell you in person. Coffee sounds great. However, I'd prefer a glass of wine. May I take you out to dinner instead, Haruno-San?"

Emotional whiplash is an understatement.

She catches one brother, who was her fiance just barely twenty-four hours ago, getting blown. While the other offers her dinner.

Soft pale flesh suddenly matches pink hair.

She closes the door fully behind her.

"_Itachi, though, seems to like you."_

"That sounds lovely."

Itachi smiled at her.

Wine, dinner, and a hint of excitement was always fun to engage in (As if she'd know. She hardly went out). And what harm could a dinner do? After all, Itachi was now her fiance. She should at least try to understand his reasoning for asking her hand in marriage and learn more about his character.

"I'll email you the details."

She licked her dry lips.

His gaze followed her tongue.

Sakura tried to not feel self-conscious.

Slowly he asked, "But I really must speak to Sasuke. He said he'd be working late. Do you know where he is?"

Sakura shrugged. Her gaze ventured towards the black carpet beneath their feet. "No idea." Though she did mentally scoff at the notion of Sasuke telling anyone he was working late.

Someone was working late.

It just wasn't Sasuke.

It wasn't called a blow job for nothing, she reasoned.

**Kisame's POV**

Two days.

He hadn't seen Sakura in two days.

It felt like months had passed.

The large male sat in the white sand, his board was next to him.

Gunnamatta beach was his go-to. The waves were always steller and the tourists were less frequent to the scene. Also, the bar off the pier was his favorite. Of course, he was partial to it since his close friend owned it and he often got free drinks.

This was also the bar where he met Sakura at.

He closes his eyes and leans back in the sand.

"Kisame."

He knows that voice anywhere.

Fuguki Suikazan.

It had been awhile.

"You haven't been answering your phone." "I don't have it on me." "Your presence has been requested by the board." "I keep telling you guys, I'm not interested in involving myself with the family business." "We need you," Fuguki insisted.

Kisame brought himself to his feet. "Not. Interested," he said with his board at hand. He meant to take a dip in the ocean. Clear his head. Or maybe fill it with thoughts and the few memories he had of Sakura.

Anything was better than being bothered by Fuguki.

"Eriko has been dismissed."

Kisame laughed as he continued walking away from the round large man. He could hear him awkwardly follow him. Dress shoes aren't meant for the sand. "So the pervert finally got a lawsuit going on him or something?" he asked jokingly. The entire family knew that Eriko had an issue with respecting women. Why he was appointed as CEO was beyond him. Eriko was hands down more lunatic than a businessman. Though, Kisame never bothered refuting his promotion. After all, if it wasn't Eriko it would have been him. Business never interested Kisame. He loved surfing, he loved the sea.

In his family's eyes, his attraction to the water was pointless. He should use his high IQ and creativity to aid the family business.

But who cared about Lithium?

He didn't.

No one seemed to understand that.

"It's a complicated situation. But, we're in need of your expertise. We just signed a deal with Uchiha Enterprise." Kisame's quirked a brow. "Uchiha Enterprise?" The look of interest did not go past Fuguki.

"Yes. It'll propel MR significantly within the International trade of Lithium. However, we can only trade with UE." "Terrible negotiating," Kisame said.

"It's beyond us. Eriko assaulted their representative. A high-level coordinator and manager within UE. If we were to avoid a crippling lawsuit, it was necessary." The surfer's hand sweat. He clenched his fist. 'What were the chances that the representative was...'

"Do you know the person's name? The representative, I mean."

Kisame's tone was cautious and curious.

"Sakura Haruno."

The 6' 6" muscled surfer's gaze darkened.

"Where's Eriko?"

Fuguki subconsciously took a tentative step back. "I don't know." Kisame straightened his back. "Fine. I'll go with you to discuss whatever matters you need with the board. However, in exchange, I request that you give me Eriko's exact location once our meeting is through. Understand?"

"Y-Yes, Sir."

"Good."

Kisame stepped away from the lick of waves that reached for him and walked beside Fuguki, his father's right-hand man.

He felt anger boil within him. Eriko DARED to touch Sakura?

He'd make his Uncle understand just how big of a mistake he made by doing so.


	7. Chapter 7

Men of the Sea

**Chapter 7**

**Sasuke's POV**

Karin and Kana softly giggled once Sakura fully closed the door behind her. The three of them momentarily sat within the darkness of Sasuke's office.

Sasuke could feel his heart pounding vigorously within his chest.

"That sounds lovely," Sakura said to Itachi, genuinely sounding like she meant it. Sasuke felt himself become irritated. He shoved both of the girls away from him and began to button his shirt. Wide eyes regarded him. "Uchiha-Sama." Karin mewled. He glared at her. His mood was suddenly sour.

"Let us finish." Kana practically begged.

"Fuck off."

He pulled up his pants, tucked in his shirt, buckled his belt, and threw on his blazer. Smoothing down his hair, he glared at the two naked girls that were still at his feet. "Get. Dressed." "But-" "I won't say it again." Kana pouted. He didn't give a damn.

He felt Karin's cold gaze on him. He ignored it.

He wasn't sure what had him so agitated all of a sudden. But, in the end, it didn't really matter. He just wanted Karin and Kana out of his sight. "When you're fully clothed, leave." The girls didn't protest.

Moments later, Sasuke heard the door open.

The light flickered on.

Itachi presented himself within Sasuke's personal quarters. He obviously was not pleased with the scene before him. "I should say that I am surprised, but I'm not." His brother regarded both of the girls. They hadn't had the chance to fully clothe themselves yet. "Hm. No wonder Sakura was so shocked. My, how you have fallen, Sasuke." "Shut up." "It's a symptom of her kindness, Sakura not calling you out when she had the chance. She tried to cover for you instead."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "I said: Shut. UP!" "Oh, I heard you. I just don't care. Foolish little brother, surely you are smart enough to at least lock your office door if you're going to be partaking in scandalous behavior." "You don't know what you're talking about." "I think anyone with an inkling of intelligence could surmise exactly what occurred here, Sasuke."

Karin had only managed to put on her forest green lingerie. And yet, she did not seem at all perturbed as she walked up to Itachi. Her petite frame was dwarfed by his brother's height. She wasn't intimidated. "Leave him alone." Itachi hardly offered her a glance. His eyes remained on him. "So now your whores' are defending you?"

Karin attempted to slap Itachi in the face. Without looking he caught her wrist in mid-air. Karin pulled back to free herself. Itachi let her go.

"I wonder how Father would react to the news that his son is going against UE policy and fraternizing with the staff he manages? On company grounds, no less. Hm, he had mentioned the potential of demoting you, hadn't he?" "Stay out of my business." "Why? Clearly, you aren't trying to hide anything."

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked while straightening his black tie. He didn't want to take Itachi's scolding any longer.

"Based on your poor behavior with Sakura, I can assume your answer," Itachi began seriously, "But I must confirm for the sake of my own curiosity." Sasuke regarded his older brother peculiarly.

"Have you slept with Sakura?"

Sasuke frowned.

Before the engagement was announced, Sakura and Sasuke often spent time together. He knew that her crush on him had subsided, and that was fine with him. Sakura was the one girl on this planet besides his mother that he respected. Her platonic company was enough.

Their friendship was genuine.

At around age fourteen, Sakura began to scold him for his habit of sleeping around. He enjoyed the attention. Sakura didn't dote on him like she used to…

Admittedly, it annoyed him.

But, he didn't blame her. After all, they were growing up. The thought that they were growing **apart** did not register kindly within his mind. Of course, he wasn't thrilled with the notion of being engaged. But after he calmed down, he realized that if it was Sakura… It really wasn't all that bad. And too, shouldn't he use this to his advantage somehow?

Sasuke came to the decision he would do the right thing. He would quit his skirt-chasing habits and commit to Sakura.

Yea, he was annoyed at the situation. But the reality was, Sakura was hardly the worst person to be stuck with for the rest of his life.

It was a late Saturday afternoon. Sakura and Sasuke were awkwardly sitting within his bedroom. Naruto, as always, was running late. Sakura, per usual, had her nose in a book. Though, Sasuke wondered if it was a way to also keep herself busy so that she did not have to talk to him. Whatever. He was playing video games across the bed from where she sat. He kept losing his stupid game. His eyes couldn't stay on the screen, they kept venturing to Sakura's petite frame.

After losing a fifth time Sasuke threw his gameboy across his bed. It thumped on his comforter and tumbled to the ground. He didn't reach for it.

He regarded the pink haired girl. "Ne, Sakura." "Hm?" she responded cautiously. He didn't blame her, he'd been a jerk since she told him she wasn't saying no to her father. After a few awkward minutes he finally stated, "We're stuck with each other." She dog-eared the page she was reading and closed her book. She turned to him.

"Yea."

Her voice held a tone of sadness to it. He ignored the sensation and emotion that riled within him. "You're going to be my wife." He said slowly. Her eyes widened at that. "So we might as well hook up, or something. You know?"

'She didn't know', her face stated clearly.

He grabbed her arm and pinned her against his bed.

Emerald eyes, always calculating, always seeing, regarded him.

She was his.

He'd _show_ her that she was his.

He leaned forward to kiss her.

She punched him.

He flew backward, off of the bed, and landed awkwardly on the floor. His hands instinctively went to his nose. 'Was it bleeding!?' He wasn't sure. But his eyes watered as he turned to his side. He'd never been a serious target of Sakura's infamous lethal hand. Her right hook was no joke.

She casually slid off of his bed and grabbed her book.

"Sasuke, you're a real idiot."

And she was gone.

Naruto showed up about twenty minutes later. He asked where Sakura was. Sasuke said he didn't know.

He didn't fucking care, at that point.

She wouldn't tell her father no to the engagement, and she would not even kiss him. She was the tart he always thought she was.

Frigid bitch.

"No." Sasuke hissed.

Itachi looked pleased. "Hm, as I figured."

Sasuke stomped towards Itachi. The slightly older man had to slightly gaze upwards to look Sasuke in the eye. This made him feel slightly better.

"Karin and Kana, get out." "But we're not fully dr-" "GET OUT." The girls grabbed whatever clothes they hadn't put on and ran out of his office. The door slammed shut behind them.

"I could be lying. After all, we were engaged for TEN YEARS." "Be honest, Sasuke. She wouldn't touch you if someone _paid_ her. You never treated her right. I will." "You don't know her, Itachi. What makes you think you truly have a shot? Just because Father handed her to you, doesn't mean anything. She could refuse you."

'Like she refused me…'

Itachi grinned as if he knew something Sasuke didn't. It pissed Sasuke off even more.

"My, do I hear the inklings of jealousy? What we do and how I feel doesn't concern you." "It does," Sasuke said before he could think his response through. "And why is that?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke couldn't answer.

"I'll see you later, Sasuke."

Itachi turned to leave. Sasuke didn't want him to go. At least, not yet.

The low ponytail that was at the nape of Itachi's neck was suddenly in Sasuke's hand. Itachi fell back with one grand tug. He turned to Sasuke with a glare. Sasuke was too busy looking at his open hand to notice. He'd never put a hand on Itachi before.

"You childish little-" Itachi reached for Sasuke.

"ENOUGH."

He stopped in mid-motion.

"Father." The two sons said in unison. Neither of them heard his entrance. "Sasuke, care to inform me as to why there are two staff members running around the halls half-naked?" Fugaku asked, obviously displeased. "Sir, I can explain."

"I'm listening."

"They spilled something on themselves and-" "If you aren't going to tell me the truth, I'm not interested in hearing anything you have to say." Fugaku boomed. Sasuke felt himself bow forward. "Father, I apologize for my behavior. It won't happen again."

Fugaku walked towards Sasuke and Itachi. "Sasuke, I warned you of what would happen if you didn't shape up. That wasn't even two days ago." "I apologize." "Oh, I don't doubt your sincerity of this matter. However, I can not overlook your behavior any longer."

"I am releasing you of your duties within this company for the time being. You are suspended indefinitely." "What!?" Sasuke asked, straightening his back. "Who will run my department?" "Oh, I'll find someone. I heard the newcomer, Sai, is doing quite well. If anything, he's more than qualified for your job. Perhaps I'll make this change a permanent solution?"

"You can't do this." "Oh? It's my company. Sasuke, I can do as I please."

"Itachi, get security. Sasuke will need help clearing out his office."

"Yes, Father." Itachi left with swiftness.

"Please, I'll do what's right. I made a mistake. I'll do better. I'll-"

"Enough! I have given you many chances. It is clear to me that I have failed you as father and did not reprimand you enough as your Superior. This position is a joke to you. I will not deal with your insolence any longer."

Sasuke felt as if he were going to vomit.

'No. No. NO. NO!'

If he wasn't at EU, where else would he work? Who was he if not the rich second son of Fugaku Uchiha?

"I am disappointed in you, Sasuke."

This was all wrong.

This was…

This was…

_Sakura's fault._

Author's note:

Forgive me for the short chapter. I just couldn't resist stopping here! I also want to reiterate how grateful I am to everyone who is following, has favorited, or has reviewed my fic! Literally, I lose my shit (in the best of ways) whenever I get an alert on my phone or see someone has liked my story. I love you all! And I hope you have a fantastic day!

-J


	8. Chapter 8

Men of the Sea

**Chapter 8**

Kisame sat within Fuguki's car. "Don't do anything stupid." "Don't give me orders," The sharp-toothed male growled. "I'd consider my statement more like, friendly advice."

Kisame didn't respond to him. He simply pulled the black hoodie over his torso and its hood over his head. "Do you know Miss Haruno?" Fuguki asked slowly.

"Not particularly." "Then why go through the trouble of this?" Based on his tone it was clear that Fuguki still wasn't sure of Kisame's intent with Eriko. Evidently, he was simultaneously too intimidated to outright ask.

"Don't stick your nose in places it doesn't belong."

Kisame got out of the passenger seat and sauntered through the dark. Eriko was sitting in his backyard alone.

As Kisame rounded the white picket fence he could clearly see the dreamy far off look in Eriko's eyes. He was either piss drunk or on something. Maybe a mixture of both.

The older man was upon his deck and within a chair facing his house. Jazz music was playing in the background. It was a low sad sound. Kisame turned it off as soon as he was in reach of the radio that was perched upon the deck's railing.

Eriko stupidly turned his head in a sweaty haze. With Kisame's hoodie and the aided darkness, he knew that Eriko couldn't see his face. The older man simply sighed.

"Are you here to rob me?" Kisame didn't answer. Eriko turned around, his back was to Kisame. It was puzzling. But he wouldn't try to understand the inebriated.

He walked forth and put a large strong hand on Eriko's shoulder from behind. The man did not even flinch. Eriko reached beside him and grabbed the drink that was settled on the glass patio table.

"I used to dream, you know?" He sipped a brown liquid that occupied the lowball glass. "Dreams are pointless. Never forget that." He said with a nod. His words were slurred.

He paused after taking another gulp of his drink. The ice within his glass was mostly melted.

A bourbon on the rocks.

Now, mostly just bourbon.

It made him think of his dad. He momentarily felt a softness for his Uncle. The feeling quickly resided.

"You don't seem like a robber."

Kisame remained silent.

His uncle sighed.

"Just get on with it, then. Whatever it is you intend to do."

**Sakura's POV**

Green eyes searched through emails and text messages.

Nothing yet.

Taking Ino's advice she took the day off. Giving her the rare opportunity to lounge about within her childhood bedroom on a pleasant Friday morning. She stretched her legs within her bed and kicked her quilt off of her.

The only issue with not working was that she couldn't distract herself. She refreshed the "unread" tab within her email app to see that nothing had changed.

Sakura turned to her side and twirled a thin strand of long hair around her fingers.

With a sigh, she placed her cellphone on her nightstand.

She still hadn't received a message or email from Itachi. Though, she tried to mentally reason to herself that it was only 7:45 AM. He had plenty of time to send word of their date.

Sakura maneuvered onto her back.

'Itachi, huh?'

She was somewhat happy that she was now engaged to Itachi instead of Sasuke. But…

A memory: A flash of a sharp grin, of muscles, of laughter, and kind eyes.

Kisame.

Truthfully, she still thought of him. Despite its brevity, she would argue that Kisame and their short-lived interactions were the closest experience to an actual relationship she'd ever had.

She tried not to think of how pathetic that was.

Sakura sat upright.

What good would it do to dwell over him? He likely forgot all about her by now anyway. She imagined herself putting her time with Kisame in a box and sticking it within the furthest and darkest corner of her mind. He was just a memory. She shouldn't dwell on him any longer.

Besides, it was nearing eight o'clock.

She should start her day.

After a round at the gym and a shower at home, it wasn't until ten AM when she finally started making breakfast. Sakura tuned in and out to the voice that emitted from her father's open bedroom door as she moved within the kitchen. Shizune, the nurse, was currently in her father's room reading aloud to her comatose Dad. Shizune insisted that there have been studies promoting such activities despite the subjects being in a coma. At this point, Sakura and Kakashi were up for anything. As of right then, Sakura was the only child home. Kakashi was away on a business trip. Something about "research" for an upcoming book of his.

Considering his books were erotic fiction, Sakura tended not to pry too deep in what his "research" consisted of.

Her spectacular breakfast consisted of peanut butter toast and over-hard eggs. She absentmindedly ate her breakfast while staring out the window.

It was a beautiful day.

The sun was bright and the sky was clear. Not a single cloud was in sight.

She took a bite out of her eggs and began to hum.

She felt tranquil.

So much so that a rapt on her front door practically startled her.

She finished a slice of her toast and dusted her hands on her robe.

'Who could that be?' She wondered.

"Coming."

Sakura opened the door. And there stood Sasuke. Tall, dark, handsome, and obviously wasted.

"Sasu-"

He pushed his way into the house. He reeked. "I was told you'd be here." He interrupted. Sakura awkwardly stumbled back. In the last second, she grabbed her bearings.

"What are you-?"

"It's your fault." He said calmly. "What?" "IT'S YOUR FAULT."

He grabbed her by the arm. "I lost my job because of you. You're always ruining things, Sakura. WHY DON'T YOU JUST DISAPPEAR?" Sakura was too stunned to react. With his hold still on her arm, he threw her against the wall.

"You've always been annoying but this is becoming too much, don't you think?" He slurred. He meant to pin her against the wall, but she twisted her way out of his hold.

"Sakura?" It was Shizune.

"Who the fuck is that?" Sasuke rudely asked, his eyes narrowing at the stranger within the Hatake house.

"Listen, Bitch, Sakura and I are talking. You better leave if you know what's good for you."

Shizune looked between the two young adults. Sasuke was clearly drunk. While Sakura, on the other hand, looked winded and nervous. "I'm going to call the cops."

"Wait!"

Shizune paused. "He doesn't normally act like this. Let me call Itachi. Maybe he can pick him up and calm him down."

Sasuke laughed. "Itachi, Itachi, Itachi. That's all you care about now, huh?"

"Sasuke, it's probably best for you to stay quiet."

"Where's your shut-in of a father?" Sasuke asked with a lopsided grin, ignoring Sakura's earlier advice. Sakura felt her heart momentarily stop."I know he's here. He never fucking leaves his house. SAKUMO. TEACH YOUR 'DAUGHTER' HOW TO PROPERLY TREAT HER GUESTS."

Sasuke laughed.

Sakura suddenly felt overwhelmed.

Sakura could handle almost anything. But the one weakness she had was her Dad. She suddenly felt very small. She was 10 years old all over again. Stunned by the cruelty of her bullies, her peers. She could do nothing. She could say nothing.

"S-Stop." She begged with a sliver of strength backing her words. She felt so weak.

"Sakumo!" Sasuke howled, obviously ignoring her request. He enjoyed the obvious pain he was causing her.

'Someone, help me.'

"STOP IT!"

Green wide eyes took in the form of Shizune. She reached for Sakura and helped her back to her feet. Sakura hadn't realized she was brought to her knees in the first place. Though, standing she felt dizzy. Shizune did not let her go. Sakura kept hold of her hand.

Shizune was her lifeline.

"I don't know who you are and frankly, I don't care. Your malice is unnecessary. Please leave."

"Who the fuck are you?" Sasuke asked, his mood careening to flush anger.

"I am Sakumo's nurse."

Sasuke laughed. It was a terrible sound.

"So the old man finally lost it? We were all waiting for it to happen. Where is he? I want to see him. Is he all drugged up? On the happy pills? Ever since his wife left him he has never been the same. He's such a weak prick."

Sakura couldn't breathe. Each word felt like violence. She was visibly shaking. Shizune was no match for this version of Sasuke. How could she be? Sakura wasn't either.

He was out of control.

A Madman.

"We knew he was gone when he adopted Sakura. A freak with pink hair and no one to love her. Just out of the blue he introduces you as his daughter. Father told him to get a therapy dog. Instead, he got _you_."

Sasuke clutched his stomach while laughing.

Sakura felt eyes water. "Stop it."

"Everyone loves a charity case, Sakura. Especially Sakumo. He only kept you around because he knew you had no one else to turn too. A foster kid with no memory and pink hair, you think he actually liked you? Loved you? No one loves you, Sakura. Not even yourself."

**Sasuke's POV**

"No one loves you, Sakura. Not even yourself."

He loved seeing her wither in pain. He loved seeing her hurt and in tears.

Hurt more.

Feel more pain.

It was the only way he could reprimand her.

After all, she needed to be punished. It was her fault he lost his job, her fault that he lost favor with Father.

**Her. **

**Fault. **

It was the train of thought that kept him going and fueled his fire.

"Where is your freak of a dad?" He laughed as if it were the funniest thing he could say. "Sakumo!" he sang out as if he were playing hide and go seek with a small child. Shizune knelt down to Sakura. She was sitting on the floor again. This time she seemed defeated and was crying.

It gave Sasuke strength.

"Sakumo! Where are you hiding!?"

Sasuke stepped away from the two and made a beeline to Sakumo's bedroom. It had been years since he had stepped into the Hatake household. But the layout was the same as he had remembered from his years as a kid.

He opened the door, expecting to see a doped up, white long-haired man. He imagined he'd be rocking back and forth in a corner. Or drooling from his mouth while staring at the ceiling. Giddiness bubbled within him.

He was laughing as he entered the bedroom.

"Saku-"

His voice died within his throat.

Sakumo was certainly in his room.

But not in the way that Sasuke had visualized.

The old man that he'd remembered since his earliest years of childhood looked frail and on death's door within his bed, hooked up to an obscene amount of machines. It didn't take a genius to realize that he was barely alive and that the machines were keeping him in the world of the living.

The room was filled with flowers and sunlight.

Even so, death was the most fragrant scent of them all.

Sasuke felt the high of hurting Sakura fade.

Sasuke closed the door and unhurriedly walked back to the Hatake's house entrance. Sakura's hands were to her face, her shoulders were shaking. Shizune was kneeling beside her, trying to console her. Upon his approach, she gazed up at him. Venomous hate filled her dark eyes.

"Sakura has insisted that I not call the cops. However, if you say one more thing to her, I'll bypass her request and call them anyway. I recommend you leave immediately."

Sasuke obliged.

His driver tipped his hat to him as he re-entered the car. "Where to now, Sir?" he asked, a bored drawl lacing his words.

Sasuke dumbly looked at Sakura's childhood home through the car's window, then back to his driver. The older gentleman stared at him expectedly through the rearview mirror. "Take me to the Uchiha Manor."

"As you wish."

Sasuke liked to think that he knew everything.

After all, he was an Uchiha. They were the innovators of tech and one of the wealthiest families in the world. It was hard to not think highly of yourself when you come from such impeccable breeding.

And yet, Sasuke caught a glimpse of his own incompetence.

He thought he knew everything he needed to know about Sakura. She'd always been transparent. If she was upset or happy or annoyed or thinking or _anything, _he could tell. And yet, he didn't know that her own father was in such a miserable state…

What else didn't he know?

"_...It was his dying wish." _

His father knew of Sakumo's condition. And yet, he didn't tell him. Why?

Why didn't Sakura tell him either? He would have maybe been a little nicer to her if he had known…

"_Where is your freak of a dad?"_

Sasuke put a hand to his mouth. He felt sick.

He said such terrible things to Sakura.

Out of all the things he's done to her, this was the absolute worst.

"Sir? Do you need me to pull over?"

Sasuke swallowed the contents of his stomach. "No, keep driving."

"Yes, Sir."

He would speak to his father.

He would get to the bottom of this.


	9. Chapter 9

Men of the Sea

**Chapter 9**

"Kakashi, it's me. Shizune." "Yes, yes. Sakumo, he's the same." Or, in other words, he wasn't any worse than he was. He wasn't dead. "I think…" she began hesitantly. "I think you should come home." "Yes, I know that I said Sakumo is fine. But, Sakura…"

Sakura shifted in her bed. She pulled the covers as close to herself as she could.

'_Swallow me up. Eat me whole. Make me disappear.'_

"She needs you."

Sakura thought to herself that she didn't need anyone.

"_Stay strong, Sakura."_

'But Dad,' she thought to herself bitterly, 'You didn't stay strong, did you?'

"Sasuke Uchiha was here and he said some terrible, terrible things." Shizune continued over the phone. "Well," her voice lowered some, "He mentioned the potential root of her adoption. And he's also discovered Sakumo." She was silent for a moment. "He's gone now."

Sakura turned her head within her pillow and allowed for her hair to cover her face. She curled even further into herself.

Disappear.

Disappear.

Disappear, Sakura.

Sasuke's voice echoed within her head, "_Sakura. WHY DON'T YOU JUST DISAPPEAR?"_

Sakura wondered the same thing.

"Yes, I believe he was drunk."

Sakura mentally scoffed, 'Drunk was an understatement.'

"She's in bed. But...Just come home, Kakashi."

"Yes, I'll-" Kakashi must have interrupted her because she didn't finish her sentence. "I'll let her know. Thank you."

She heard Shizune hang up their house phone.

Her footsteps were soft as she walked to Sakura's room.

Sakura felt the dip of her bed where Shizune sat. A comforting hand began to rub her back. The pink-haired woman felt ridiculous. She wanted to shout at Shizune and ask her to leave her alone! But she didn't. She closed her eyes and mentally asked God to not ever let it end.

A tender comforting hand upon her body.

A maternal touch.

"Kakashi is cutting his trip short. He'll be here by tonight." 'Tonight? What time is it?' Sakura knew it was getting late. The orange warm hues bled through her slightly parted curtains. Was he taking the bullet train? A plane?

Shizune's hand left Sakura's back. Sakura immediately craved her touch once more. "Would you like some water?" Sakura managed to turn her head side to side as it remained on her pillow. "Alright. I'll...I'll make dinner. If you feel up to it, please come eat. Otherwise, there'll be food in the refrigerator."

Sakura nodded. She couldn't manage to speak. Her throat felt too raw. And too, the task of vocal communication required energy she didn't have.

Shizune patted her arm and left.

Sakura suddenly didn't want to be alone.

You'd think a girl would be used to it by now, huh?

She felt tears whelm within her eyes once more. Was it true? Was Sasuke telling her the truth? Did… Did Sakumo really look at her as a charity case? Was she truly a distraction for him since his wife left him? An upgrade from a therapy dog?

Sakura didn't remember anything before the age of 10. Her earliest memory was that of the orphanage. A bland and terrible place, as they often were. She was an easy person to bully. She was small and had naturally _pink_ hair. Of course, she was a target for the already troubled youth that lived in that awful space.

"Swallow me up. Eat me whole. Make me disappear." She would pray to God. Scraped, bruised, and bloodied, she felt like it was the easiest way out.

Disappear.

"_Sakura. WHY DON'T YOU JUST DISAPPEAR?"_

After months had gone by, she was brought to one of the staff member's offices. She thought she was getting in trouble. For what? She wasn't sure. But it was always a possibility. The punishment was meant to be given for wrongdoings. If the actual culprit was brought to justice didn't really matter to the staff members. At the end of the day, it was about making an example out of someone.

"Sakura Haruno." A woman whose face she now can't remember addressed her.

"Hai," she responded solemnly.

She hadn't even been hit yet and her hand already throbbed.

"Someone is interested in adopting you."

Adoption?

Who?

Her?

Wasn't she here to be punished?

It didn't feel real.

The sound of approaching footsteps thrummed in her ears. Like the beat of a drum. Like her heart.

"Sakura…"

She looked upwards. Her first encounter with Sakumo was that of a man with a sweet smile. He looked friendly.

And incredibly sad.

"From this day on, I'd like for you to be my daughter. Is that alright with you?"

'Was it alright with her? Of course, it was fine with her.' He was a strange person, even back then.

Though, for all of his strange tendencies, he was kind and reliable. He was always supportive. Always caring. Always smiling.

By now she understood he was depressed. As she always suspected. But he never allowed for her to worry.

She blinks back her tears. She was tired of crying. Tired of being a victim.

Disappear.

"Swallow me up."

"Eat me whole."

"Make me disappear."

**Kakashi's POV**

Dark eyes scanned the pages of his notebook. He had written detailed notes of all the delicious food he had tried thus far while visiting Kyoto. The book he was currently working on had a refined Chef as the protagonist.

And as a result...

Kakashi wanted to understand food, understand their texture and tastes and origins. And also, he meant to interview a few well-known restaurant owners and Chefs within Kyoto. The intention was so that he could get into the head and mindset of a true Chef. How important to them was their craft? What were the common personality traits? What were their backstories? How did they get to where they are now?

However, this aspect of his trip was cut short thanks to the incident involving Sakura.

He closed his notebook and stared out of the window.

The scenery was beautiful and fleeting. As consequence of the 200 mph speed of the bullet train. Even so, to him, the train seemed to move at leisure. Sakura was waiting for him. Shizune said that Sakura needed him.

And if he were being honest, Sakura probably needed him for quite some time now.

It was his own selfishness that made him hesitate.

He didn't want to involve himself with her. At first, he saw her as proof or as a painful physical manifestation of his father's pain. With his mother leaving them, he'd stopped smiling, he'd stop _talking_. He simply sat, his eyes unseeing, his heartbroken.

Sakura became a part of their lives only because his father was heartbroken.

Fugaku tried to snap him out of it. Recommended therapy, offered vacations, trips to his personal villas. He mentioned acupuncture, aromatherapy, dating, _anything, _and everything to help his best friend.

His father didn't bite.

Kakashi was beginning middle school when his mother left. It was years later until his father began to become a little more alive. Upon occasion he would talk to Kakashi, he began to be active around the house, on rare occasions he took Kakashi to the bookstore, little things.

But he still wasn't the same. Kakashi doubted he'd ever revert back to how he was before.

At the beginning of high school, Kakashi settled this terrible truth within himself. He accepted this dispirited variant of his father.

But the truth of the matter was, he resented his parents.

Both of them.

His mother left him. She didn't even say goodbye. And his father, so distraught, so broken by her departure, fell apart. He cracked. He never saw anything like it. One day, his father was just...there. But also, he wasn't. It was as if he were living with a ghost. There were some days he had to spoon-feed Sakumo. He wouldn't eat on his own. He would go days, **YEARS**, staring at the front door from the sitting room. Waiting and hoping his mother would return.

And suddenly, one day, his father came to his room. Kakashi was preparing for his move to his College dorms. He'd done everything himself. College applications, tours, etc. As was such since he was eleven years old. And then, there was his father out of nowhere. He was laughing and excited. "I have a surprise for you." It was the most alive he'd been in years. Kakashi was curious what had encouraged this change. Curious what suddenly brought some life back into him.

The two Hatakes walked to the front of the house and to his Dad's car. Sakumo opened the backseat car door. And then, there she was.

Small, dirty, bruised, with large green eyes and questionable pink hair.

She had a small worn backpack on, and shoes that were obviously too big for her feet.

"This is your little sister. Her name is Sakura."

Kakashi was astonished. When had his father been with a woman to create such an odd-looking child? He tried to rack his brain of any woman with pink hair he'd seen. Or was it… Mother's child?

Sakumo picked the girl up and brought her to the sitting room. He eased her within his favorite chair. "Let's talk in your room."

The smile still hadn't left his face.

Kakashi followed his dad.

Sakumo looked within Kakashi's room with a faraway look in his eyes. As if he were taking in his surroundings but was simultaneously not looking at all. At that time, it was filled with boxes. Some packed, others empty.

"Dad, what's happening? Who is that girl?" Kakashi asked, his heart hammering against his chest.

Sakumo was suddenly brought back to the present.

"I adopted her today."

Kakashi was expecting anything. But not that. Adopted her? Was he not enough? He furrowed his brows. "She needs us," Sakumo said with a nod.

Kakashi bit his lip so hard he was waiting for the coppery taste of blood to fill his mouth.

'She needs them?'

'I've _been_ needing you!'

There were many things he wanted to say to his dad. None of them kind. But instead, he simply nodded.

"Be a good big brother to her. I'm counting on you," Sakumo said with a laugh. Kakashi tried to remember when was the last time his father had genuinely laughed so much. He couldn't recount a single moment since before his mother left them both.

His dad was alive for the first time it seemed like in years.

Kakashi didn't want to take this moment from him.

"Of course, Dad." Kakashi forced a smile on his lips.

And then she was theirs. This scarily small little girl. She was their responsibility.

Kakashi was grateful he was leaving for college in mere months.

But she was still there when he came home for the holidays.

And each time he came home, his father seemed more alive, and she seemed more comfortable. Kakashi suddenly felt more like an outsider when he visited. Sakumo would ruffle her hair, encourage her, cook, take her out on outings…

Kakashi didn't recognize his Dad.

And he became bitter.

How many basketball games had Sakumo missed? How often was Kakashi left to his own vices and at school? Bless Fugaku. He tried his best to fill Sakumo's shoes in most matters. But it wasn't the same. He wanted, no, he _needed_ his Dad. But he wasn't there.

Yet, with Sakura around, he was?

She was a stranger! She wasn't his real kid! It wasn't right!

Was he not enough!?

Was he not worthy of that same affection?

Was he forgettable?

Or was his presence just a reminder of what he had lost? The love of his life?

Kakashi couldn't figure it out. And he never asked. He was scared the wrong thing would steal away his happiness and he'd revert back to his old ways.

And so, he did the next best thing. He avoided home unless it was absolutely necessary. And he avoided Sakura as best as he could.

He would get updates from his father over the phone.

The engagement to the youngest Uchiha son was the most absurd thing his father had told him. But again, it was like another revival. He could literally hear the smile in his voice. He was happy.

But then…

Slowly…

The happiness began to fade.

And Sakumo began to question his decision.

"She's upset." He told Kakashi one day over the phone. "Who is?" Kakashi asked absentmindedly. He was cooking breakfast for himself at home. "Sakura is." Kakashi hesitantly asked, "Why?" "I think...I think I've made a mistake. With the engagement…" Kakashi wanted to yell at his father, of course she'd be unhappy! Any moron could have told him that.

But his father didn't seem to need him badgering him. "I just wanted to protect her. Fugaku is my dearest friend. Surely his son would treat her kindly? Surely his son would love her? They seemed so close already. I just… I don't want her to experience heartbreak."

Heartbreak.

The thing that stole his father away from him. The thing that broke him.

"_I don't want her to experience heartbreak."_

Sakura might not have seen his father at his worse, but he knew she wasn't dumb. Anyone could see how happy the engagement made him. And one thing Kakashi knew about Sakura, she loved Sakumo dearly. She'd do anything to secure the joy that his father had. "Dad… Maybe just talk to her? If you truly are worried, confront the issue."

It was the wrong thing to say.

His father hung up the phone.

He didn't hear from him for a month.

Kakashi didn't bring it up again.

It's Christmas.

And cold outside. Flurries are floating and drifting with the current of the wind. Kakashi takes in the sky, its frigid beauty.

"Sasuke!"

Kakashi turns to the voice. It's a woman. She throws her arms around the neck of Sasuke Uchiha. He smiles. They're across the street from him. They had obviously just left the extravagant restaurant they're standing in front of.

She kisses him square on the lips.

Kakashi feels the intimacy of the scene. But… The Uchiha brat is engaged to his sister. Should he intervene or…?

"_I don't want her to experience heartbreak."_

Kakashi's feet move before he can settle on a plan.

"Uchiha."

Sasuke looks beside him. Kakashi had just crossed the street. "Hatake-San." Sasuke smiles. Though, there's hesitance. The woman, a beauty with dark hair and blue eyes, regards Kakashi. As if she's waiting for him to acknowledge her too. Or, for Sasuke to introduce her. "I didn't know you were back in Tokyo."

"For the holidays."

Sasuke nods. "Of course." "Sakura hasn't been home all that much since I've been back. Have you two been spending time together?" Sasuke's eyes sharpen with annoyance. "Not at all. I hear she's busy." Silence ensues between both men. It is apparent that the college student is riled up and angry. He doesn't speak and Kakashi doesn't either. He's observing the younger man. Also, he's curious as to what he will say. "Well, we'll be off." He says, ultimately running away.

'Coward,' Kakashi thinks to himself.

He watches the two walk off. The woman speaks to him once they're out of earshot. Kakashi wonders if she is asking who he was. Or who was that Sakura person Kakashi mentioned? Sasuke ignores her.

She reaches for his hand. He wretches his hands from hers as if her touch burns. Disappointment and confusion are in her icy blue eyes.

"_I don't want her to experience heartbreak."_

Kakashi goes back home. Sakura is sitting with their Dad. They're not speaking, just staring out the window. He knows of their ritual, watching the sunset. But the sun had set some time ago.

And yet...

There was a peacefulness about the two of them. Kakashi reluctantly fully opens the door and enters the house. He then closes it behind him. Sakura is startled with the sound of the closing door. She turns and their eyes lock. "Oh!" she says, for some reason embarrassed. "Welcome back Brother!" Sakura comes to him and takes his coat. "Would you like some tea?"

Always accommodating and thoughtful. For a moment, he wants to ruffle her hair as Dad does. She's a good kid. Too good for that Uchiha brat. But instead, he nods.

Their relationship isn't hands-on. And too, Kakashi doesn't have the confidence to partake in such a task.

'I'm the coward,' he thinks to himself.

She trots off to the kitchen. He sits in her vacant seat close to his Dad. Sakumo looks tired but happy as he regards him.

The smile isn't as foreign as it was ten years ago.

It's nice.

But…

Kakashi can see the cracks that are deepening on his face. The lie of the smile. The lie of his tranquil nature. Or maybe, calling it a lie is unfair. Maybe he was happy. But… He was struggling with the other emotions that were emerging within himself.

Kakashi opens his mouth to ask his Dad how he was doing...

But suddenly Sakura is back. She has a tray in her hands. Tea and cookies. The moment is lost. Which, at the time, is just fine to Kakashi.

The three of them sit. And all three stare out the window.

Kakashi never got why his father liked to stare out the window. What could possibly be so interesting about that small glimpse of outside? And yet, for that moment, it was enough. He understood. The quiet moment of shared space with family, watching the snow fall so gently.

"_I think…" she began hesitantly. "I think you should come home." "Yes, I know that I said Sakumo is fine. But, Sakura…"_

He's brought back to reality. The train has stopped. A polite recorded announcement occurs overhead, "Please remember to take all your belongings. Shinkansen thanks you for choosing us-" Kakashi grabs his bags.

What could the Uchiha brat have said to upset Sakura?

What could have happened that put her in such a state that drove Shizune to call him?

Well, he was certainly close to finding out.

Heavy fatigue settles over him. Sakumo's failing heart had put an immense amount of stress on him. But Sakura too? He felt slightly overwhelmed. A thought occurred to him, he had no idea how to approach the situation. They were never close. She never came to him if she needed anything.

Sakura was self-sufficient.

"_She needs you."_

How did Shizune know that? Did Sakura ask for him?

He couldn't picture it: Sakura asking Shizune to call him.

Maybe he should call Fugaku? He'd know what to do. And too, it was his son's fault. He should clean up the mess that Sasuke created, not him.

The thirty-something white-haired male pauses in mid-step. He's in the middle of the Shinkansen station. Despite it being late, it's bustling. He's a minor individual within the vast crowd. Forgettable.

Unimportant.

"_She needs you."_

For years, Kakashi was blinded by his bitterness and jealousy of Sakura. But at the end of the day, Sakura was just a kid. She didn't ask Sakumo to adopt her, didn't ask for his love. It just happened. Sakumo was happy when he adopted her. Shouldn't he be grateful that she was so obviously the source of his father's joy?

Kakashi looked at himself as not enough. He wasn't enough to snap his father out of his depression. He wasn't wrong to feel upset. But the source of his internal pain and frustration was perhaps misplaced.

"_She needs you."_

Maybe it wasn't that Sakura never needed him. Perhaps it was more like, he never made himself available to her for her to ask.

He resumed his pace.

Kakashi vowed he'd change that.

He'd be there for her from now on.

He was tired of losing people. He was tired of leaving things unsaid.


	10. Chapter 10

Men of the Sea

**Chapter 10**

"Jenny, tell us about the scene. What do you see?"

"Well, John, as you can see behind me the previous CEO of Mineral Resources is currently tied to a billboard." The newscast woman turns her head a fraction. She squints to get a better look despite the bright sun being positioned directly behind the billboard in question. She puts a hand close to her eyes as if it'll help against the harsh sunlight. "In bold red spray paint, behind him are the words, 'I am a Pig.'"

Before the vandalization occurred, the billboard looked to have been a basic advertisement for a local fast-food burger joint. Now, it was a true spectacle. Cars slowed on the highway, everyone wanted to get a better look.

The small boxed image in the upper right corner of John is zoomed in. His profile now fills the television screen. "Police are currently coming to Eriko Hoshigaki's aid. It's created quite a buzz. Police were first notified about a possible abduction when Hoshigaki missed an appointment this morning. A very unusual event, according to our anonymous source. Once the sun began to rise, drivers on the highway began to notice his body tied to the billboard. Police were then dispatched to the scene."

"Upon the coverage of this story a few women have stepped forward with some serious allegations against Hoshigaki. The range of the allegations varies from battery, sexual harassment, and discrimination based on gender."

The visual pans out. Jenny is now the sole focus on the screen. Even so, the viewer can clearly see the firefighter trucks, ambulances, and police cars that are stationed around the thick pole of the billboard behind her.

"Police have confirmed that an investigation is underway."

Kisame sipped his beer in leisure and watched his television with a satisfied grin. He did well for being under a time crunch and working in poor lighting.

His cellphone rang. He glanced at it once and then ignored it. It had been ringing all morning. For obvious reasons, his father was pissed at him.

He'll get over it.

His Uncle got off easy when they dismissed him from his position. No retribution was distributed. It pissed Kisame off. Not just because of Sakura, though, it was a large reason. But because he should have been let go a long time ago. Instead, he was elevated into a position of power. Stupid. Surely there was someone else that could have taken the CEO chair if not him or Eriko?

Kisame backs his head once more, the amber drink is gone. His stomach is full.

He punished Eriko. Someone had to do it. Legally, their company was no longer liable for what Eriko did. His contract was suspended and he was already let go. But let's say someone did go after MR, they could simply offer a few settlements. An estimated couple million lost at worse case scenario. They'd make it back within a month thanks to their new contract with Uchiha Enterprise and increase of trade.

Either way, Sakura got her justice. Which suited the surfer just fine. Speaking of Sakura, Kisame thought to himself that he should check the time for his flight that evening. He placed his empty beer bottle on the coffee table before him and grabbed his cellular device from the table.

Excitement pulsed within him.

Sorting through his apps he found the one he desired. His email. Within his email, he opened the tab that held his ticket information.

TOKYO, Japan.

It was time to make his move.

**Sakura's POV **

Fugaku had requested her presence at the Uchiha Manor.

The young pink-haired woman obliged.

This wasn't what she expected when she received Fugaku's invite.

"Sakura." Her heart is in her ears. Thrumming and throbbing. It's deafening to her.

Sasuke clenches her throat with two strong hands. She can't breathe. She sees Fugaku in the distance. She reaches out for him. She pleads with her eyes, 'Help me'.

He does no such thing.

He turns his back from her with a shake of his head.

"Disappear, Sakura."

Sasuke grins wickedly. He squeezes her throat tighter. She claws at his hands with her long nails. Blood is drawn. She doesn't want to die. Not now, not yet.

Dark purple and blue spots dance in her eyes and fill her vision.

_"Disappear."_

"No!"

Sakura jolts upright and immediately reaches for her neck. However, besides her own, no other hands are present. But the unrest doesn't subside. She is surrounded in darkness. She looks around with a crazed need for light and security. She realizes now she's in her bedroom. But she feels no familiarity or safety. 'Are they hiding? Was someone in the shadows?'

She pushes herself to her headboard, her hands are still on her neck, protecting it from any potential threat.

A flash of lightning, a drum of thunder, Sakura feels small and vulnerable.

When had she become so weak? Storms normally didn't scare her.

A knock rapts at her door, she nearly screams. It takes her a moment to compose herself. "W-who is there?"

"It's me."

'Kakashi?'

She suddenly remembers that Shizune mentioned Kakashi cutting his trip short. "'Can I come in?" He asks. She bites her lower lip. "Yes."

The door opens and he's there.

He switches on the light within her room. He looks hesitant as he takes a small step inside her personal space. Sakura realizes that this might be the first time in fifteen years that Kakashi has come inside her bedroom.

He's still in his day clothes. And he carries with him a faint scent of rain. As he sits next to her at the edge of her bed, she can see the small imprint from the water droplets upon his shoulders and hair. He's obviously just made it home.

"I talked to Shizune earlier…" Sakura clenched and unclenched her fingers. This was a different Kakashi. This person she wasn't used to dealing with. Why was he here? Why did Shizune call him back home? Why was he talking to her? In her room of all places? Why?

Why?

_Why?_

"But before I go into anything, I first want to ask if you are okay?" Sakura's hands pause. She curls her legs to her chest. 'Was she alright?' Her answer would quite obviously be no. But she didn't feel comfortable telling Kakashi that. "I'm fine," she said, her eyes not meeting his and finding an interesting spec of dark green lint on her multi-colored quilt.

"Sakura, I've decided something on my way here. I'm going to try to communicate with you more, and be there for you. But I need you to be open with me too in order for me to do that." Her head snapped forward.

He looked concerned when she brought both of her hands to her face in a hard slap to her cheeks. "U-Um, Sakura?"

Her face stung.

She was awake.

Her eyes widened. She wasn't still stuck in a dream. "Kakashi?" He hesitantly hummed in response. "You're real, right?" "Uh-huh."

She nodded.

"I thought so."

She bites her lip. She feels too raw for this conversation and unprepared. But, Kakashi was here. He was making an effort. She should meet him halfway, right?

"I understand." She says slowly.

Kakashi nods and turns his head, he faces her window. She momentarily does the same. The storm outside looks violent and terrible.

"I haven't been conducting myself appropriately with you. I'm sorry about that." His eyes are fixated on something. Sakura isn't sure his view is something from within their yard or not. Either way, he's not fully present within her four white walls. His hands are tight on his knees. "As a big brother, I failed you. I should have been there for you. Especially when Dad told me about the whole engagement situation… But I selfishly ignored you and continued to keep you at a distance. I want you to understand that this was not because of you. But rather my frustration with Dad. Before… Before you came here, he was bad. I know you've seen him on his low days. But… He was much, much worse."

Kakashi suddenly stopped speaking. He clenched his jaw and nodded. "He wasn't here. That's the best way I can describe it. He was a ghost. I basically raised myself after my mom walked out on us. And I took care of him too. After a while, I accepted this facet of my life. But suddenly, when I have one metaphorical foot out the door with me getting ready to leave for college, he shows up with you. He's alive for the first time in years. I was jealous. I was angry. I was bitter. "

"I...don't understand," Sakura whispers.

"After years of me trying my best, of me doing all that I could… I couldn't bring him back. I felt like I wasn't enough. _You_ healed him. And I resented you because of it. It was selfish of me. And it influenced my behavior. It wasn't fair to you." He stood and bowed to her. "I-It's alright." "It's not. I'm sorry, Sakura. For not being there for you."

Sakura wasn't sure what to say, so she said nothing. Instead, she slowly eased out of bed and wrapped her arms around Kakashi.

After he straightened his back, his own arms wrapped around her. She said softly, "It's alright."

After all, he was here for her now.

**Sasuke's POV**

For as far back as Sasuke could remember, he'd always been compared to Itachi. Itachi was the golden child. He was always the exceptional person in the room. And Sasuke, he was Itachi's brother. Never himself.

Never exceptional.

He hated it.

Even in school, teachers would recognize him as the second son of Fugaku Uchiha. As the brother of Itachi Uchiha. Few people saw him as simply himself.

That is until he was thirteen.

A girl comes up to him. He can hardly remember her face, and her name is lost to him. But it was the girl he'd lost his virginity to. They were each other's firsts. It was the first time he was the first of anything in _anyone's_ life.

And he felt good about it.

Not just physically, but mentally. It gave him a high. Nobody cared about Itachi when they were on a date with him, when he was fucking them. He was addicted at an early age. Over a decade later, and he'd become a glutton for physical affection, for the female's attention. So much so, it blinded him.

His behavior worsened, his mood altered. He was always looking for his next lay. And whatever nightlife he had bled into the day. There was no differentiation between work and play. He fucked when at work. He drank whenever he wanted. He partied at all hours. And he treated people as he pleased.

What were they going to do about it?

He was invincible.

A vision of Sakumo in his bed, dying, filtered to the front of his mind's eye. He shivered as he entered his parent's home. He knew his mother, Mikoto Uchiha, was probably still out and about. She was a bit of a socialite and enjoyed spending time with her friends. But at this hour, father was surely home.

He confirmed as much with the house staff as soon as somebody greeted him and handed him a towel.

He took his time as he walked the familiar route to his father's office. He was in no hurry. Even if he was desperate for an explanation… What happened to Sakumo? And why was it a secret? His publication company was running just fine. He hadn't caught wind of there being any issues in the recent months…

Not that he was actively looking for problems. But surely, if things were amiss, he'd know? Sakumo had been mostly hands-off with Hatake Scholastic for over a decade. But he was still the decision-maker. How did they continue to function if he was not an active participant in the business affairs?

He knocked on his father's office door.

"Come in."

He entered.

Surprise overcame him as he took in his brother's form at his father's side. Itachi looked mildly surprised to see him too. Sasuke cautiously sat in the chair in front of his father's desk. Itachi's face instantly screwed into that of distaste. "Brother, you smell like a bar."

In Sasuke's still inebriated state of mind, he realized he probably should have showered before he came to see his father. Well, now it was too late. "I've been out," he admitted slowly. "Instead of reflecting on your shortcomings," Fugaku stated with agitation, his eyes still scanning a few papers before him.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, wanting to change the topic of conversation and not quite able to bring up Sakumo quite yet. "I'm showing Itachi a few things he'll have to be mindful of when he takes over the company." Sasuke stared hard at the deep warm tones of the wooden floor at his feet. As Fugaku's successor, Sasuke knew that Itachi was eventually going to take over Uchiha enterprise. But he never liked thinking about it.

Looking at it now, Itachi was getting the whole company. While Sasuke had more or less lost his job.

Talk about perspective.

"What can I help you with, Sasuke?"

Fugaku was now looking at him expectantly. Sasuke hardly ever came home. Even for the holidays.

"I...I would like to speak to you in private if you aren't busy." Itachi glared at Sasuke. "If this is about your job you could just forget it. You aren't getting it back." Fugaku held up his hand as if to say, "enough".

"Give me a moment with him, Itachi. We'll resume in a little while."

Itachi looked as if he wanted to refute Father. Instead, he gave a curt nod and departed.

Sasuke and Fugaku were alone. Now, Sasuke, what would you like to talk about?" His father now looked bored. It seemed like he thought the same as Itachi. That he wanted to talk about his job.

"I saw Sakumo today."

Fugaku's mood instantly darkened. Before Sasuke could say much else, Fugaku slammed his fists on his desk. "What did you do?!" Sasuke jumped in his seat. "I-I went to the Hatake house and I…. I saw him." It was an overly simplified explanation of what had occurred. But he wasn't ready to criminalize himself just yet.

"And how were you able to see his condition? Neither Sakura or Kakashi would have allowed for such to happen. And Shizune is under contract. She would not have allowed you to see him either."

"I gave myself permission to see him. I went to his room on my own accord. No one was able to stop me." "And how were you able to do that?" Fugaku's face was red. Veins were protruding from his forehead, he was sweating.

Sasuke had never seen his father in such a state before.

It frightened him.

"I stormed into his room." "Where were the Hatake siblings and Shizune?" Sasuke looked at his hands. He didn't answer right away. "Sasuke." His father growled. "I didn't see Kakashi. Sakura was… crying. Shizune was consoling her." "What did you do to that poor, poor girl!?" Fugaku was inching out of his seat and into a standing position, he looked as if he were trying to stop himself from jumping over his desk and attacking Sasuke. Sasuke's foot nervously began to tap.

"I said some awful things to her." "What things?" he spat. "I'd rather not say." "Sasuke, you're becoming too much to handle. The Hatake's are dealing with some troublesome matters, as you've seen. Must you be so cruel to bother them so? And why go to their house in the first place? You are no longer engaged to Sakura, and as I've gathered you never spent time with her anyway."

"I know I was in the wrong, but what I can't figure out is… Why didn't anyone tell me? I would have maybe treated her better if I'd known." "What does it matter? You should have treated her nicely in the first place. Kindness derived from pity is as much an insult as your malice based treatment of her. And furthermore, you did not deserve to know."

"Sakura and I were still engaged." Fugaku clenched his jaw. "Before Itachi approached me I was thinking of canceling the engagement. I just wasn't sure how to handle it. I was hoping Sakumo would get well so we could discuss the matter. You would have never treated her well. And I thought maybe if you weren't tied to Sakura you could focus on yourself, in a more healthy way. But… Sakumo fell ill." "With what?"

"Heartbreak."

"His wife has been gone for years. What are you talking about?" "Sakumo had come to terms with his wife's departure. What he didn't know, until five months ago, was that his wife had died. Despite her leaving him, he'd always hoped she would return. Added with his ongoing depression and who knows what else, he tried to commit suicide. I came to visit him one afternoon, it was our usual Saturday routine: Shoji and tea in the garden. I found him culvusing in his bed."

"God."

"They managed to pump out most of the poison from his body. But he never woke up. This last week it has been confirmed his heart is failing him. He doesn't have long."

In the end, his heart really wasn't strong enough.

"I still don't understand. The Hatakes and Uchihas have been close for decades. Why didn't anyone tell _me_?" "You have been unpredictable, Sasuke. Why _would_ we tell you?"

Disappointment was laced within his dad's words. It was true. He had been unpredictable.

When had he lost his way?

"I screwed up."

With work.

With Sakura.

With **everything**.

"How can I make things right with you and Sakura?"

"How can I become a better man?"


	11. Chapter 11

Men of the Sea

**Chapter 11**

When Kisame was a kid, he knew that he was meant for the water. He had dreams of living on the beach, in a boat, within the ocean in a submarine… Any possible formation, he calibrated within his young imaginative mind. It was all he wanted. All he thought he needed.

He wasn't wrong.

But he wasn't right either.

Namika Hoshigaki, his mother, was just as bad as he was. Maybe even worse, if it were possible. She taught Kisame how to swim, how to surf, the way of rivers, lakes, and the ocean, what lived inside of the water, why you should respect it, folklore, _everything._ She was an ocean of information, pun intended, when it came to the spirit and happenings and function of the water.

With waist-length jet black hair, a gentle smile, beautiful dark brown eyes, and a laid back personality, she was a beauty. The moment his father laid eyes on her, he fell in love.

His father was a rugged man. He appreciated beauty and the water, but business was what centered him. While Kisame found zero interest in the family business, he understood that the pressure his father went through at a young age shaped him to be the person that he was. Yutto Hoshigaki, his Father, grew up quickly based on tragic circumstances. In a time, _years_ before his father was born and Kisame was even a feasible thought, the Hoshigaki family was in the business of high-strength alloyed steel. Back then, Kisame's family was still in Japan. WW2 was good for business. But his grandfather was morally displeased. He left Japan in exile and disbanded the company. He started a new company years later. The stress gave him a heart attack. He never recovered. The grief stole his grandmother's life, not even a few weeks later.

His father took over the business at the age of 20.

Lithium took his Father's parents. Kisame understood why he protected the company. It was all he had left of his parents. However, that resulted in him rarely coming home. Kisame usually only saw him during dinner. And even that was rare.

His mother, though, has always been there for him.

The afternoon Sakura left, he called her. "Want to surf?"

In a black wetsuit and her hair tied up in a bun, she was radiant. Her eyes were kind as he paddled next to her in the water. And her skin had gotten significantly tan since he last saw her.

"Mom!" He greeted excitedly, he hugged her once their boards were aligned side by side. "Dear, it's been too long."

It had only been less than a week. He shrugged and kissed her cheek. "I'll do better." He said. "Uh-huh." She kicked his board a little to the side. Giving them space in between. "Ready?"

"Always."

His mother could surf the best of them under the water. The ocean loved her. She loved the ocean. People often joked if his father knew about the affair? Her eyes would always glitter in delight, like the shine and glimmer of the setting sun on calm Summer waters.

"Of course."

The two of them laughed as they eventually made it back to the surface. "You're getting better." "Learned from the best." Son and mother stalked their boards in the sand. She undid her bun and wrung her hair of excess water.

"As much as I love spending time with you, something is bothering you. Spill it." Kisame laughed. He was never good at lying and he wouldn't start now. Besides, he was practically bursting at the seams.

He told his mother about Sakura. She beamed excitedly at him. "That's wonderful! You seem to like her. It's mutual?" Kisame frowned and squat in the sand. He pulled a handful from the ground and watched it slowly stream from his fingers. His mother put a hand to his head.

"What's wrong?"

"She's engaged."

"Ah, that would pose a bit of an issue."

"I know how to find her, but…"

"I understand. But, I find it worrisome that she pursued you at all when she's engaged. I'm hesitant to think kindly of her."

Kisame looked up. "It isn't what you think." "Care to explain?" Her tone of voice clearly exposed what she was thinking, she thought she knew all that she needed to. "They were engaged as kids. But neither her or her fiance want to go through with it."

Her expression softened somewhat.

"I see."

"I want to be with her." "You don't know her," she stated while sitting on the ground cross-legged. "Do not get me wrong, I am happy you are excited about Sakura. But… Don't you think you are idolizing the situation and person a little?" "I could be. But… She feels so right in my arms. That can't be wrong."

"But she is engaged. And while she doesn't want to go through with the wedding, she is going to. You can't refute this." Kisame lowered his gaze. His mother cupped his cheek. "That being said, if this girl is as special as you say she is, then you have to go after her. I just want you to look at the situation with a practical mindset. She might not feel as strongly as you do. You've always been the kind of child that listens to their feelings. You are passionate. There is nothing wrong with that. But for people like us, sometimes it's important to realize a little bit of grounding is important. You're a man of the sea, it's your nature to 'go with the flow'. But you're still only a man."

Kisame stares out the window from his seat. His stomach ties itself in knots as he thinks of his mother's advice from only a mere couple of days ago. The confidence he had is now dispersing as Tokyo nears. He realized as he was coming closer to landing, to seeing Sakura, he had no plan. And even worse, no clue how Sakura would feel upon seeing him. Was he just a temporary fling? Or could she see something more in him?

"Please go back to tour seats, buckle your seatbelts, and put away your trays. We are going to start descending to Tokyo soon."

Kisame anxiously licked his dry lips.

How would she react?

**Sakura's POV **

Saturday morning the clouds were gone and the Earth was damp. Sakura drank her coffee while staring out the window. Kakashi and her had spent the late-night talking.

He went from being a complete stranger to becoming her closest friendly _literally_ overnight. She was grateful.

Green eyes flicker to the hall and her Dad's closed bedroom door.

'Now, if only Dad could wake up.'

It was still early, Shizune was asleep and Kakashi was likely in his own bed knocked out. Sakura would be in the same state if she wasn't so attuned to early mornings.

She couldn't sleep in even if she tried.

She treads softly across the kitchen and to her Dad's bedroom. Opening the blinds, she sat in the armchair by his bedside. Legs curled under her, she regards the older man comatose before her.

He looks peaceful. She reaches over and grabs his hand.

Oh, how he had suffered.

One of the things Kakashi cleared up was where Sakumo's pain sourced from. What woman could leave behind such a wonderful family? It baffled her.

Monster.

"He loved her. He still loves her… A love like that, it can be a burden."

Kakashi's eyes lowered to his clasped hands. He seemed to know a thing or two of heartbreak himself. Sakura was tempted to inquire. Instead, she did nothing.

They had a lifetime to discuss such matters. For now, they would take things slow.

"Sakumo, _I_ love you." She whispered.

He was her Dad.

Her knight and shining armor.

She squeezed his hand.

"Kakashi does too."

She keeps hold of his hand a few moments more and makes her leave. She needed to get ready for the day.

And so she does.

With a short black skirt, red tank top, and long pink hair down, she applies light natural-looking make-up on and takes out her laptop. As she is sorting through emails she realizes she had not checked her phone since the day before.

She walks to her bedroom and finds it on her dresser across from her bed. It is full of missed calls and text messages.

The first one she reads is from Ino.

"Has the female population been saved?" She messages with a link.

Clicking on the URL, Sakura is brought to an article. "Sasuke Uchiha, the second son of Fugaku Uchiha, CEO of Uchiha Enterprise, has checked into rehab. For years there have been rumors and an infamous reputation lingering over the youngest son of Fugaku Uchiha for his womanizing ways and alleged drug and alcohol abuse…"

Sakura messages back, "WHAT!?" In all caps. Ino surprisingly messages back right away. "It was bound to happen. Also noteworthy, our little friend Eriko Hoshi got a little news action himself."

This time Ino sends a video.

She sees the feed of an Australian newswoman reporting in front of a billboard. And there, tied to it, is no other than Eriko.

"Karma is in full force." Sakura messages.

"Couldn't have said it better myself. By the way, you didn't answer your phone at all yesterday. Are you okay?" Sakura paused in thought. She wasn't close to Ino. At least, she wouldn't consider them friends. Just good coworkers. But…

"Yesterday I had a tough day. But I'm alright now. Just a bit of family business is all. Thanks for worrying about me."

She saw the small icon indicating Ino was texting her back.

"No problem… Hey, awkward, weird, and maybe inappropriate since you're my boss: But if you ever need anything, I'm here for you."

The pink-haired woman smiled. "Thanks, Ino, same to you."

Maybe they weren't friends.

But they could be.

Sakura always contemplated work as her solution to her problems. She could run away in books, documents, all-nighters, business trips, and her office. But she wasn't happy.

And she doubted she would ever become happy if she continued on her career-focused habit.

She could change.

She had the power to change.

And so she decided that she would do just that.

**Itachi POV**

Itachi shifted in bed as he sorted through a few papers his father had given him. Lately, Fugaku had given him an extra load within UE. He asked for his opinions of serious matters and had him at his side discussing important affairs within the board. While Fugaku didn't say much about when he'd retire, Itachi suspected the timing would be soon.

Itachi adjusted his thin-framed glasses and closed the folder he'd been looking through. He couldn't focus this morning.

There was too much on his mind.

Sasuke's visit to their family home had thrown him off. But he seemed different. Not the arrogant child he typically was. But…

Itachi couldn't put his finger on it.

And then, suddenly Sasuke is off to rehab. His father stressed over the unnecessary negative press their family would receive. But seemed pleased that Sasuke asked for help. What tempted the change within Sasuke?

Itachi was curious. And too, Sakura hadn't messaged him back. Normally, Itachi was confident when it came to how women perceive him. He was very much aware of his looks and how people viewed him.

And yet, Sakura was an enigma.

He remembered when he first truly noticed her. She had just gotten hired at Uchiha Enterprise. She had a mid-level position within their suppliers' branch. A generous offer from his father thanks to their relationship, no doubt. Admittedly, Itachi didn't think much of her. And in her initial hiring of the job, he thought she wasn't a good fit. He remembered the strange pink-haired girl Sakumo introduced to them as his daughter and avoided her as he did with anyone that he wasn't related to.

She was nothing to him.

And his father's infatuation with her went beyond him.

But then, at work, she was unlike any woman he'd met. She didn't fawn over him, she hardly talked to anyone, she worked long hours, coming in before even he did, and staying sometimes overnight.

He was impressed.

A rarity.

And slowly, she blossomed. Her pink pixie grew to her waist, her wardrobe elevated, she stood up straighter, she was confident, she was fierce, she was a storm of an individual, a woman to reckon with.

And he was intrigued.

And simultaneously disappointed.

His idiot of a younger brother was too busy being reckless and chasing insignificant bimbos to realize the gem that he had. And while Sakura seemed unaware, Itachi wasn't: men swooned over her and women idolized her. She was a beauty that captured everyone's attention. It was a graceful settle entrancement. It made her even more beautiful.

Itachi wanted her.

Sasuke was a fool. He didn't deserve her.

When he approached Fugaku with the proposition of him marrying Sakura instead, he went in with the mindset of victory. He was ready to fight his father on the issue if he had to. Fugaku easily agreed with him.

Sasuke was unfit to be her husband. And while they hadn't discussed it together, Itachi knew that Fugaku was worried about Sasuke too. The universe was on his side.

His phone dinged.

He hah a notification.

Sakura's name blinked at him from his nightstand. He smiled.

'Finally, she responds.'

"Good morning! I just saw your text, sorry for the late response. Dinner tonight sounds great. Do you have a spot in mind?"

"Would you care for dinner at my place?"

He saw the "read" icon appear. She didn't respond for a few minutes.

Was he being to forward?

"Want to cook something together? I'll bring wine?"

He released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Absolutely."

"Preference of wine or dish?"

"Surprise me with the wine. I'll have ingredients here."

She responded with a gif. A repetitive image with finger guns appeared. He laughed.

"Come by at 8:00 pm?"

"See you then!"

He put down his phone.

8:00 pm it is.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sitting in a circle, Sasuke looked at the strange assortment of people that were residing within the large room with him. The person to his right had just finished his spiel. Multiple eyes were now on him. He uncomfortably rolled his sleeve to his shirt and shifted in his seat.

He was hesitant of his Father's suggestion of rehab. But he was assured that this was the necessary route to his redemption. Sasuke was serious about fixing his wrongs-doings. He wanted to prove to his father, and to himself, that he was capable of being a good person.

And so, here he was. Sitting in a circle with thirteen other strangers.

"And what is your name?" The woman, Rina? Ai? Yuri? Asked.

Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes. He knew that the entire bout of people in the room already knew who he was. He was Sasuke fucking Uchiha, for Christ's sake.

But still, he didn't want to be difficult. He knew his Father would get a report of his progress. He wouldn't let him down again.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Wonderful name!" The woman stated with a bright smile.

'Was the woman on drugs? It was just a name. Big deal.'

Sasuke realized that the program coordinator was likely trying to make him feel welcomed.

Sasuke hated it.

"And what's your favorite color and thing to do?"

What was the point of this? Weren't they supposed to help him? Why did he have to be in this room of strangers and expose unnecessary information about himself to them? He liked to drink and party and fuck people. He wanted them to fix it. Who gave a flying fuck about his favorite color?

Through gritted teeth, he seethed, "Blue is my favorite color, and I like fucking women."

The woman raised her brows, "Oh, uh, lovely."

Sasuke mentally scoffed, 'Oh', Indeed.

Author's Note:

I know that this chapter may not be as exciting, but it's setting the stage for a lot that is about to come up in this fic. Regardless, I hope you like it!

On another note, thank you to everyone that is supporting my story! You all have really boosted my confidence in my writing. I appreciate all of you! And too, Red Reaper88, CelticSpring, Cruisegirl86 thank you for your numerous reviews! I always look forward to your comments!

Hope everyone is having a lovely Summer! Till next time, everyone!

-J 


	12. Chapter 12

Men of the Sea

**Chapter 12**

**Present Day**

Karin awkwardly adjusted her glasses with cuffed wrists.

"No one was supposed to get hurt."

"Well, I'd warrant running someone over with your car as intended foul play."

"It was an accident," she said with a shrug.

The officer that sat across from her arched his brow. " What if I told you that the charge is murdering Sakura Haruno?"

He was fucking with her.

Karin's eyes narrowed. "The car only grazed her. She wasn't seriously hurt." "Maybe you are mistaken." "Look, that random jar-headed guy pushed her out of the way. I SAW it. Don't play games with me."

It all happened in a blur. Karin was driving home when she saw a flash of pink hair within a distance. It was obviously Sakura Haruno, the thorn in her side. She wasn't sure what she meant to do. All she knew was that one minute she was she was still on her way home, and the next she was revving up her engine.

A small part of her knew that she only wanted to scare her. Simultaneously, Karin thought to herself that she wanted that Bitch to disappear. And before she knew it, Sakura was less than a foot away and there was no way of stopping her car even if she wanted to.

There was a terrible sense of horror that overcame her as her car neared Sakura's distraught figure. But then, Sakura was pushed out of the way, and a man, someone that Karin didn't know, was standing in her place.

He felt like an oversized speed bump beneath her car.

She meant to pull over. To check on him. But instead she kept driving. In fact, she drove all the way home. She briefly wondered if the man was okay. But she suddenly got hungry. And so she ate. And then she was sleepy, and so she slept. It was 4 in the morning when the police came to her front door.

Her car was still in the driveway. Blood and a sizeable dent was fashioned upon her car's bumper.

For a moment, she forgot how it got there. But when the cuffs went on, she snapped out of her trance.

There was no use denying it. She did it.

She ran over someone.

Even so, the authorities wanted a reason for her odd behavior. And the only reason she could come up with was, "I wanted to do it. I wanted to run her over."

"Why?" the officer asked her over and over again.

'Why?'

Well wasn't that the question of the century? Because she hated Sakura. That's _why_.

Who the _fuck_ did she think she was getting Sasuke fired? And now he was in rehab too? She had to have been at fault. There was no other explanation. Fugaku wouldn't have been so cruel to his own son. And he was too proud to deal with the negative news his company would receive. Somehow, Sakura was responsible.

Karin bet that pink-haired _freak_ ran off to Fugaku the moment she had the chance. It was no coincidence that her and Kana ran into him within the hall.

For whatever inexplicable reason Fugaku had a soft spot for Sakura Haruno. Everyone in the company knew as much. But nobody knew _why_. Heh, back to that question.

**Why?**

When Karin first started at Uchiha Enterprise she thought that the reasoning for Fugaku's kindness towards Sakura was because they were fucking. That's usually how it worked. But anyone with two eyes could see that wasn't the case with their relationship. It was too genuine and paternal.

Fugaku cared about her.

And Karin could begrudgingly concur that he wasn't the only Uchiha to feel that way.

Sasuke had a troublesome habit of talking about Sakura Haruno.

Mostly of how annoying she was. But only mostly. Not all the time. "Sakura is kind of pretty." "Sakura is annoyingly smart." Sakura, Sakura, SAKURA. It was always a toss up if he was drunk. When he suddenly asked her to keep tabs on Sakura, Karin thought that Sasuke had finally lost his mind.

No matter how Sasuke worded it, or how nasty he acted, it was clear to her that he was infatuated with her. Why? Well, you'd have to ask him.

Only, she couldn't because he was gone. And suddenly she's the receptionist for some weird knockoff of him. Sai. He didn't even have a last name!

Some of the girls at work thought it made him mysterious. Her? She found him to be creepy.

She'd take a short-fused Sasuke Uchiha over that weirdo anytime and any day.

Her days went from parties and work-sex to… Actually working! How unfair is that? Yet that bimbo Sakura went about her days of work with no problem! And to make it worse, she actually seemed happy with herself! Kana told her that she had been receiving extravagant gifts lately from someone. Gossip was, it was from Itachi Uchiha. What a joke!

"Karin, we need to know why you did it."

She laughed aloud.

Even to herself it sounded unhinged.

"Because Sakura needed to be taught a lesson."

**A few days before**

**Saturday at 8pm**

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura licked her lips as she smoothed down her black knee-length dress. It was a stylish number that she rarely wore. Partially because she bought it on a day she felt overly confident and didn't quite feel that same tone of self on a daily basis. Her hair was tied elegantly in place in an esquite updo. Leaving her back exposed all the way to her hips. While the front was form-fitting with a neckline that went up to her collarbone. It was a scandalous outfit.

But Sakura herself felt scandalous.

She walked the short distance from the car she exited from and to the luxurious apartment building that Itachi resided in. A doorman tipped his hat to her as he propped open the object of his namesake. She smiled at him. He smiled back.

It wasn't long till she was suddenly at Itachi's apartment door.

She knocked.

He answered.

"Sakura." His voice was smooth like butter. She felt a shiver run up her spine. "Itachi," she greeted with a smile. He invited her in. She obliged. Beyond the entryway, the small hallway led to a dimly lit living room.

A few candles were placed on tables throughout the space. And a tranquil classical tune played sweetly in the background. As Sakura looked around she realized Itachi's apartment was impeccably decorated. She felt as if she were walking on a movie set. Or maybe an interior magazine's editorial.

"Would you like to open the wine you brought right away?" Again, she felt that same shiver. His voice alone was intoxicating. Was wine even necessary? She peered over her shoulder. He was still standing behind her. His gaze was penetrating.

"Yes. I would."

The two shared a glass of wine within his kitchen. She peered about their surroundings. Various vegetables were placed on the counter along with potatoes, flour, eggs, etc.

"What's on the menu for tonight?"

"Steamed vegetables and homemade gnocchi."

"Blush you." She teased.

He smirked, a small tug of his lips. "It's a traditional potato Italian pasta. I've made it once while visiting friends in Italy. It's very delicious."

"Lead the way."

And so he did.

The potatoes were already boiled so they grated them together and mashed them.

As she grabbed the flour for the next step, she felt Itachi press himself against her. She froze in place. She turned her head slightly to see that he was reaching in the cupboard above her. She mentally sighed in relief, then felt a bit of confusion in her stomach.

Why would she feel relieved?

Itachi was a practical sex God. If Eros was Japanese, surely Itachi was this mortal manifestation.

He was gorgeous. And for whatever reason he was interested in her.

They were now engaged. She should feel happy if he decided to make a move on her.

The cutting board he grabbed a moment ago was placed beside her. He arranged the various fresh vegetables and knife upon its wooden surface. He smiled at her. "Why don't we pause on the pasta and cut up the vegetables? They will take more time to cook."

She nodded, a weariness suddenly overcoming her. Itachi was her husband to be, this intimate setting shouldn't be making her feel like this. She drank more wine. It was nerves, she reasoned with herself. She was still getting to know him. Of course she would be hesitant. It wasn't like she was used to attention or anything. She'd only been with two guys in her entire life!

An hour later and they were eating on Itachi's balcony. Lit candles were here too. As well as a good amount of greenery. She mentally laughed thinking of Itachi tending to the abundant garden he had on his large balcony. But it did not surprise her. He always seemed like a gentle caring soul.

Green eyes looked beyond the railing and to the bustling city beyond. The scenery was gorgeous and the meal was delicious. Sakura sipped her third glass of wine, waiting to feel the effects of it, waiting to feel fully comfortable. Even.

"How did you like the meal?" "It was delicious!" She said with a nod, her head suddenly feeling a bit drunk. "The wine you picked paired perfectly. Our pallets, it seems, were in tune with one another this evening."

"Uh huh," Sakura agreed while tipping back her head and finishing her glass. Itachi seemed amused. "Should I grab another bottle of wine?"

Sakura sighed. 'Is drinking more wine the answer to my discomfort?' she wondered. She placed her empty glass next to her plate.

"Only if you'll have more."

Itachi reappeared with another bottle of red wine. "Tempranillo", he had called it. A Spanish blend that was Itachi's go-to if he wasn't indulging in sake.

He poured her a little in a fresh wine glass. She twirled the liquid within and inhaled the contents. It was sweet and smooth. She sipped the wine and finished it within seconds.

"It's good!"

Itachi looked to be pleased with her satisfaction. "Would you like to go inside?" She grabbed her glass and stood as her answer. He followed her to his living room.

Sakura made herself comfortable on the white couch adjacent from the balcony door. Itachi sat next to her with a respectable distance in between the two of them. She smiled at him, her body melting into her seat, her skin becoming warm.

"Sakura. Despite knowing you for years, I am ashamed to admit I don't know much about you. I'd love to become more acquainted with you. Especially since we're now engaged."

Engaged…

"Ne, Itachi, why do you want to be engaged to me?" she abruptly asked.

Sakura twirled a soft pink tendril of hair that had fallen from her updo. Itachi's gaze followed the motion of her fingers as it wound around the loose strand. "I mean… It caught me off guard."

"I noticed you awhile ago."

Sakura could think of nothing to say. She anxiously chewed the inside of her cheek.

She gazed at Itachi. His eyes were filled with desire.

"Sakura, you're beautiful, smart, hardworking, and kind. I don't think you understand your effect on people."

"You make me sound cooler than I am." She muttered, her face burning with embarrassment. It wasn't everyday one was praised by the great Itachi Uchiha.

"I want for you to be my wife."

He leaned forward, tucking another loose strand of hair behind her ear. She felt suddenly exposed. His face was near hers. He seemed to have no intention of moving away.

"Will you be my wife, Sakura?"

Her heart was thundering in her ears.

His eyes were sucking her in. She felt as if she were being taken to another world.

"Itachi, I-"

Her phone rang.

She practically leapt to her purse which was on the coffee table beside them. "Sakura speaking!" She answered cheerfully.

"Sakura…"

Sakura's smile fell. "Shizune?"

Why was she calling her at this hour?

"It's Sakumo."

Sakura became hyper-aware of everything. The breathless state Shizune was in. The urgency of her tone.

Sakura suspected the worst.

"I-Is he…"

Gone?

"Quite the opposite! He woke up."

"What?" Sakura asked, not quite believing what she was hearing.

"He's awake." This time Shizune was crying. Sakura now understood that these were tears of joy.

Sakura turned to Itachi, a smile bigger than she thought possible appeared on her lips. "It's my Dad!"

"Come home. He's asking for you!"

"Itachi, I'm sorry. I have to go!"

Itachi looked confused. "Is everything alright?" "Better than alright!" She grabbed her bag and was beginning to head to the door when she paused. Fugaku would likely be called after her, if he wasn't called already. Sasuke now knew of Sakumo's condition. Likely, Mikoto knew of Sakumo as well. Itachi was her fiance. He was likely to find out at one point or another of Sakumo's situation.

"Itachi, would you like to accompany me?"

**Itachi's POV**

Sakumo kissed Sakura's cheek then patted her head. He looked frail and ashen. He was a shell of the man Itachi remembered Sakumo to be from his days as a kid.

Itachi stood awkwardly by the door as he watched the scene go forth. Kakashi and Sakura were both laughing with one another, at least one hand holding onto their father the entire time, as if he'd disappear at any moment. Shizune kept a respectable distance from the Hatake siblings but stayed near all the same to be a part of the union. He was told that she was his nurse during his coma. While Sakumo hardly knew her, Shizune knew plenty about him.

Then, his Father entered. Fugaku displayed a part of himself that Itachi had never seen. Teary-eyed he ran to Sakumo, arms open wide, and hugged him tightly to his chest. "You idiot! What about Shoji!? Did you think I'd let you have the last win?"

It was a heartfelt moment.

One that Itachi felt completely out of place in. "I'm sorry… For being a burden on you." Sakumo said, his smile falling. Kakashi playfully punched Sakumo in the shoulder. "You're never a burden, Dad. You just had us worried, is all." Fugaku patted Sakumo's head. "If you ever feel lonely, you have us."

Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder. "Who else am I supposed to watch the sunset with?" Sakumo's smile slowly reappeared. It was genuine. "I'll be mindful of these things next time I feel hopeless." Sakura kissed him on the cheek again.

"My little Cherry Blossom, you're glowing." This time Sakumo turned to him. "And Itachi, you've grown. But, I must admit, I'm surprised to see you here." Fugaku turned to him, almost surprised to see his eldest son at this joyous and intimate setting. "Itachi?"

"Sakura and I were having dinner," he said simply. "Dinner..." Sakumo mused aloud. And suddenly recognition shimmered within his dark eyes.

"Dad… A lot has changed in five months."

"Sakura and I are engaged now." The previous elation dimmed and the room grew quiet. Her Father blinked. "OH." Was all he managed to say. He worriedly glanced at Sakura and looked to have wanted to say something more, but instead pursed his lips.

Itachi felt worry knot in his stomach.

Was Sakumo hesitant to speak because he was there? Was he displeased with the change? Did he truly prefer Sasuke more? Even despite his mistreatment of Sakura?

"We'll discuss these matters at another time. For now, let's focus on Sakumo!" Fugaku said with a pat on Sakumo's shoulder.

The conversation began again, the serious moment passed, and the warmth returned once more.

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura walked Itachi out of her childhood home. He hesitantly glanced at his Father's car, then turned to her. "I'll call you tomorrow." His voice was calm, but there seemed to be a bit of nervousness residing within the undertone. Sakura arched a brow. She wanted to ask if he was alright, but Fugaku called for Itachi to hurry. "Your mother will worry if I'm out too late."

Itachi closed his eyes for a moment and slowly released a breath he was holding. "Goodnight, Sakura." He bent forward and kissed her cheek. Sakura looked after him wide-eyed as he retreated to the car and sat next to his Father in the backseat. She stood in the driveway until the Uchihas were out of sight.

She bit her lower lip and touched her cheek where Itachi's lips weren't that long ago. Her skin felt as if it were on fire.

Slowly, she backtracked to her home. Sakumo was sitting in the living room. He seemed at ease as he watched her cut the short distance to sit beside him.

"Now, Sakura, tell me what has happened since I've been 'gone'".

And so she did. She told him of work, of them missing him, of her and Kakashi's relationship, of Sasuke, and of course, Itachi.

"And are you happy?" He asked hesitantly. Happy? The question caught her off guard. She wasn't unhappy. But that wasn't the question. Happiness... Her pregnant pause seemed to be answer enough for Sakumo.

"I think we should call off the engagement."

Sakura blinked.

She opened her mouth but could not find the words that she wanted to say. This engagement affected a large part of her life. She mostly saw it as her reason to not date, she lost Sasuke and Naruto in her youth, and she isolated herself. And now, after _years_ someone worth her time has expressed interest to her.

Itachi…

While she didn't love him (how could she? She hardly knew him)... If they weren't engaged… Would she lose him?

The thought terrified her.

She hadn't even had the opportunity to explore the potential of their relationship.

Seeing that she was at a loss for words, Sakumo simply patted her clasped hands that resided in her lap.

"I know this is sudden. So, I'll simply ask for you to consider it. I only wanted for you to be engaged because I wanted for you to be happy. But… I never intended for you to be a slave to my selfish desire to have you wed my best friend's child. Even if the intent was in hopes to protect you."

He lowered his gaze from her face and turned his attention to the front door. "I was scared of the possibility of your heart breaking. But… I don't think this is right either. It's not natural, forcing you in a relationship with either Uchiha son. You are a person. Not a toy meant to be tossed from sibling to sibling."

Sakura bit inside her cheek.

'Why now!? Why was he saying all of this now!?'

He gave her hands a tight squeeze.

"Dad… Can we talk?"

It was Kakashi that broke the silence between the two of them. "Of course." Sakumo's serious gaze fell and a slight bit of happiness appeared on his face. "I-I'm going to bed." Sakura said suddenly. She wasn't feeling so good.

Sakumo and Kakashi allowed for her to leave without fuss.

For this she was grateful.

Her head spun. If she wasn't engaged to Itachi anymore, what did that mean for them? Their romance hadn't even begun yet. But…

Mental flashes of a beach and a crooked grin. Muscles and the waves of spectacular clear waters. A rumble of laughter within tossed white sheets.

Maybe it was for the best? Maybe the engagement disbanding would be good for her?

But even that thought confused her. Kisame was an ocean away. He probably already forgot about her. Why was she thinking about him now of all times?

Frustrated tears whelmed within her eyes.

It had been a whirlwind of a night. Maybe she really should go to bed. Then look at everything with a clear head the next morning…

**Itachi's POV**

For whatever reason, Itachi was exhausted by the time they made it back to the Uchiha Manor. The moment the driver parked their car, he knew he was going to be spending the night in his old room. His mother was elated over this development.

Amongst other reasons. His parents shared a look worth an entire conversation. She embraced his father the moment the front door closed behind them. Itachi quietly made his way to the familiar route to his old bedroom, not wanting to spoil the moment between the two.

The instant he touched his bed, he was out like a light.

The next morning he heard shouting.

It was his Father.

Slowly, Itachi left his bed and cautiously made his way to his Father's study. The door was wide-open. "Sakumo, you aren't thinking clearly. Surely you haven't thought this over…"

'Sakumo?'

The same feeling of worry thrilled within him. He felt sick. It wasn't hard to wonder what they were talking about.

"Has Sakura discussed displeasure over the change of suitors? Itachi is eager to treat her right, to make her his wife!"

His suspicions were confirmed.

This was about the engagement after all. Itachi leaned on the wall beside the door and continued to listen.

"Give it a week? Think about it over again. And maybe we can have the Kids join in the discussion? They're old enough to provide insight."

Itachi felt gratitude to his Father. Maybe if he were to join in the conversation he could convince Sakumo to reconsider calling the engagement off. However, if Sakura was onboard with the engagement being disbanded… Then, they were at a loss.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. No. He would not accept this. He was Itachi Uchiha. And he was in love with Sakura Haruno. She will be his.

And so, that Sunday ended quickly.

And Monday came to.

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura stared at the gaudy display within her office.

"Wow, have an admirer?" Ino teased.

Sakura's frown intensified. If that were possible.

Both business-women looked at the display of roses that covered every space of her office. "Must have been a hell of a bill," Ino mused eyeing her. Sakura felt a headache forming.

"Let's just go get on with our meeting and start our day." Sakura grated out.

Ino laughed, amused. "Sure. Whatever you say."

A few hours into her day she received a notification.

"Liked the flowers?" It was a sweet gesture, but total overkill. Was it rude to tell Itachi as much? Sakura slumped within her desk chair. "They're lovely."

Not even a second goes by till he responds.

"Would you like to accompany me for lunch in the next hour or so?" Sakura feels her eye twitch. "I have a lunch meeting. So I'll have to eventually pass."

She didn't have a meeting.

But she couldn't handle another "doting" gesture from Itachi.

Why was he suddenly acting this way?

It wasn't like she couldn't take a man giving her attention. It was welcomed. But…

She just didn't feel comfortable.

Why was that?

With Kisame, it wasn't like this. Everything felt right…

'Again!' She mentally berated herself. 'Again of me thinking of him…'

She lowered her gaze to her new phone. She wondered if Kisame threw away the phone she left behind.

She wondered if he thought of her too?

Sakura shook her head and opened her laptop. She was at work, what was this idil day-dreaming she was partaking in? This wasn't the time or place.

She narrowed her eyes. "Focus," she ordered herself.

**Itachi's POV**

She was avoiding him. Monday quickly went by without incident. Sakura stayed on task with work but seemed to conveniently always be busy during her lunch breaks or after work. Every time he was denied, he felt the worry in his stomach fester.

Even if she wouldn't say it aloud, it was clear to him that she wasn't interested in him.

But he was _very_ much so was interested in her.

This was new to him.

Women were always proclaiming their love to him. And yet, the one woman he desired most seemed to care less. He clenched his jaw as he tried to figure out his current predicament.

With reluctance he sent her the text, "We should talk."

Minutes passed.

"When? I have a pretty long day ahead of me."

Itachi paused. "Let's get a drink at the lounge around the corner of UE. Whenever you're free is fine."

"Ok."

At least she finally agreed.

**Sakura's POV**

When she agreed to meet with Itachi, she did not have to guess what it was about. Her Dad told her that Fugaku insisted that they all should get together that Sunday, discuss the future of the Hatake's and Uchiha's union. Itachi would likely want to discuss such matters in private, and see where she stood with the whole situation.

At first, Sakura thought it was all unnecessary. She was fine with the engagement. She had expected this for the last ten years of her life. But the more she thought of it… Freedom of such expectations sounded appealing.

And, of course, there was always the thoughts of Kisame. Every hour the desire burned her more and more. It was supposed to be a one night stand. Well, their time together transcended more than one night.

Even so, it was a fling. With a "nobody".

But that "nobody" was who she seemed to want more than anything else. Sakura packed her work bag and left her office.

Upon closing her door, Kana look to be in the midst of leaving too. The dark-haired beauty hoisted her bag in the crook of her arm. She wore a troubled expression.

"Sakura-San."

Lately, her assistant seemed scarce unless Sakura called for her. Kana's eyes never met hers anymore when they talked. Was it embarrassment? Unless absolutely necessary, Kana never spoke a word to her since she ran into her and Karin doing… _things_ with Sasuke.

Her eyes flickered to Sakura's own work bag. "Would you like for me to call you a driver?"

"No need. I have a meeting close-by. I'll walk to my destination."

Kana nodded. She moved to leave. " I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura waved to Kana goodbye.

Ai is a well-known upper-scale lounge. It was frequented by business professionals and celebrities alike. As Sakura walked into the restaurant, her heels clacking against black marbled floors, she spotted Itachi at the bar. He had a book before him.

As always, he was a breathtaking spectacle.

As if sensing her eyes on him, he gazed in her direction. Itachi smiled upon seeing her. Admittedly, it made the pink-haired woman feel nervous as she neared him. She placed her work-bag at her feet and awkwardly smiled at him. "Hi," she greeted lamely. Itachi leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She felt her stomach sumersault as he pulled away.

He was a good-looking man, even if she wasn't interested in him. 'Wasn't interested.' When had she decided on that? She hardly knew him. But for whatever reason, he liked _her_. Shouldn't she give him a chance?

Itachi ordered her drink as she deciphered her thoughts.

It had been about a week since Sakura was last at a bar… Within Australia off the pier… There was a stalk difference between this place and that establishment. And she wasn't only thinking of the scenery. From the get go, Kisame was an easy person to be around. He made her laugh and smile. She didn't have to think when she was around him. She just simply went with the flow.

The bartender handed her a drink. A fruity cocktail. The flavor was that of berries and lemon. You could hardly taste the alcohol in it.

It was clear to her that Itachi wasn't the man for her. When it was for duty, she could manage anything. But if it was a question of love…

A man like Kisame was the type of person she wanted in her life. Maybe he wasn't interested in her. But she wanted that easy feeling of comfort and joy. If she hadn't felt that with Itachi by now... Why waste their time?

"How have you been?" He asked her, his eyes were inviting and kind. It would be so easy to stay with him. To marry him. She would be set for life. She could eventually _become_ happy, right?

"I've been alright. How about yourself?"

Itachi's smile faltered. She could hear it too, the disinterest in her voice. Sakura wouldn't meet his gaze. She heard him sigh as she sipped her drink. He avoided answering her question. "Well, you already know why I asked you to come here. So, why not just get to it?"

Sakura felt her heart thud in her ears. "Sakura, I've told you how I've felt. I think very highly of you. I want you to become my bride. How do you feel about me?" Sakura slowly turned her body towards him. Her hand was still on her drink. "Itachi… I appreciate it. But… You don't really know me. How can you be sure that I am the woman for you?" "You're beautiful, smart, and-" "We've hardly had a full in-depth conversation! Your list of why you're attracted to me can easily be diminished based on a personality quirk that you're presently unaware of, of a difference of morale, of, well, _anything_."

"That may be, but we can figure it out."

Sakura laughed.

Stubborn Uchiha men.

"Itachi… My Dad has allowed me the chance to be free of the engagement. I've been expected to marry an Uchiha since I was fifteen years old." She chuckled to herself, it was a tired sound. "I want to be free of any expectations."

"Then, let's date. If it's an issue of timing, of you feeling burdened, I'll pace myself. I'll learn you, Sakura." She stood from her seat. "You really haven't been hearing me, have you?" Fed up, she meant to walk away. The raven-haired beauty gently grabbed her arm to stop her. "Doesn't it mean anything that I like you?"

"I appreciate you, Itachi. I just… I need to do this for me."

She needed to be free of the Uchihas.

"Because there's someone else, isn't there?" he asked

It wasn't necessarily about there being someone else.. Though, thoughts of Kisame did come to mind. But the surfer likely already forgot about her. It was only a few nights of fun. She probably meant nothing to him...

However, Itachi took her silence as confirmation.

"I see," was all he managed to say.

He let go of her arm. "Then, there's nothing more that I can do." He closed his book and flagged down the bartender. Paying their tab, he moved to leave first. "Sakura, if you're happy. That's all I could possibly want."

Was she making a mistake? Should she let Itachi go? He wasn't a bad person. On the contrary, he was caring and considerate of her feelings. And he was making an effort to get to know her.

She slammed her first on the bar. "Dammit," she hissed while grabbing her bag and running after Itachi. She wildly searched outside of the bar to not see him. She moved to call Itachi to have someone grab her wrist. Startled, she pulled away from the strange person.

"Sakura! It's me."

She gawked at the man that stood before her. "Kisame? W-What are you doing here?" He scratched the back of his head. "I-I...Uh...Came to find you. I want to date you, Sakura." How did he know her name? How did he FIND her?

"Kisame… I don't get it." He showed her the phone she had forgotten in Australia. "Well, for one, I needed to return this." He stepped forward, cupping her face with his large hand, "And two, I needed to see you again."

Sakura stepped out of his hold. Pain crossed his face. "Sakura?" "Kisame. This is weird, I have to go." She turned to walk away from him, she wasn't quite sure where, she just knew she needed to get away from the lounge. "Sakura!"

She thought he was calling her name for her to stop. In part, he was. But more likely, he was calling her name because of the car that was heading straight for her.

Her head turned and took in the large vehicle's bright lights. She couldn't see who was driving it. She only saw her life suddenly being diminished to a mere few seconds. Did she somehow deserve this fate?

What if she had accepted Itachi's offer to date him? Or accepted Kisame? Would she be in the predicament right now? Living her last moments?

She knew she had no time to evade the car. And even more so, she was frozen in fear.

She was going to die.

"Oh God," she said.

The world grew quiet.

Till it wasn't.

She felt hands push her out of the way. She flew into the street, her hands, arms, legs, and cheek all scraped against asphalt. She could smell the blood. Could hear the car hit something, no, _someone. _The world was filled with terror, with concern. Hands reached for her. Demands for someone to call an ambulance chorused in the busy night air.

Someone helped her into a proper sitting position. She felt dizzy. She looked to where she stood and saw Kisame on the street. His body was bloodied and broken.

He was the one that pushed her out of the way.

"No."

She pushed the helpful hands that were supporting her and crawled to him. Her hands shook as they hovered over him. He was breathing, but it was shallow. "Kisame?" She felt her lower lip tremble.

"KISAME!?"


	13. Chapter 13

Men of the Sea

**Chapter 13**

It was a slow awareness, her coming to. She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was in a hospital room with Sakumo, Kakashi, Fugaku, Mikoto, and Shizune all present. Sakumo was beside himself when she gained consciousness. He tenderly wrapped frail arms around her. He was beside himself with relief. "Kakashi, get the nurse! Sakura, how are you feeling? Does anything hurt?"

Hurt?

Ah, yea. A lot hurt, actually. The entire right side of her body. It was now that she looked at her hands, arms, and gingerly touched her face. Everything was wrapped in bandages. What happened? Then it came to her. Right, the accident. She suddenly remembered everything. The drink with Itachi at Ai Lounge.

Of Kisame…

"Where's Kisame?" she asked. It took a moment for recognition to filter on Sakumo's face. "The man that saved you? He's in this hospital within the ICU." Sakura released a relieved breath she hadn't realized she was holding. 'He's alive,' she thought to herself.

"And his condition?" "Severe. He's gone through multiple surgeries within the last few days. A doctor has confided in us that he has immense brain damage." Guilt overcame Sakura. Kisame saved her. In truth, Sakura didn't think she was worth saving.

"How do you know him?" Sakumo asked.

Sakura thankfully didn't have to answer her Dad.

With impeccable timing, Kakashi entered her room with a nurse in tow. Within minutes a doctor followed. A woman with honied eyes and blonde pigtails. She referred to herself as Tsunade-Sama. Immediately the beautiful busty woman asked for the room to be cleared so that she may run some tests on Sakura. Said tests turned out to mostly be a series of questions she politely asked once they were alone.

"You looked a bit overwhelmed." "Yea…" "When you were first admitted here, you were asking about the man who saved you. The shock of the accident gave you a sudden fever, and you had a concussion so I am sure you don't remember. But Hoshigaki-San is fine."

Hoshigaki…

Sakura for moment recognized that name. But couldn't put two and two together.

"I heard he has brain damage," she said, suddenly getting back on task. "Yes, he does. But we're hopeful he'll recover and grateful that most of the physical damage can be mended." "Is there a chance he won't recover?" Tsunade-Sama sighed. "It's always a possibility. But physically, we think he'll be able to continue on with life as it were."

'As it were?'

Her head suddenly ached.

Thoughts of Australia suddenly conjured forward.

A brilliant bright sun, gorgeous white sand, and gentle clashing waves. The scent of salt surrounded her.

She placed both hands to her eyes, she felt nauseated. Yet even in the darkness of her hands, she could still see his rich dark brown eyes and crooked grin. She could practically feel his muscles and warm body against her.

Kisame loved to surf. Would be able to surf again once he recovered? Why was he in Japan? Why did he save her!? "Dammit."

She felt her eyes sting.

Why was she crying?

"He is alive, Haruno-San. For this you should be grateful." Her doctor gently patted Sakura's clasped and shaking hands. "I'm told that you likely would not have survived the ordeal if he had not pushed you out of the way."

'Would that have been so terrible? For me not to have survived?'

**Kakashi's POV**

It had been nearly a week since Sakura's accident. She was thankfully only physically scathed. The man that had saved her wasn't so lucky. Kakashi was told that he was in intensive care. While awake, he was incoherent. "Severe brain damage," the doctors said. He seemed to know his name. But he was not to far off from being on par with a young child as far as understanding.

Admittedly, Kakashi was curious of the source of Sakura's savior's selfless act.

"Ma' am! You can't!" "He's here, I know it!' "Ma'am!

'Speaking of Sakura…'

Kakashi watched in bewilderment as Sakura limped down the hall. Multiple nurses were trying to subdue her to no avail. Sakura's emerald eyes were feral and determined. "Where is he!?" "Sakura?" His voice was commanding but not cruel. She looked at him. "Kakashi, the man that saved me. Where is he? I'm tired of waiting to see him!"

"You are not permitted to see him!" Said a nurse who Kakashi was sure was not sharing this information to her for the first time. "But I must! He's here! I just… I just need to talk to him!" she pleaded. Having been in martial arts and Brazilian jiu jitsu for as far back as Kakahsi could remember, she easily maneuvered out of the multiple holds of the nurses. She limped to him, arms open wide. Her eyes pled with him, "Save me. Help me."

He grabbed a hold of her. "Why isn't she permitted to see this Kisame-San? I know he's still admitted here." One of the male nurses sighed. "The main reason is because Hoshigaki-San is in a bit of state himself. We're still assessing his case. Until we have a better grasp of his condition, only family is permitted to see him."

"But I _must_ see him," Sakura insisted. "If a member of his family clears your name, than it can be done. Within reason, of course. As mentioned before, the situation at hand is delicate." "Sakura, go back to you room. I will see what I can do."

"Hatake-San," the nurse began to plead. But watching Sakura he suddenly shut his mouth. It was obvious this was potentially his one chance of his patient complying with his demands.

"Sakura, go back to your room. I'll be there shortly."

**Kisame POV**

A listless gaze, another lost hour with a drab all white hospital room.

'Where am I?" He thinks to himself, his body covered in uncomfortable casts. His head swimming in pain. He's asked this question to himself many times now. He knows, but doesn't know that he's in a hospital. He's aware but does not understand. It's like a curtain has shut out logic and information from his brain. Or, at least, all comprehension.

"Kisame?" He turns. A woman is in front of him. With dark skin and long raven hair, he thinks to himself that she is beautiful. "Kisame?" But why is her tone of voice filled with pain? Just listening to it caused pain to him too. He was right here! Why did she sound as if he were lost?

"Kisame? Do you know who I am?" No, he didn't. But she felt familiar. Warm and pleasant. Except her voice. Her… Voice…

Pain.

Was he hurting her? If so, how? He was simply there. Not doing anything. There. Here… Where was "here"? He felt overwhelmed at trying to decipher these emotions and thoughts. Said frustration must have filtered to his face because the woman before him suddenly became concerned. "Don't worry, Honey. You'll remember in due time."

Remember?

'Remember what?'

What was it that he had forgotten?

"Pardon me for interrupting ..." The two turned their attention to the door, a blonde pig-tailed woman who wore a long white coat had entered the room. "Hoshigaki-Sama. You are looking much better today than yesterday." Kisame said nothing, for he could think of nothing to say, and so he simply stared. The doctor cleared her throat.

"Ah, well. I am not here to linger. I just wanted to let you both know Haruno-San has awoken." The woman beside him bristled. Her tone was not in the least kind when she said, "Good for her."

Kisame, however, felt an inkling of warmth at the surname Haruno. "S-Sakura." He sounded out clumsily. Both individuals within the room turned to him. "Kisame?" the woman beside him breathed. "Sakura." he said again, this time with a certainty of pronunciation.

"Wonderful! Perhaps I should bring her around and see what that'll do to improve his cognitive-"

"YOU KEEP THAT HARLOT AWAY FROM MY SON."

"Hoshigaki-San, with all due respect, as my patient I must take the best course of action to ensure a speedy recovery. He's hardly spoken since his brain sugery. Surely, as his mother, you are keen to see him improve."

"Recover?" she laughed. It was a bitter and cruel sound. "He's like this because of her. That Bitch seduced my son and made him like _this_." Kisame furrowed his brows. 'Seduce?'

'Sakura?'

Flashes of lights suddenly erupted in his head. He squinted. "Accident." He sounded out. The woman turned to him. "What?" "It was an accident." He repeated.

"Clearly the subject of Sakura is stirring up recognition. He hasn't spoken one word since he's been admitted until now. Hoshigaki-Sama, please consider what this could do for your son long-term. Would it be so terrible to have them see one another?"

The woman chewed her lip in thought.

Defeated, she said with a sigh, "Fine. Do what you think would be most helpful to my son." Victory to the doctor. Though, Kisame was unsure what that meant for him. Would he see this Sakura?" He closed his eyes, his body still wracked in pain, still full of fever and soreness. But thinking of green eyes suddenly made it all bearable.

'Sakura Haruno.'

Would she be brought to him?

Author's Note:

I know, I know, I know! This is such a short chapter. But I figured it would be cruel to leave too much time between updates since the last chapter was such a cliffhanger. I'm starting school today (woo! Junior year of college!) and am not sure how that'll impact my writing. I'm thinking smaller chapters might take place from here on out to accommodate you guys and this shift in my schedule. Despite the brevity of this chapter, I hope that you enjoy it. I hope everyone's enjoying their Summer! Till next time!

Xoxo

-Jazz


	14. Chapter 14

Men of the Sea

**Chapter 14**

Sakura sat at the chair closest to Kisame's hospital bed. With her pathetic bandages and wrist brace, she stared at the wrecked demeanor of the kind Surfer. He smiled at her, but said nothing. The pink-haired woman wondered if he _could_ say anything today. Sakura was told that Kisame wasn't able to string together words and phrases quite well yet. And when he did speak, it wasn't on a consistent basis.

'It's my fault'.

She smiled back at him. It was forced. "Kisame, I'm glad to see that you're…" her voice faltered.

_Alive_.

If the car had hit her, she would be gone.

Dead.

Kisame saved her.

'Why?'

She was just a fling. She had no importance to him.

Right?

"I don't know… What to say." She admitted slowly to him. "Then leave," a voice growled from across the room. It was Kisame's mother. Namika. She sat a short distance from them both within a chair close by the door. "Please," Sakura whispered. "Have some compassion for me."

"Compassion?" The woman's voice was filled with venom. "Compassion!?" Sakura watched as the dark-haired woman stood from her chair. It wasn't long till she was standing before her. "I don't know how long my son will be like this. And _you_ only have a few scrapes and bruises! But please, tell me again to show some compassion." Sakura gathered herself to her feet. "I didn't ask for this. I didn't even know he was in Tokyo!" "He told me about you. He said he was in love with you."

Her words felt like fresh salt on an open exposed wound. Violent. Painful. "I didn't ask for him to save me." "But he did. He came here to see you and he managed to save you. At the cost of his own well-being. Even with knowing that you're engaged."

Sakura felt like the wind was knocked out of her. Her truth was exposed.

Her technical affair.

"He told me everything."

Her mouth felt dry as she said, "My Father told me of the engagement when I was fifteen years old. A decade later, and it has been disbanded. I'm not engaged any longer." This time the woman blinked at her, surprised. "I was thrown off seeing him. He didn't call me. He didn't contact me in any way. And one evening I'm walking in my hometown and there he is. This gorgeous man who I met in Australia. How would you react?!" Sakura felt her eyes sting with fresh hot tears.

"I don't know him. But I've thought about him plenty since my trip to Australia. I don't want to see him hurt. I would have happily taken the hit. Especially when the cost is _this._" She presented an un-hurt open hand towards Kisame. The woman, his mother, looked down. A bit of shame glimmered in her eyes.

"I just wanted to see him. I… I care about him. I'm sorry that I'm the reason he's hurt. I'm sorry." Sakura bowed forward as far as she could.

"I'm sorry."

For a moment, there was only silence.

Until there wasn't.

"S-Sakura."

It was the first time he'd said her name since the accident.

Both women turned turned towards the source of the voice. Dark long lashes were wet with tears. "Sakura. I'm ok." She chuckled. "Don't you dare down-play this, Kisame."

"Sakura."

"Kisame," she whimpered.

She walked closer to him and grabbed his hand. She wiped the wetness from the corners of his eyes. "I'm here." "Sakura," his eyes became tender. Smouldering.

There was recognition. And even now, desire. Though, not of lust. No. Lust would be too crude in this current state of being. Sakura saw desire of connection burning in his eyes.

His voice was unwavering and clear.

"I love you."

**Sasuke's POV**

Two men in uniform, a lawyer, and Sasuke were all fit into a small private room within the Rehab Center he was residing in. With his lawyer at his side, Sasuke sat across the two Police officers in an uncomfortable tacky pink armchair.

His arms were entwined in front of him and his infamous scowl was etched onto his perfect face. One of his legs was crossed over the other and bounced uncharacteristically with a pace of nervousness. "Uchiha-San, we ask that you comply with us," said the taller and obviously older officer. A sigh escaped Sasuke's mouth. "Look, I didn't know Karin was off her rocker, okay? Sure, we fucked a few times. But do you _know_ me? I fuck a lot of people. I don't know much about her, so I can't imagine how I could be of help to your investigation."

"Uh-huh. We've heard of your _reputation._ Uchiha-San. And we've investigated Karin for the last week. Upon tracing her documents and finding her journal it has become clear that this isn't Karin's first time acting out to one of your 'girls'."

"Girls?"

'What is this guy talking about? What 'girls'? He has to be more specific!'

Ignoring Sasuke's question the eldest officer continued, "It's also become clear to us that you have a habit of keeping tabs on Sakura Haruno." "Well, I am a curious person." "Is it fair to assume that you two have been intimate?" "I've known Sakura since I was ten. She's not that kind of person. We've never had sex." His eye twitched in annoyance. He purposefully omitted the fact that he tried to sleep with her and was denied from his response.

"So why the interest of her whereabouts?"

"I am curious." "And what is that curiosity based on?" "We WERE engaged. Didn't Father tell you that? We were engaged and I was curious as to what she was doing." "Engagedl," said the younger officer slowly, his dark eyes narrowing. "Yet you were sleeping around?"

Aa, judgement.

Sasuke was used to that.

But considering that the two opposite of him could throw him in prision for being an "accesosory of attempt of murder", he couldn't help but feel the nervousness intensify within him. Negative judgement was bad. Even he could understand that much.

"We became engaged at age fifteen. I didn't want to be engaged to her but I couldn't, no, _wouldn't_ deny my Father's wishes. She never complained about my habits. As long as we aren't married I didn't see the harm in my enjoying the company of other people."

"But you still wanted to know everything about her."

"Yes. As I said, I was curious."

"So you had your receptionist keep tabs on her?"

"Look, I know it's weird. But we all work in the same company. I didn't see the harm and asking Lee," "Karin," the older officer corrected, "Right, that's what I said. _Anyway_, I didn't see the harm of asking her to keep tabs on Sakura. Most of the time Sakura was working so Karin's reports weren't at all that interesting. But it didn't hurt to stay in the loop."

"Uh-huh," said the younger officer, obviously not understanding at all.

"You slept with Karin too, didn't you?" "Occasionally," Sasuke admitted. "Don't you think asking someone you're sleeping with to keep tabs on your fiance as a bit cruel? Karin must have been interested in you." "Aki," "Karin," the younger officer corrected this time, "Yea, I know her name, didn't know we were engaged. Not many people knew. We were to announce our engagement in a few years. Ask Father, if you don't believe me."

The older officer cleared his throat.

"Are you familiar with a Kisame Hoshigaki?"

Sasuke arched a brow. "Is that the guy that saved Sakura?" "Yes." "No. I am not. I am grateful to him though. Father said he saved Sakura. I heard that he's consequently suffering some awful injuries. Potentially for the rest of his life." "Indeed. Which made us wonder about the state of their relationship. Why go so far for Haruno-San? We've learned that Hoshigaki-San is a native Australian. He was simply visiting Tokyo. Though, he came here with only a one-way ticket." "Yea, so?" The younger officer moved to the edge of his seat, watching Sasuke closely.

"Hadn't Sakura-San recently made a business trip to Australia?" "Yea, she did. But she takes plenty of business trips. Are you trying to connect this foreigner with Sakura?"

"At the scene we recovered a cellular device. It was Haruno-San's." "Yes?" "Talking to Yamanaka-San we learned that it was the phone Haruno-San had misplaced in Australia. Curious how it was recovered at the scene of the crime, with Hoshigaki-San's coincidental appearance."

Sasuke said nothing. His furrowed brow began to rise upon his head, recognition filtered into his onyx eyes. "They met in Australia," he said slowly. "It is suspected. Though, not yet confirmed." "She must have seen him! She called me on Yamanaka's phone late one morning on the last day of her trip to say that she lost her phone…"

"Are you aware that Haruno-San bought a loft some months back?" "I vaguely remember hearing about it." "Could it be fair to assume that Haruno-San was in the process of leaving you?"

"No, she wouldn't. She wouldn't go against her Dad. She said it made him happy-"

Sasuke froze.

In the past, the one thing stopping Sakura leaving him was her Dad. But as Sasuke saw, Sakumo was near death. Had been so for _months_. Did Sakura buy the loft when he had fallen "ill"? Was the situation with Hoshigaki a full blown affair? Was she in the process of leaving him before their engagement disbanded?

"That Bitch!" As if to say, "Careful," his lawyer cleared his throat beside him. "If you were keeping tabs on her, how could you have not made the connection sooner?" "Karin isn't a fucking private eye! She's a receptionist! I'm not sending her to Australia to spy on Sakura! I was only curious of her ongoings! Which mostly consisted of work. But to know that she was with someone else!?"

"Does this information upset you, Uchiha-San?" "Fuck yea it does! The Bitch was cheating on me!" "And what of you? Didn't you say it was fine for you to sleep with all those women, even Karin?" "That's different. Sakura is better than that. She's better than _me._"

"But clearly you're upset?" said the younger officer.

Sakura scoffed, "Clearly".

"Enough to ask Karin to assault Sakura with her car?"

"Excuse me," said the lawyer.

Both officers ignored his lawyer's interjection. "You must have suspected Haruno-San was seeing other people. Is that why you encouraged Karin to attack her? After all, we discovered a few journal statements of Karin's where she wrote that you would ask for her to 'get rid of the girls' you would be intimate with in the past."

"I wouldn't ask her to hurt anyone! I would request for her to get the people that were in my apartment to leave!"

"But you were aware she would attack the females you were interacting with?" Asked the older officer.

"No!"

His lawyer stepped forward, all starch and crisp suit. "We're done here. My client has spoken to you and has helpfully answered all of your questions. Clearly you have the information that you need. Considering that he's at a Rehabilitation center and stressful situations are to be minimized, I am ending this. **Now**."

Sasuke's eyes were wide as he looked at his lawyer then at the officers. Karin hurt other girls? How many? What did she do?

He felt nauseated.

Sick.

But hadn't a part of him known?

There were many times he felt a strangeness emitting from Karin. She seemed off… But he figured it wasn't important. He didn't feel the need to worry. It was Karin. She was a strange girl but not dangerous.

Right?

But then… He gets a call from Father. Sakura is in the hospital. There's been an accident. And his receptionist is the culprit.

He wasn't aware of Karin's viciousness. Of Sakumo's condition. Of Sakura's "affair".

What else didn't he know?

His level of arrogance dropped and his concern of his remaining ignorance festered. He watched as the officers both tipped their dark felt hats to him and left the room. A puzzled and worried expression crept upon his paling features. His lawyer put a steady comforting hand on his slouched shoulder.

It burned.

"Don't worry, they can't pin this on you."

Did Sasuke even care if they did or not?

In a way he could have been egging Karin on for _months_. Was he somehow responsible for Sakura's predicament? For Hoshigaki's?

Was he guilty?


	15. Chapter 15

Men of the Sea

**Chapter 15**

**Kakashi's POV**

The time was nearing when Sakura would be released from the hospital. She was stable and her wounds had mostly healed. Whatever emotional trauma she had from the accident seemed to also subside. It seemed as if things were looking up for his pink-haired little sister. Kakashi entered the hospital with a small duffle bag of clothes for her and a positive disposition.

He walked the familiar route to her room. Unsurprisingly, she wasn't there.

Instead, Kakashi found her in Kisame's room reading to the injured man.

It's been like this for the last few days. Her at his bedside, talking, reading, smiling, and laughing with him. With Sakura at Kisame's side, Kisame's mother, Namika, spent less time at the hospital. It could have been because Kisame was no longer at a life-threatening crossroads. He had survived the accident and surgery. Now his bones were mending, his skin was healing, and his speech therapy was showing significant progress.

Even if it were simple one-worded responses, the Australian native could converse. It was a practical miracle.

One that everyone was grateful for.

Kakashi suspected that the other reason that Namika decided to give Kisame space was that she wanted to give him time alone with Sakura.

"Sakura."

She turned her head upon hearing his voice. She hadn't noticed his entrance in the room. Kisame looked up as well. His expression was mostly kind towards Kakashi. Though this time there was slight irritation. Clearly, he was interrupting the Australian's precious time with the pink-haired woman.

On the day of the confession, Sakura confided in him of Kisame's affection with rosy-cheeks and a conflicted expression. Clearly, Sakura reciprocated Kisame's feelings. However, she couldn't submit to his confession so easily. The siblings never spoke in depth of her feelings towards the male in question, but he was sure she was thinking of the situation delicately. Afterall, her life was here in Tokyo, Japan. And his was clearly in Melbourne, Australia.

However, she didn't let her confliction mar her time with Kisame.

"I won't be here long. I just wanted to let you know that I brought a change of clothes for you. It's in your room."

"Thank you, Kakashi."

Her smile was warm and serene.

He was happy to see her in such a state. While they had only recently become close, he wasn't oblivious to her misery before. Between Sasuke and her being overly career-driven, her life lacked color and light.

Within the last week she was practically a new person. Currently, she vibraint and maybe even in love.

He knew it was due to an array of things: their Dad waking up, her being free of the engagement, and her connecting with the people around her. However, he was not blind to the influence of Kisame.

After bowing so slightly in appreciation to Kakakshi while remaining seated, the young woman turned a page within her book. Sakura happily resumed her reading to Kisame. Dark intelligent eyes stayed on her as she did so. And so the two were back in their own little world.

The whit- haired author lethargically waved farewell and closed the door behind him. He walked within the hall towards the exit with a slow and relaxed pace.

He thought of his next steps for the upcoming week. He had taken considerable time off from his most recent project as a result of issues occurring within his family. And while he didn't regret said action, he knew that such practices couldn't be upheld for long.

With a shrug, he mentally concurred that a lapse of work was fine in small increments. He knew he'd figure out his next steps soon. Or, at least, he would need to. Afterall, his research entailed travel. 'Aa, I have much to look into,' he thought to himself. He'd have to make a few calls and set up some interviews for research purposes. Then, there was finding a hotel, train tickets, and other accommodations.

He glanced at his wristwatch, it was barely 11am. Maybe he'd start drafting some ideas after lunch?

With a nod at this thought, he passed the reception desk.

"Yes, I already said I'm looking for my son, Kisame Hoshigaki. Please, tell me what room he is in." The woman at the desk seemed hesitant. "Sir, I need your identification before I can give you such information." "Yes. I am aware. But I left my passport at the hotel by mistake. I've traveled all the way from Australia-"

"Sir, with all due respect, this patient has had a lot of reporters try to infiltrate his room. Unless you have identification I cannot comply with your request."

Kakashi paused.

"Hoshigaki-San."

Said man turned. And clearly Kakashi saw the resemblance. In addition to the massive size of the man, there was the dark and nearly beady eyes and the strong nose that recognizably Kisame genetically inherited. "Hatake-San…" The recopinist tried to reason. But Kakashi wouldn't have it. "I vouch for this man. Sir, follow me."

Typically, Kakashi didn't meddle in other people's affairs.

But this man was not just anyone.

He was Kisame's father.

Kakashi wasn't necessarily a sentimental man. However, he had a soft spot when it came to family.

The man bowed respectfully and said his thanks.

"I appreciate your assistance, Hatake-San, was it?"

"No worries. And yes, my name is Kakashi Hatake." "Masaru Hoshigaki," the older man formally introduced himself.

The two men bowed respectfully to one another. And then, with a steady pace, the pair walked side by side the same route Kakashi had tread upon not too long ago.

"This is it," Kakashi said with a lame flourish of his hand after only a few minutes of walking.

"Again, thank you."

The man unnecessarily bowed again to show his level of appreciation.

Kakashi scratched the back of neck and told him it was no trouble.

With his task complete Kakashi pivoted his foot with the intention of continuing on with his earlier plans of lunch and figuring out his next move with his book, to suddenly hear Masaru shouting.

Knowing Sakura was in the room and fearing the worst, the white-haired male immediately opened the door to see what the commotion was all about.

And there Masaru stood, his face red, his fists curled. Sakura was now standing, her book was dropped unceremoniously at her feet. Her face was stunned, Kisame's brow was furrowed.

"You DARE bother my son? Haven't you done enough to Kisame? To my family? TO MY COMPANY!?" "Sir, I don't know what you mean. I already apologized to Namiko-San for the situation with Kisame-"

"DON'T play daft. I know you! Namiko warned me you might be here. But I didn't think you would truly be so disrespectful."

"Can you please explain to me what you're talking about?" Sakura asked, her voice calm but her face exposing every iota of distress that she was feeling.

"Mineral Resources."

And suddenly, it all clicks. Even Kakashi knows of the fiasco that occured when Sakura took her business trip to Australia.

Apparently Kisame Hoshigaki was a part of _the_ Hoshigaki family.

'Shit,' Kakashi thought to himself.

"My wife may have forgiven you and has maybe even accepted you. But I will _never_ accept my son's infatuation with you. You ruined my brother. You negatively impacted my company. And as if to add insult to my injury, you have literally handicaped my only son!"

"Sir," Kakashi tried to intervene.

But the man wouldn't hear it.

"Get out! And leave us!" He demanded of Sakura and Kakashi. Kisame reached over and grabbed her wrist. It was like a mirror, seeing Kisame and Masaru both stare at each other. Anger reflected in both their demenours.

Sakura put a comforting free hand on Kisamne's arm, as if to say that it was okay. Reluctantly, he released his hold of her. "I'm sorry you feel such hatred towards me. I will respect your wishes and leave now so that you may have time with your son."

Despite being visibly distraught over the situation at hand, Sakura bowed forward with genuine and deep remorse and respect for the older man before her. Before moving to exit from the room, she gave a squeeze to Kisame's hand and then grabbed the book that she dropped.

Kakashi followed Sakura out of the room.

She didn't turn to talk to him. She simply walked forward. It wasn't until she was back on her own hospital bed that she acknowledged Kakashi.

"Sakura…"

'I can see why he hates me."

"His emotions are high. He didn't mean what he said."

"How would you know, Kakashi? Do you know him personally?" Kakashi pursed his lips. She smiled at him.

"It's fine. I'll figure it out." "Does this mean that you intend to pursue Kisame?" "Yes." "Even despite with what his father has said?"

"Yes."

"It won't be easy." Sakura grinned. It was filled with life and determination. Her eyes ignited like precious rich emeralds.

Kakashi was almost taken aback by the shift of energy and expression.

"I've always liked a challenge."

**Sasuke's POV**

"And how did that make you feel?" Kurenai Yuhi, his therapist, asked. Onyx eyes stared at his perfectly shined designer black leather shoes. He repeatedly clasped and unclasped his hands as he tried to relax in his chair.

"Frustrated…" Sasuke muttered.

"Anything else?" Kurenai asked while tucking a strand of wavy black hair behind her ear. Sasuke's gaze turned from his shoes and directly into her red eyes.

"Guilty," he admitted after a few seconds had passed.

"And why is that?"

"I've arrogantly been stuck in my own little world. Now…I am overwhelmed with disgust of my past entitled and selfish behavior. And with how narrowly I saw this world."

"This is a completely new outlook for you, Uchiha-San. What would you say triggered this change?"

"The accident with Sakura."

"You care about her."

He nodded.

"I might have been the reason she was hurt."

"You cannot blame yourself for the actions of others."

"But this isn't the only time I've hurt her! I've pushed her away. I've belittled her. I've been cruel to her for the last ten years!"

"You didn't know how to process your emotions. And her rejection of your offer for intimacy set you off. Not to say that your actions were justified, for it most certainly wasn't. However, it gave you momentum to act out towards her. Leaving me with this question, Uchiha-San. What did Sakura mean to you back then?"

Sasuke didn't answer right away. He suddenly sat upright in his chair and stared at the ceiling in thought.

"She used to be one of my best friends. Then, I let ego get in the way. After awhile, it even ruined my relationship with Naruto, my other best friend."

"And why is that?"

He wanted to respond. But couldn't. It was too difficult. How could he say that Naruto confided to him that he liked Sakura when they were seventeen. That Sasuke continued his trend of not being able to process his emotions and as a result they brawled? Why? Because Sasuke knew that Naruto would have a shot. Sakura liked him enough when they were kids, and Naruto was an attractive and kind person. _Everyone_ liked Naruto.

The blonde attempted to reconcile with him after their fight.

But Sasuke rejected the olive branch. He was too terrified of what would happen afterwards. If they were okay, did that mean Naruto would find reason to pursue Sakura? It was a first in their history as friends. To not make up. Though, now in Sasuke's adulthood, he felt cheated by his own foolishness. Why did Sasuke let Naruto fade out of his life?

"I didn't communicate."

"Do you think you'll reach out to this other friend of yours?"

"I can't say. I feel like too much time has passed." Vexation unveiled upon his face, "I've messed up in so many ways over the years to so many people." Sasuke leaned forward, his forearms rested upon his thighs.

"Mistakes are a part of life. That doesn't mean you're incapable of making amends. Perhaps everyone won't accept your efforts. While unfortunate, you reaching out and expressing these bottled up emotions is as much about healing for you as it is about them. Be genuine with your actions. At the end of the day, that's all you can do."

Sasuke nodded.

"You're weakness is that you're scared to be vulnerable. You are not alone with this. Even the most open individual has moments when they struggle in expressing themselves. But this is a necessary step into your healing process. Be open to the people that matter to you. In the best case scenario, you'll reconnect with the people that you've pushed away. At worst, even if your attempts of reconciliation isn't accepted, you've spoken your truth and expressed yourself."

"Do I even deserve to be listened to?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

Sasuke doubted that. Even so, a bit of hope brimmed within him.

The raven-haired male felt sick at the thought of being rejected. However, he had to try.

It was time to face his mistakes.


	16. Chapter 16

Men of the Sea

**Chapter 16**

Kana knew who Sasuke Uchiha was. Everyone did. Afterall, his surname _was_ on the outside of the skysckraper they were working in. She had also heard the rumors about him. A few of her coworkers warned her to stay clear of the younger Uchiha son when she first started as Sakura Haruno's assistant. "He is trouble. Especially when it concerns pretty women," a few of the girls on staff whispered to her. Kana didn't need the warning. She knew how to take care of herself. And, of course, she was no stranger to pompous rich kids. Back when she was in college she managed a luxury handbag store. A pretty face wouldn't be enough for her to fall victim to the womanizer known as Sasuke Uchiha. Or so she thought.

It was a dreadfully long day. Haruno had meetings till late that evening. Which meant that Kana was going to have a bit of a stay at the office. She knew that Haruno tried to avoid meetings that went late. But it was unavoidable. Multiple company representatives were traveling from their respective countries to negotiate terms and deals for raw resources. It was out of Haruno's hands'.

When the last meeting ended, sometime near ten in the evening, Kana drowsily left her desk with her boss' blessing and meant to take the train home. Her heels clacking against black marble echoed in the eerily empty lobby as she made way to leave the office. She glanced at her wristwatch and configured when the next train would come. Sighing, she looked upwards realizing that she narrowly missed the most recent train. Just her luck. Upon this mental exasperation she noticed a lone figure outside. Through the lobby's windows she saw _him_. Tall, elegant, and obnoxiously cool. He was standing not to far from the entrance door, his back was straight and he was impeccably dressed in a well tailored black suit. As Kana neared the glass door, she saw he was smoking a cigarette. His dark eyes were distant and his brow was furrowed. He seemed troubled.

This wasn't her first time encountering the younger Uchiha son.

Afterall, his office wasn't that far from Haruno's. And yet, he seemed different compared to her brief encounters she had with him. Hesitantly, she stepped outside. The air was cool and damp. It was going to rain. In the back of Kana's head she thought of how she didn't bring an umbrella. Frustration coursed through her.

Next to her, Sasuke Uchiha cleared his throat.

She slowly glanced in his direction. When he said nothing she shrugged and was about to leave when he said, "I hope you brought an umbrella". She arched a brow and turned to him.

"I didn't. But it hasn't started raining yet." Sasuke exhaled smoke from the side of his parted lips. "Yet," he agreed. She stood there, waiting for him to say something more. But after a minute or two passed, he didn't. She moved a foot forward and he finally inquired, "Do you live far?" She planted her foot back to where it originally was. "No. Not too far."

"I can give you a ride to where you need to go."

Her instincts immediately warned her of the danger Sasuke Uchiha was. And logically, she knew he was no good. But her "no" never drifted from her mouth. Within this time lapse of her lack of responding, the skies parted and a sheet of hard rain fell. In unison the two both looked towards the angry dark clouds that hovered above. Kana frowned. He glanced at her, his furrowed brow smoothed and he discarded his cigarette to the ground. He turned to her and said, "You don't have to. I'm just trying to be nice."

Was Sasuke Uchiha capable of being nice? She hadn't heard of such rumors. But it was raining. And she didn't have an umbrella. Kana bit her lower lip and wondered if she should call a taxi.

"You can say no."

Thunder rippled above.

"I'll take the ride."

As if on cue his driver pulled up to the curb in a stylish foreign black car. The door opened and suddenly she was inside. Sasuke asked for directions to her house. She told him. His driver began the route to her home.

At first, everyone was quiet. Then the millionaire asked her, "How's Haruno?" Kana was caught off guard. "Fine?" she responded hesitantly. "She's working late again." "There were meetings that went on later than expected." "Aa," he said with a nod of understanding. He glanced at her and shifted his body so that he was also facing her. Their knees touched. "What do you think of Haruno?"

"She's nice. Hardworking too. Overall, I think she's admirable." Sasuke nodded again. "Yea…" He looked at her then suddenly shook his head. "Hey, do you want to get a drink quick? I can still take you home right after." Kana's face must have showed uncertainty because he put up his hands and twisted his lips in a playful smile. "One harmless drink?"

Kana wasn't sure if it was her fatigue or the sweet expression Sasuke had. But one moment they were in the car and the next they were at a club. She ended up having two drinks. But two was more than enough for her. She didn't often indulge herself the habit of alcohol. She sipped her second martini slowly. She knew she had to keep a straight head around Sasuke. Afterall, he was a womanizer.

"Feeling alright?"

She nodded, her head feeling as if it were slightly spinning.

"Good."

At last the dark-haired female placed her empty martini glass on the bar. She turned to Sasuke with a thoughtful expression and asked,"Why did you offer me a ride home?"

He stared at his drink. It too was almost gone. "I wanted to be helpful." "Or you wanted something." He chuckled under his breath. He looked a bit caught off guard, but also charmed by her. For a moment she felt clever and interesting. "To be honest? I wanted to talk to someone that worked with Haruno." She twisted her lips in thought. "Why? Do you like her or something?" Sasuke was at first silent. Then he shook his head. "No, nothing like that. We used to be childhood friends. I just wanted to know why she was working late." "You sound worried." He backed his head and finished his drink. "I'm not." "Why not talk to her?"

"I can't."

"Your office is literally down the hall from hers." Sasuke abruptly slammed his lowball glass on the bar. A small crack had formed on the glass from the action. Kana jumped. "Let's change the subject." His tone of voice had a finality to it. There would not be anymore discussing Sakura Haruno. "Fine. Sorry to bring it up," she slurred. She used her index finger to trace the rim of her empty glass. She couldn't understand why Sasuke was suddenly so sensitive. She wasn't asking anything unreasonable.

"Uchiha-Sama."

Kana cringed. It was Sasuke Uchiha's Receptionist, Karin Uzumaki. Personally, she had no quarrel with the redhead. But Karin was a thorn in many people's side. Reason being she was nauseatingly obsessed with her boss. "I didn't expect to see you here," Karin cooed to Sasuke. Kana doubted that. She wouldn't at all be surprised if the nut-job implanted a GPS tracking device on his person at some point to keep up with his whereabouts. "Was just grabbing a drink," he muttered. Clearly, he wasn't happy with Karin's arrival either.

Kana turned to look at Sasuke and Karin. Karin's glare was filled with hate as she regarded her. It was just as well to Kana. Glancing at her wristwatch she mentioned to Sasuke that it was getting late. Her "one quick drink" turned into two drinks and an hour. It was past eleven in the evening. "Right, I'll drop you home." He flagged down the bartender and paid their tab. "Where are you guys going?" Karin asked, her lips pouted and her body pressed against Sasuke's.

"I promised Kana I'd drop her home. The weather isn't so great tonight." "I could drive her," Karin offered through her teeth. Sasuke and Kana both arched a brow. "No thanks." Despite Karin's protests, Sasuke's car was waiting for them at the entrance of the club. Ten minutes of driving later and the sites became more familiar.

"We're close now. Sorry to keep you out so late." Kana shrugged. "It's okay. I'm just happy you didn't make a move on me."

"I thought about it. But you don't seem like the type of girl that would go along with that sort of thing."

He was right. Still, it caught her off guard that Sasuke acknowledged as much aloud. The car slowed in front of her apartment building. She existed and was about to leave, but Sasuke asked her to wait. The rain was now a practical drizzle. She paused at the open car door. "Hey, do you mind not telling Haruno that we talked about her?"

She nodded. And then the car door was closed, he was off in the distant, and she was home. It was a bizarre experience. One that she admittedly wished lasted a bit longer.

Though she'd never say as much to anyone aloud.

After that night she saw him around the office a few times. But they never spoke besides in polite passing.

Kana knew that Sasuke Uchiha was no good. He was a womanizer. But she couldn't help herself in wanting to see him outside of the workplace again. For months, he didn't ask her out. For months, he only treated her like an acquaintance.

Kana was leaving the office late. It was another long work day of meetings. She sighed knowing that outside it was raining and she knew she wasn't in the mood for the commute back home. As she was wondering if she should hail a taxi or not, she saw _him_ standing at the entrance of Uchiha Enterprise with a cigarette in his hand. She stepped outside and stood next to him. "Hey," she greeted informally. He glanced at her. "Hey."

His voice sounded dejected. Frustration was clearly written on his face. "You okay?" "Yea…" "Uchiha..." He dropped his half-finished cigarette at his feet. "What does love mean?" He asked her suddenly.

Kana was caught off guard. "I-I don't know." He nodded. "Sometimes I think I know, but it scares me." "To love someone?" "To be vulnerable," he nearly whispered. "And to potentially not be enough for them. "I understand," she breathed, her heart beating faster with each passing second. She knew that Sasuke wasn't talking about loving her. Still, it was a different side of him that she had ever seen.

"Did something happen?" He stared up at the sky. Unlike the first night when they were standing outside, the rain was more forgiving. Gentle, even. "For a long time I have been very cruel to someone I care about. I regret it. But I can't change. Not now. I don't think I could ever repair the damage I've done."

"Uchiha-San…"

Kana had to remind himself he was a womanizer. He shouldn't be trusted. Even so, she stepped forward and hesitantly grabbed his hand.

"It's alright."

"Is it?"

"I'm here for you." Kana exhaled deeply. Leaning forward on her tiptoes she kissed his cheek.

"Let's go to my place," she whispered in his ear.

He was distant and selfish in bed. Only focusing on his own needs. Even so, Kana didn't care. Maybe everything he had told her was a ruse and an act. He wasn't a troubled man, he didn't have a soul. But did it matter? Did anything matter? Nothing would come out of their relationship, she knew that. Even so, she just wanted him to be close to her.

Yea, she could take care of herself. But who would take care of Sasuke Uchiha?

She knew he was rich. He was powerful. He was a grown ass man. But emotionally, he was hurt. He was suffering. Could she be of use to him? She wanted to be helpful.

After the first night, they slept together often. Sometimes it was a few nights in a row.

Kana wasn't sure when the lines were blurred. When sex and drinks turned to drugs and threesomes. She never heard him speak of love again. But she saw the sadness in his eyes and the occasional frustration. She wasn't pleased with the dynamic of their relationship, but she couldn't find it in herself to pull herself away…

"Because you were in love with him?"

Kana blinked.

Suddenly the room came back in focus. Bright lights hung above and her hands were clasped upon her lap. The two detectives before her were staring at her intently.

"I don't know."

"Then what caused you to stay with him and deal with his selfish antics? Or even deal with Karin?" Kana shrugged. "I felt bad for him. And he wasn't the worst person in the world to spend time with. I usually had a lot of fun when we hung out."

"That's it? All you wanted was to have fun?"

Kana frowned. She couldn't answer him. She wondered, was that all she wanted? Was a good time all that she was looking for?

She knew it wasn't. But she couldn't admit to the detectives before her that she had this strange notion that she could save Sasuke. That she could heal his emotional wounds. Or that someday he would properly open up to her.

"What about Karin?"

She was grateful the questions turned away from Sasuke.

"Karin had her faults. But after we spent time around each other she wasn't awful to me." The detective suddenly looked intrigued. "And why would you say that?" "I know she could be a bit cruel to the other girls that spent time with Sasuke. But…" Kana's eyes lowered to her hands. "Go on," the younger detective encouraged.

"But I wasn't a threat. I've never asked for more than Sasuke would give."


	17. Chapter 17

**Men of the Sea**

**Chapter 17**

Kisame was recovering faster than the neurologists had expected. He could comfortably speak, only stumbling every once and a while with certain words, and seemed to recover most of his cognitive function and motor skills. Consequently, he was being discharged. These were positive aspects of his life that he tried to focus on.

However, beyond the progressive nature of his condition… Kisame could not deny his current frustration towards his parents.

His mother and father both dutifully visited him.

This was not where his irritation lied.

"Where is she?"

"Who?" His father asked seating across from his hospital bed while flipping a page in his book. Kisame felt his temper flare. "You know who." His mother sighed as she began placing a change of his clothes at the end of his bed, "Honey, don't start this again." "And why not?" His voice was an even calm, and yet there was venom radiating off of him in grand waves. He was angry. He wanted to know where Sakura was.

He came here for her.

And while the accident certainly threw him off, she seemed to reciprocate his feelings. Finally, when things were going so well his father had to put a wrench in his plans. Why were they being so cruel to him?!

**Sasuke's POV**

He doesn't acknowledge him right away.

The driver had opened the car door and there he was: With a stern expression, his father sits in the back of the car with his arms crossed. It's all as well. Sasuke eases into the vehicle. The car door closes, as thanks to the driver, and not even a minute later he hears the thump of the trunk closing. His suitcase was secured as well. Moments later, the car revved to life, and they were on the road.

"Well, you look terrible." Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at his father's dry comment. But he knew he wasn't wrong. After all, Sasuke _felt_ terrible. Within his last week in treatment, he avoided sleep as a consequence of his in-depth processing of his past actions. And what did he learn?

After he broke everything down, he couldn't help but wonder, 'How could I have allowed myself to act as I had for so long?' The women, drugs, partying.

And for what?

He had nothing to show for it! Except losing every true friend he had, losing the respect of his family and colleagues, and also losing his job. Initially, he was set up for life! And he squandered it.

"Your mother is looking forward to seeing you." Sasuke glanced at his father. His demeanor seemed more distant than usual. Sasuke was unsure what to make of it.

"And what about you?"

Older onyx eyes shifted towards the car floor. "I'm looking forward to seeing you keep your word." "Fair enough." Sasuke knew from this point on he would have to prove by his actions how serious he was of his redemption.

The ride back to the Uchiha manor was long but not unforgiving. If anything, Sasuke was grateful for the lapse of time. As he watched the passing scenery, he considered how he'd proceed with his life from this point on. Of course, he would speak to father about a job. Or at least, how he could get back on his good graces concerning _any_ position within the Uchiha Enterprise. Then… There was Karin. And of course, there was Sakura and Naruto.

He had heard in passing that Naruto was doing well. If he remembered correctly, Naruto was engaged to Hinata Hyuga. Maybe he could take them both out for dinner? No, that wouldn't be right. He should do an outing with just him and Naruto so that they could properly catch up and openly talk.

Well, maybe an "outing" wasn't quite right either. Considering his reputation, a stay-in at the Uchiha manor probably worked better. Maybe they could drink tea in the den? It was the most private space in the manor. Since Itachi and he had left the manor, the den was the least frequented space in the entire house. Of course, they could always go to his condo. Though… that probably wasn't the best idea. On his last day of treatment, his parents confided in Sasuke their concern of him relapsing back into his old habits if he went back to his bachelor pad.

A fair concern, if you asked him. While he was determined to be a better man, he knew he was still weak with temptation.

Yes, tea in the den would have to do.

But what of Sakura?

His head ached thinking about her. He royally fucked up their relationship. Up to this point, he was manipulative, cruel, and verbally abusive towards her. How could she ever forgive him? Personally, Sasuke wouldn't hold it against her if she refused to ever speak to him again. Though, he couldn't help himself in at least trying to mend their relationship.

She used to be one of his best friends. Now, she was a stranger. What made this fact so terrible was that it was _his_ doing. Maybe she would refuse to see him. That didn't mean that he wouldn't put himself out there, or that he wouldn't at least try to reconcile with her.

And then there was Karin.

From what he heard, she was still in custody. Something about accessing her mental stability and wellbeing, or something of that sort, until her trial. For now, she couldn't do any more harm to the general public. While he knew he'd have to mindful of visiting hours, she was quite possibly the easiest person to have access to. So she would most likely be the first person he would speak to. After all, he was painfully curious, what else had Karin done in her insane obsession towards him?

What wrongs was he indirectly at fault for? It was a dangerous path to tread on, he knew that. But he needed to know. He wanted to make things right.

Somewhere in the back of his head, he knew that he needed to also speak to Itachi. But, he didn't want to acknowledge his brother quite yet.

There was a level of aggression and anger he had towards Itachi that had been present since his elementary days. His displeasure towards his older brother was a wound that was old and vital. He needed to be strategic with how he handled Itachi. Not only for the sake of their potential future relationship, but also for his own well-being.

The car slows, they've finally made it back home. A man in a suit gracefully steps towards the car with an umbrella at hand. He opens the door and Sasuke eases out. "Sir, welcome back." Sasuke turns to the butler and smiles, "It's good to be back."

**Sakura's POV**

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean to tell me that when we were in Australia you were with Kisame!?" Sakura nodded. Ino squealed while popping another chip in her mouth. "Haruno! You're CRAZY."

The pink-haired girl shrugged.

"I had no clue!"

Sakura laughed. "That was kind of the point." Ino eyed Sakura mischievously. "This whole time I thought you were a work-a-holic goody two-shoes. Who knew you were screwing such a stud on the side?" "Well, to be fair, it was only a two time thing. So you weren't wrong." "Still! To think that you had it in you at all!?" Sakura stuck out her tongue.

Ino laughed.

The last month or so Ino and Sakura had grown extremely close. So close, in fact, that it was hard to think that it took them so long to reach this point with becoming friends. The women sat across from each other on Sakura's midnight blue sofa within her loft.

"So, Haruno, what's the plan of action?" Sakura lowered her gaze as she drank her beer. "I'm still trying to figure that out. Kisame's dad won't allow me anywhere near him or Kisame. And I have no way of contacting them beyond the hospital staff. It's difficult to consider a plan of action if I have zero access to them."

Ino nodded in thought. "What if… you were to approach his dad as an UE represenative?" "Are you trying to get him to hate me _more_?" Sakura asked. "Not at all. He's rejecting you as Sakura Haruno. But he cannot deny meeting with you as UE's raw resource representative. After all, in a way, you're technically his boss."

While Sakura would very much so like to not remind Hoshigaki of her title and relation to the company that took over his business, he was leaving her with no choice. " Might as well make use of what tools you have."

Sakura had to admit to herself, Ino had a point.

The pink-haired woman took a swig of her beer, finishing the bottle, and thought of Kisame and his stubborn father. Hoshigaki men seemed to underestimate her.

To her, it was all as well.

**Author's Note**

Sorry for the delay! School and work have been nuts. And then I got a concussion from an accident at work. Thank you for patience! Here's a short chapter. But do not fret, the upcoming chapter will be spicy ;).


	18. Chapter 18

**Men of the Sea**

**Chapter 18**

Sasuke sat within the den of the Uchiha Manor with an anxious glance at the clock on the wall.

He was late.

Sasuke licked his dry lips and began picking lint off of the white couch he was sitting on. 'He'll come. He's always been the late sort,' he thought to himself. But Sasuke was judging behavior from their adolescence. Maybe he had changed?

Sasuke's leg began to jump a bit with nervousness.

He glanced at the clock again.

He was twelve minutes late now.

With a slow exhale he grabbed his phone. It didn't hurt to call and check on him, right? Maybe he was stuck in traffic? Or had car troubles? Or he...forgot?

"Yo."

Sasuke's gaze left his phone and towards the curved entrance of the den's entryway. "What's up dufus?"

On reflex, Sasuke grinned cockily as he stood from his seat. "Waiting for you to show up, idiot." Naruto fully walked into the den and shook Sasuke's hand. It was a necessary formal gesture. After all, it was their first time seeing each other as grown men.

Simultaneously, they both sat on opposing white plush couches. Naruto awkwardly smiled at Sasuke. "I was surprised when my assistant said that you called." "Oh?" A servant came into the room to drop off a dark wooden tray of tea. She poured the steaming liquid in each cup and just as quietly as she entered, she left. "Well, I hadn't heard from you in ten years. So, yea." "I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"My stupidity."

Naruto blinked. Sasuke reached for a cup of tea.

"Okay?" Naruto said, slowly following Sasuke's lead and grabbing a cup of tea for himself. "Care to elaborate?"

"Over the years I've let ego cloud my judgment. And as a result, I've lost everything that mattered to me. My friends, the respect of my colleagues and family, my job, and my fiance." Naruto, who was calmly sipping his tea, choked. Sputtering he asked, "YOU WERE ENGAGED!?" "Yes."

"TO WHO!?"

"Sakura Haruno."

Naruto looked close to fainting.

"Which brings me to my an important facet of me asking you to come here."

Sasuke placed his cup down, stood upright, and bowed forward to Naruto. As Sasuke righted himself, Naruto held a comical expression with bulging eyes and a gaping mouth. "What the hell!?"

Understandingly so, Naruto was overflowing with questions. Of which Sasuke calmly answered once he settled back into his seat.

"So that time we fought…"

"I was scared," Sasuke whispered.

"Of what?"

"Of Sakura liking you back."

Naruto frowned. "If you were open with me about the situation, I would have backed off." Sasuke blinked. "What?" "I mean, a lot was going on. I wouldn't have risked losing both of my best friends. Besides, you guys were already engaged. It would have been pretty stupid asking Sakura out."

Sasuke nodded and ruefully chuckled to himself.

The years of not having his best friend at his side could have been avoided had he talked to Naruto openly about his predicament and his feelings.

He was always getting in his own way.

"So… Are we good?" Naruto hesitantly asked. Sasuke smirked, "Yea, we're good."

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura confidently walked into her office with her assistant by her side. Kana timidly handed her a thick black leather folder and eased a distance from Sakura and the two gentlemen who extended a hand towards Sakura. The pink-haired woman shook both hands and walked to the other side of the desk. The two men simultaneously sat in the leather chairs that were settled across from her. "Good morning, gentlemen," she said with a soft warm smile. Kisame's father glared menacingly at her. "Hoshigaki-San, since you are in town I figured we could go over a few things concerning MR as we move forward with our deal for Lithium."

"The lawyers have finished the paperwork aspect of the deal, I think it's important that we now strategize the most efficient means to achieve maximum Lithium production for UE products." As she opened the leather folder that held her documents, Kisame's father spoke, "You are a bold woman." Sakura's hand paused over the folder. "Excuse me?"

"Hoshigaki-Sama," the man beside him, his lawyer perhaps, whispered to him. "You dare conduct business while I am in Japan for the injury of my son that _you_ caused? "As I have been informed, Kisame has been discharged and is being rehabilitated in a luxury facility on the Uchiha's dime, as thanks to _our_ CEO. I am conducting business because you are in Japan and we must finish the loose ends of our deal. We're in the process of making you an incredibly rich man, Hoshigaki-San. I am not bold. I am a professional."

His face reddened.

Sakura wasn't immediately sure as to why. Was it from anger? Or embarrassment?

"Leave me," Kisame's father hissed to the suited man beside him. The man gawked. "Sir, I don't think it's-" "I SAID LEAVE ME." Sakura's hands began to sweat. "Kana, give us a few minutes." "Yes, ma'am."

The two awkwardly shuffled out of Sakura's office and closed the door behind them.

"I don't like you, Haruno. Not. One. Bit."

"Sir, I am aware."

"You aren't slick, young lady. This deal could have been done via a phone call or email with my team. Yet, instead, you call me here personally." "You left me with no choice." "I don't approve of your interest in my son. I am certain his infatuation with you will fade with given time, he's young. Which means that all is left is _you_." "I'm in love with him."

"Too bad."

The older man before her straightened his tie. "Here's what we are going to do: You are going to give me back my company and leave my son alone, are we clear?" Sakura snorted. "Oh?"

"Yes."

"And why on Earth would I do that?" "Because if you don't, I'll make Kisame's life a living hell." Sakura froze. "I will ruin him in Australia. And believe me, I have the means to make it happen.I'll exile him away from his family, _his mother_. And I'll do everything in my power to make his life a living hell. Which, ultimately if he stays with you, will make _your_ life a living hell." "You're lying. You wouldn't do that to your only son."

"Young lady, this company is my parent's legacy. I don't feel keen on actively collaborating in whatever UE has to offer if it means that I am to revoke whatever power I wield over MR. And then, of course, there is you. Need I go into detail about how I disapprove of you? Of how your very existence irks me?"

"Even if I wanted to stop the contact of UE taking over MR, I can't." Sakura's hands were shaking now.

"Don't test me, young lady."

"Are you willing to take Kisame's family from him, Sakura? Are you willing to put his whole country against him?"

Sakura's mouth opened but no words managed to exit it.

"I am confident in your capability in finding a way. I thank Fugaku Uchiha for his gesture of goodwill. But my company will **not** conduct business with him on the grounds that have been laid out. I look forward to your response, ."

And with that, he left.

Sakura sat upon her leather office chair dumbfounded. "What… What just happened?"

She reached for the phone on her desk, then froze. Who was she to call? Ino? No. This deal was a huge accomplishment for both of them. For UE! Ino would not be on board of jeopardizing their success over Sakura's technical relationship with Kisame.

Biting her lip she inhaled slowly from her nose and reached for her personal cell phone. Her only option was to void UE and MR's deal and potentially reconstruct it so that the Hoshigaki's still had main control of their company. But the only person with that power was Fugaku or his heir.

Fugaku would not be willing to jeopardize such a large deal. Not for anyone. Even her. Which left her with one option.

Itachi.

Finding his contact information, she pressed the green call icon on her smartphone's glass screen. Leaning back within her seat she waited a few rings till she heard him pick up.

"Sakura?"

"Itachi...I...can we talk?"

**Itachi's POV**

The eldest son of Fugaku Uchiha scanned the documents his father presented him with half-hearted interest. His thoughts had been clouded thanks to a certain pink-haired woman.

He wasn't heartbroken.

He was agitated.

What about him did not appeal to Sakura?! Did she not understand how many women would _kill_ to be in her shoes!? He went about his days for the last month or so contemplating his next move.

While he said he had given her up he couldn't yet find it in him to let her go.

And then she called.

"Itachi...I...can we talk?"

Itachi's posture straightened despite her speaking to him over the phone.

"Certainly."

"I've changed my mind. I'll marry you."

Itachi felt his mind blank.

"Excuse me?"

"I-I was stupid, Itachi. Incredibly stupid. I think I was scared. I'm sorry for my mistake. Do… Do you still want me?" Itachi smiled to himself. "Of course. When can I see you?"

"Tonight? Now? Whenever you want."

Itachi tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "Meet me at my apartment for dinner. We'll discuss our engagement then."

"Of course."

Her voice sounded somewhat distant, but also breathless.

It was a curious combination. There was a tone of relief. But also something else…

She arrived at eight o'clock. Her hair was down in natural pink waves and she wore a tasteful white jumpsuit. She smiled nervously at him when she entered his apartment.

"Hopefully there will be no interruptions this time around." She smiled politely at him. "Wine?" he asked. "Please."

"Would you also care for some fruit while we drink?" "Sure." Itachi grabbed a small bowl of washed strawberries and grapes.

"How was work today?" She leaned against the counter and gratefully took the stemmed glass from Itachi as he began to cut an apple and scatter almonds onto a wooden cutting board. "Mostly uneventful, thankfully. How about you?"

"Tedious. Father is having me look over documents of varying importance for the company." "He's having you do that often now, isn't he?" Itachi nodded before sipping from his own glass of wine. They both made way to his living room. He carried the board of fruit and nuts."Yes. I suspect that he will soon step down."

"How does that make you feel?"

Itachi looked at Sakura and then at his glass.

"A bit anxious. It's a huge responsibility. But I also feel grateful that he entrusts in me such a large responsibility."

Sakura did not comment. Instead, she downed her glass of wine as if it were a shot. "Are you alright?" "Yes, just… the wine is good." "Would you care for some more?" "Keep it coming!" She said with a (bit forced) playful laugh.

A few bottles of wine later and she was thoroughly drunk.

Twirling a strand of her own pink hair around her finger, she eyed him. "You're a bit of a dreamboat, Itachi. Why do you want someone like me?"

"I already told you."

"Yes, but why do you _still_ want me? Aren't you angry that I denied you?" "I was… But you're here now. What does it matter?"

Sakura placed her empty wine glass on the coffee table before them. Itachi mindfully did not offer her another glass. "I guess it doesn't matter…" she agreed with a hiccup.

Leaning forward, she put a hand on Itachi's face. "Will you love me?" she asked seriously. "Of course." "No matter what?" "I will try my best." "For better or for worse?" "I'll vow to it."

"Kiss me," she whispered.

And he obliged.

Her mouth was sweet of wine. She turned her head and pulled his hair. He pulled her closer to him. "Sakura," he moaned once she placed a hand on his lap. "I want you," she said, her green eyes warm and glazed. "You're drunk, I don't think it's wise to do this now."

"Itachi, you aren't interested in me?" "That's not what I'm saying. Not at all." Sakura nodded. He softly kissed her cheek. "Let's take it easy tonight. We have a lifetime to learn and experience each other."

"A lifetime…" Sakura repeated as if tasting the word itself.

"I am going to be your wife," she stated unnecessarily.

"Yes."

Sakura reached for his hand. "I was meant to be an Uchiha from the beginning. This is what's meant to be." Itachi arched a brow. Sakura's eyes fluttered as she leaned back upon the couch. "Itachi, thank you."

"For what?"

Sakura turned her head so that she could look at him, her skin was flushed from the alcohol, and she looked beautifully disheveled in the dim lighting of his living room. He very much so wanted to kiss her again, but restrained himself.

"For being you. For being Itachi Uchiha, of course."

"Let's go to bed," he offered. "Mkay," she responded with a nod. Itachi assisted her to her feet and to his room. "Itachi, we can have sex, you know? I'm alright." "I'd feel better if we waited."

As Sakura sat on his bed he grabbed his pajamas and moved to exit his room. "Where are you going?" "To the guest room." "You aren't sleeping here? With me?" Itachi paused in the doorway of his bedroom. "I don't trust myself with you in my bed right now. I don't know if I'll be able to control myself."

And then he left.

**Sakura's POV**

He closed the door behind him.

And with a sigh, Sakura sank into his soft comforter. She could do it. She could like Itachi, marry, fuck, and devote herself to him. She could seduce him and make him void the contract with MR. She could follow through with Hoshigaki's demands…

For Kisame, she would do anything.

Sakura closes her eyes.

But Itachi's responses, it wasn't what she prepared herself for. This was wrong. She was using him. He was a good guy. He didn't deserve this. But she couldn't back down now. Not when she came here. Not after she encouraged his advances.

So what did it all mean for her?

She clenched her firsts.

'It means I'm committed.'

Her decided commitment felt different when the morning came. It was early in the morning, near six am, when she exited the connected master suite's bathroom. Sakura was in the process of dabbing her face with a hand towel when she noticed Itachi was in the room. He had a glass of water in one hand and in the other was a bottle of pain medication. He glanced upright with her entrance.

"Hey, sorry to disturb you. I was just bringing you some stuff in case you had a hangover." Sakura smiled. He was indeed a kind man. "Thank you, Itachi." "How are you feeling?" "Well, the pulsing headache means I'm alive, right?"

"Yea."

He handed her the tall glass of water. She gulped it hastily while staring at his muscle t and black joggers. "I have coffee in the kitchen if you want some."

"Coffee sounds fantastic," she said tossing the white small towel in her hand onto the end of the bed. She followed Itachi out of his room and into the kitchen. The kitchenette was filled with the welcoming scent of freshly ground coffee beans. Her mouth watered. "Need cream or anything?" Itachi asked while grabbing a large mug from his top cupboard. "No, I like it black."

He smiled at her. "You're made of sturdier stuff than me, then. I can't stand the taste of coffee without sweetener and cream." She took a step forward and leaned her back on the edge of his marble counter. Placing her empty glass on the counter she stared at him as he continued, "I was thinking of making breakfast, but my father called me last minute to meet him at the office. You can stay here if you'd like. I can give you the spare key." "That's unnecessary, I'll leave shortly myself. I have to be at the office for a meeting at 8:00 am."

"If you insist," he responded with a nonchalant shrug.

He poured her a mug of coffee but did not hand it to her.

"Sakura, be honest with me…"

Sakura felt her hands sweat.

"Why did you change your mind? I had heard through the grapevine that you are already involved with someone else."

"I realized that he was insignificant."

A thoughtful look smoothed on Itachi's features.

"Does _he_ share your sentiment?"

"Does it matter?"

Itachi didn't answer. Instead, he turned towards her. A mug was not in his hands.

Suddenly he asked her, "Sakura, may I kiss you?"

Sakura stared into the depths of his eyes, they were warm yet calculating. She nodded.

"Of course."

He took a step forward and placed a hand on either side of the counter she was leaning on. "Sakura, once you're mine I won't let you go."

"I hope not," she breathed. With their difference of height, she had to stare upright to continue looking at his face. And while he was by no means of Kisame's towering stature, Itachi was still a tall man. He dipped his head forward and Sakura simultaneously closed her eyes.

At first, his lips were soft against hers.

A feathery searching touch of skin from her lips to either side of her jaw. Her stomach began to feel warm with each peck. His kisses were like curious intimate brushes on her skin. With slight hesitation, she turned her head and deepened a kiss once his lips found its way back to her mouth. He inhaled deeply while suddenly making a fist through her hair.

Sakura noted that he tasted of coffee, but also of creamer and sugar. She noted that she did not hate the mostly sweet flavor on his tongue, of him. And felt deeply conflicted of this realization, even if they were now engaged.

This was for Kisame's own good, right?

She loved Kisame. She was doing this to protect him!

This was torture for her, being with another man...

She hated this, didn't she?

Itachi unexpectedly pushed his body against hers. Without thinking she moaned into his mouth.

He pulled his lips away from hers, and she opened her eyes.

Clearly, within his gaze, she saw his desire. And she didn't need a mirror to stare at her own reflection to know that she probably held the same expression.

"I'm supposed to meet with father," he said, his voice now a smoldering baritone.

"Uh-huh."

He kissed her again, his hand that had grabbed her hair now groped her chest. The other hand fumbled with her jumpsuit's zipper. A moment of intense warmth gave away to sudden cold. Her outfit pooled at her feet, leaving her with nothing on but her underwear.

Instincts kicked in. Sakura pulled his black jogger pants down and felt his hardening member with a curious hand still over his grey boxers. His breath hitched as her fingers found the entrance to his boxers and pulled out his lengthening manhood. She swallowed. Itachi was well endowed.

"Sakura…" He said her name as if there lingered a question associated with it. As if he were on the verge of asking her, "are you sure?" or "should we stop?". Maybe she had it wrong, and he wasn't interested in asking her anything. Maybe he was just-

His free hand steadied her as she felt her knees bending downwards. She gazed at him as two of his digits began to find a rhythm at her wet center, his eyes were still warm with desire, but also searching. 'For what?' she wondered. 'Deceit? Pleasure? Discomfort?' Well, her intentions in coming here weren't pure, but her body's reaction to him most certainly was.

"I want you, Sakura." She opened her mouth, intending to say something of equal caliber or sentiment when he suddenly lifted one of her legs and inserted himself fully into her. She moaned loudly.

He kissed her. And she kissed him back.

Momentarily allowing their bodies to relax with each other's, he began a slow and gentle thrust against her. Her nails dug into his shoulder as he did so.

He felt out of this world.

Eventually picking her up with ease, she wrapped her legs around him as he walked towards a wall adjacent to the kitchen counter. She felt him press her against its cold surface and began to put more force with his movements in her. His hands gripped her sides so hard she was sure she would bruise later.

She didn't mind. And she didn't care.

"Itachi."

He kissed her again.

Unliked their first kiss, this one was hard and dominating.

As they continued to kiss one another she continued to moan, he was hitting a familiar spot that she knew would have her seeing stars soon. He grunted, pumping into her furiously. Sweat lined his brow.

She used one hand to wipe it away.

He closed his eyes and pulled her impossibly closer to him.

She moaned louder.

He pulled his mouth from hers and thrust with even more force.

Sakura's head span.

"Yes!" She screamed.

Itachi gripped her thigh tightly and held his position, moaning into her shoulder.

They stayed connected for less than a minute, their breathing was erratic and their bodies tingling.

Slowly, he put her down on her own shaky feet. Pulling away from her, she felt Itachi's seaman began to trickle down from within her. She stood there, in a daze, almost unsure how it all happened. Itachi pushed wet bangs from his face and leaned downwards to kiss her temple.

"I have to go," he whispered to her.

Sakura nearly forgot about Itachi's meeting with his father.

"Oh, uh, o-of course…" she could hardly form an intelligent sentence. Sakura was admittedly stunned.

"I'll call you later. Or maybe I'll stop by your office?" His voice was hopeful, and a bit nervous.

"Uh, yeah," she responded dumbly.

He smiled. "Great."

He kissed her fully on the lips one more time and he was gone.

She stood in his kitchen, then looked at her jumpsuit and underwear where she was standing earlier. Her mug of coffee was no longer steaming. She mechanically walked towards her clothes and mug and took a tentative sip of her coffee.

It was cold.


	19. Chapter 19

Long time no see! I apologize for my writing hiatus. I was recovering from a brain injury for a while and found it difficult to write. But now I'm able to write again! Thank you all for your kind comments and passion for my story. I appreciate every follow, fav, comment, and message. It's really brought a lot of light into my life.

Now, without further ado, let's get started on this chapter.

Enjoy!

**Kisame's POV**

**Five Months Later**

A cry of a lone gull emits overhead as Kisame drunkenly settles himself on a patch of sand not too far from the reaching waters of the ocean.

He momentarily watches the growing populace of the birds above him as he untwists the cap of a nearly empty bottle of liquor, and is mesmerized by the white wings that sweep against the backsplash of a new sunrise: A cascade of pinks and purples on a deep blue and slightly star-speckled sky. With a fixated gaze on the horizon, he brings the rim of his bottle to his lips and takes a swig before screwing the cap back on and turning his attention to the water before him. Briefly, the whiskey in his hand is an afterthought.

The sapphire-colored ocean glittered from the rays that emitted from the progressing sun like a precious jewel. As always, the scenery was breathtaking. Even the birds that hovered over him ever so slightly didn't distract Kisame from the paradise of Melbourne's beaches.

Despite everything that had happened in the last year, Australia was the same utopia it had always been.

He wondered then, _why isn't the beach and its waters comforting me the way it did in the past? _A tired wane of his typical smile appears on his lips as an abstract memory cruelly eases forward in his mind…

_He's transported back in time to a morning where emerald eyes shine brightly at him. He smiles at her as a jingle of her laughter fills the room and she softly caresses his bare chest. Their lives aren't complicated yet by the outside world. Sakura leans forward and kisses him. _

He flinches at the memory as if it's a physical blow and shakes his head to clear his mind.

As of late, no matter what he did, he couldn't stop thinking about the pink-haired succubus that had easily waltzed into his life and became a fixture.

Sakura Haruno.

Oh wait, it was Sakura Uchiha now, wasn't it?

He shakes his head as a pain suddenly rattles his chest and squeezes his heart. Kisame inhales once, the salty air filling his lungs, then exhales a hearty breath out. He does this for a good couple of minutes. Breathing in and out.

And while partaking in this ritual, for a moment he closes his eyes and listens to the water. It's hush caress of waves stroking the quiet beach and its tranquil dips and dance as fish and birds grace its surface is a familiar and comforting sound. And yet, it's a bandaid on a gaping wound.

He's admittedly overtaken by resilient grief. And has been since his father broke the news to him of Sakura's sudden engagement to Itachi Uchiha while they were still in Japan. Just thinking about it made his eyes water and the pain of his chest intensify.

Breathing felt like an impossible task. And so he-

Unscrews the cap of the bottle in his hand and takes another long swig.

The brown liquid is acidic and bitter. He squinted slightly as he pulled the bottle from his lips and exhaled a stark breath out. Then relaxed a second later and again fixated on the dazzling view of the waters before him.

The ocean. The sea.

And while staring at the beauty of the ocean, his mind drifts back to _her_. At one point in time, his mother warned him of Sakura. The same went for his father. How could he have not seen what she was capable of? Of her steady shift in temperament? Of her sudden change of disposition towards him?

He chuckled.

Neither of his parents would say it, but it hung in the air.

_I told you so_.

Even so, Kisame knew he would have done everything again if he had the chance. Down to the T. He would have asked her out at the bar during their first encounter, would have followed her to Japan, would have pushed her out of the way of the car, would have loved her… All the same.

Why?

Because love was a twisted thing.

After months had passed, after he heard the news that she married that Uchiha prick, after _everything_… He still cared.

He still loved her.

Kisame's eyes turned from the waters to the now empty bottle in his hand. He dropped it in the sand and stood upright.

Stumbling, he walked the short distance from the beach and to his home. Thinking, while also not-thinking, about a certain pink-haired woman that turned his life upside down.

**Sakura's POV**

**The Same Day**

She did what was expected of her.

She voided the MR deal and reconstructed the partnership to Hoshigaki senior's liking, she saved Kisame, and she married Itachi.

She was selfless in the whole ordeal.

Everyone won...

Except for her.

Sakura turns within her bed and blinks her eyes open.

Without looking at the clock she knows it's too early to get up. And yet, she also knows she won't go back to sleep. She mentally scoffs, as if she were properly sleeping, to begin with.

With a squint, she looks past the sleeping body next to her and focuses on the open window across from their bed. Momentarily, she takes in the seemingly quiet city skyline. The glittering lights almost look magical in the middle of the night.

Minutes later, she shifts her gaze to the man sleeping next to her.

Itachi.

For a moment she admires his good looks and intelligence. Then the adoration passes and her feelings morphe into disgust. Of his power as an Uchiha, and for herself because she was married to him for all the wrong reasons.

Upon occasion Sakura wonders, If she never met the Uchihas, if she was never adopted, how would she have turned out?

Happy, maybe.

Slowly, Sakura sits upright and peels off the thick comforter from her person. And quietly, she tiptoes out of her bed. Sakura made a beeline through the dark bedroom to the connected master suite's bathroom.

Somewhere within the depths of her exhausted mind as she walked into the small room and locked the door behind her she knew that she was, in fact, pitiful. Still, it was something, to have these few moments of peace to herself. Lately, Itachi was always hovering over her. And when he wasn't, someone from her family was. She wasn't sure if it was out of some twisted form of perceived male protectiveness, or what. What she did know was that it was eating her alive.

Each day it seemed as if she withered away just a little bit more.

For whatever reason, she had thought that the wedding would be the end of her problems. She thought Itachi would be satisfied with just marrying. She was naive and wrong.

Itachi truly saw her as his wife. And being a wife was a huge responsibility and required additional sacrifices. Apparently, on that list, personal space was one of them.

Itachi encouraged her to sell her loft and move in with him. "It's only proper," he stated matter-a-factly. She reluctantly obliged. After all, he wasn't wrong. It would be strange for her to not live with her husband. So she downsized her belongings and then she sold her loft. Months passed and suddenly Itachi asked her of her thoughts concerning children.

It was then that Sakura realized how badly she fucked up.

She married Itachi; not out of love for the UE heir, but because of a deal to preserve the life and happiness of the man she truly cared about. And in the midst of everything, she was not only deceiving Itachi, she betrayed Kisame.

So the question was, what was she going to do about it?

Sakura's hands began to sweat as she reached for the silver shears in her vanity's drawer.

Grabbing her thick long ponytail, she haphazardly cut off the entire thing.

Sakura couldn't take who she had become. But there was no going back. So, she was going to have to reinvent herself. To someone who was stronger and more confident.

Shaking fingers ran through her new pixie. Bits of long strands of missed hair hung from her head in awkward spots. She looked mental.

Even yet, Sakura felt as if she could finally breathe.

It was time to fix the mess that had become her life.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Kakashi's POV**

While he wasn't exactly a terrible person, Kakashi realized that he was probably categorized as a "fuck boy. He wasn't necessarily shocked by this label. After all, he was a bad texter, he hated commitment, and he usually preferred one night stands. In the past, this never bothered _him_ because the women he interacted with were a dime a dozen. What was commitment and communication when he never intended to have anything lasting with that person in the first place?

Since he reached adulthood, he'd never had a want for an attractive woman. One was always just…

There.

Maybe because he was a famous writer. Maybe because he was well off (he was careful to classify himself as rich). Maybe because, once they were able to catch a glimpse of him behind his infamous medical mask that he often donned, he was handsome.

Whatever their reasoning was, it was clear that women were easy to come by and even easier to leave. After all, there was always someone else waiting. And isn't it better for him if he left before they could leave him?

Kakashi has always known that he didn't intend to marry anyone or have children. He saw how it ruined people, and consequently, he never wanted to be in that situation. Exhibit A.) Sakura's recent forced smiles were an indication of her new married life. And Kakashi had to admit that he wasn't exactly jumping at the chance to mirror her experience. As a married man or an individual in a relationship.

With all that in mind, it makes one wonder then, why Shizune seemed to draw his attention. She wasn't a jaw-dropping beauty or particularly interesting. And yet, Kakashi couldn't seem to make himself stop looking at her. He appreciated the way she took care of his father and read him books aloud, of how kind she was to Sakura, of how free she seemed to be of ulterior motive…

It made Kakashi feel things he wasn't used to feeling. And it terrified him. In part, because he knew his feelings were increasingly becoming noticeable. His dad, with his own watchful gaze, had caught wind of Kakashi's interest. Sakumo's knowing smiles were enough to make Kakashi feel his skin flush with embarrassment. And maybe make Shizune uncomfortable if she noticed them too. Thankfully, so far, Sakumo hadn't begun to meddle in his affairs. Even so, Kakashi knew this couldn't go on forever (his dad likely wouldn't allow for it to go on as it had been for much longer). Which meant that he had to act soon, right?

_Right_.

He wasn't a blushing schoolboy. He was a grown man, for Kami's sake.

A perhaps terrible man...

Which meant that maybe he didn't _deserve_ to talk to Shizune.

Maybe...

Or maybe he did. Because what if she felt the same?

_But what if I make her uncomfortable?_ _What if she was so repulsed that she left her position as a caretaker for dad._

A more hopeful part of him wondered…

_What if she was elated and stayed and…_

**What if?**

The mental back and forth equally enthralled and overwhelmed Kakashi. Why do you ask? Well, it was because he didn't want to risk making an error. Or of getting hurt. Because Kakashi was the one that left. Not the other way around.

He literally could not take being left behind [again, by a woman he cared about].

But then, he's visiting his dad. Sakumo is sitting in his favorite chair and Shizune is reading to him aloud. Kakashi's entrance doesn't disturb her steady hum of a voice as she continues on her page. And Kakashi finds himself marveling at how beautiful she is as she relaxes in the glow of light from the open window. A blanket is on her lap and her expression is soft. A quirk of a smile is teasing on her lips. Most likely because of what she's reading, but Kakashi can't even hear what she's saying. He's entranced by her.

Maybe she isn't the most beautiful woman in the world, but she's her. Kind, sweet, and intelligent. And that's enough for Kakashi. More than enough.

**Itachi's POV**

Barely awake and his eyes still closed, he extends a hand in search of the body that normally slept next to him. He expected a warm soft form comfortable beneath the blanket that he shared with his beautiful pink-haired wife. Instead, his hand met a cool patch of empty space. He pauses for a moment, then slowly cracks a reluctant eye open.

Sakura wasn't lying beside him.

He sits upright, not at all put-off. Sakura was, after all, an early riser. Even so, a strangeness overcame him. An instinct of… What exactly?

He wasn't sure.

Not wanting to wake up but feeling odd and not wanting to go back to sleep, he gradually managed himself into a sitting position. Methodically, he pulled back his sheets and stood upright. While doing so he heard the ongoings of someone in the kitchen. Sleepily deciding on a course of action by hearing the rumblings of someone preparing food, he walked with a foreign hesitation towards the noise that undoubtedly led to his beloved.

He stopped in his tracks at the entryway to the kitchen, however, once he caught sight of his other half.

Sakura was setting things on the counter and organizing contents that were clearly meant to be for a big breakfast: Eggs, butter, bread, fresh vegetables, juice, and freshly ground coffee.

This was not what made him pause.

What stole his voice and made his body rigid was the unkempt and slightly deranged look of his lover. She sported an uneven pixie with patches of hair uncomfortably close to her scalp. Itachi felt his mouth suddenly become dry. Clearly, the haircut was self-inflicted while he was asleep.

But while that was bad, this wasn't all that concerned him.

His sweet prim and proper wife was wearing distasteful tight black shorts and a neon green sports bra. And her skin still glowed from what looked to have been a strenuous workout. Itachi mentally assessed her schedule and knew that she wasn't meant to go on any runs or yoga sessions today (especially in not such ghastly attire). This made him wonder then, _Where the heck has she been? _

Noticing him standing not too far from her, she looked over her shoulder and smiled brightly at him. "Oh! Hi Itachi. Didn't hear you stirring around this morning. How'd you sleep?"

Itachi was finally able to see her face for the first time that morning. And his stomach dropped. Her skin was free of makeup, a first in their entire relationship.

This wasn't what bothered him.

What bothered him was that her dark circles were clearly apparent, showing that while she asked about his sleep, she visibly had none in a very, very long time. While she was smiling at him and had done so since their first morning of making love, her face showed what her makeup covered, unhappiness.

"I-I slept okay," he stuttered. This response satisfied her, and she resumed her movement and dance within the kitchen. "Sakura, you…" He wanted to ask what was bothering her, what _had_ been bothering her for what must have been awhile. But his voice faltered. "My hair?" she asked. "Yea, I know. I didn't do that great of a job. I guess that's what happens when you decide to do it yourself in the middle of the night."

She hummed to herself as she walked past Itachi to the coffee machine to put the fresh ground beans in its appropriate compartment. He heard the faint flick of the switch she fumbled with that made the coffee machine rumble to life.

He debated if he should ask about whatever was plaguing her or continue talking about the subject she thought that bothered _him_. In part because it was one and the same.

He chose the latter.

"Why did you cut your hair?"

"I don't know. It was just bothering me."

Her response was void of anything substantial.

"But surely you could have waited to go to a professional for your hair? In that way, you would have saved yourself the grief of..." _That monstrosity of a 'haircut', _he thought to himself. "Yea, I could have," she agreed, her voice trailing off in obvious disinterest as she walked back to the counter. "But that would have taken too long."

"What was the urgency?"

_What triggered you?_

She laughed as if Itachi said an elaborate and brilliant joke.

Typically, Itachi loved the sound of her laughter. It was beautiful and always genuine when she managed to bother laughing in the first place. Yet, for some reason, this morning, her laughter did not raise the same level of appreciation as it normally did.

"Itachi, does my haircut bother you?" she asked in a sing-a-long way.

"Well, you didn't do a good job," He told her hesitantly. _And I know that this is a bigger issue than just wanting a new hairstyle. _

"Yea, I kind of suck at this sort of thing." Sakura began to cut tomatoes and onions on a wooden cutting board. "But I needed to be the one to do it."

Her logic was lost to him.

"Sakura, you aren't making any sense. Are you… well?" He asked hesitantly.

It was a genuine question, but not quite the question he wanted to ask…

"As well as I could be," she said with a shrug as she pulled a handful of spinach out of a plastic container.

"Well then, why the haircut? And what's with your outfit?"

She ignored his first question, "I went to the dojo."

"Sakura, the dojo?"

"Yea, it's been a while since I've gone. I can't get rusty."

"I thought you **quit**."

"I did. Because you thought it was a waste of time." "You have security and capable men around you at all times, _we_ can protect you. You don't need to continue practicing Brazilian jiu-jitsu."

_Is she worried about not being safe? Is that why she isn't sleeping? Is this somehow related to the Karin incident? _To him, this thought process made sense. It would explain a lot. Piecing together a reasoning behind Sakura's odd behavior made him feel slightly better.

But only slightly.

Something still felt off.

"That may be true, but I don't want your protection. I can take care of myself."

Itachi furrowed his brow.

She placed the spinach on the cutting board and then turned to him with an interestingly amused expression on her face. With a laugh, she said, "I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no."

"No?" He repeated slowly, taking one step towards her.

"'No,' to what you're thinking. I'm telling you that I'm not crazy."

Momentarily, he debated whether or not he wanted to broach the topic further. Something in him advised him it was unwise to ask more questions, to speak of her strangeness. But Itachi could not muster the strength in him to remain quiet and agree with her. "Sakura, I woke up to you looking sweaty and your hair gone. You literally changed overnight. What am I supposed to think?"

"That I let my hair down," she laughed while swishing her non-existent long hair side to side.

"I'm serious."

"And so am I. This is me, Itachi. So get used to it."

"What does that even mean?"

She didn't immediately answer. Instead, she turned on the stove and plopped a small square of butter in the pan. For a moment, the two watched and listened to the butter warm then sizzle. She then dropped her cut onion into the skillet followed by the tomato and spinach. Itachi patiently watched as she maneuvered through the kitchen and made two omelets. She toasted Rye bread and gave him a look over her shoulder that suggested he grab two plates.

He did.

Moving to the dining table with their impromptu breakfast and coffee and juice, Itachi watched Sakura carefully as she settled within her seat across from him on the round white marble dining table. Noticing his gaze she looked up and smiled at him.

"I'm still waiting for you to respond to my question."

"Of course you are."

She took a bite of her omelet.

Itachi didn't bother lifting a hand to his eating utensil. Instead, he watched his wife eat. As deranged, sweaty, tired, and unkempt as she was, she was still noticeably attractive. There was a feral beauty about her. With her hair gone, Itachi could clearly see her high cheekbones, he noticed her eyes more; those gorgeous emerald orbs that could suck you in, destroy you even, if they wanted to. He noticed her supple lips, full and rosey. And as insane as her haircut was, Itachi still felt a glow of pride that even in this state…

She was beautiful. And she was his.

After a few strenuous moments, she finally spoke, "When I was fifteen I received the news that Sasuke Uchiha was going to be my husband. That information changed my life in not the best of ways: Sasuke became a playboy and Naruto faded out of my life. My two best friends left me. I became isolated. My isolation did not change until recently. In some ways, this was self-inflicted. I suddenly strove to meet the Uchiha standard of excellence. I was going to be an Uchiha. Of course, this part was self-imposed. Dad nor Fugaku would have requested such things from me. But it didn't make it any less damaging, any less real in my teenage mind. That mindset didn't change even once I made it into my twenties. It wasn't until I met Kisame in Australia that my views on the world and myself began to shift."

The sudden mention of Kisame Hoshigaki made his stomach somersault.

"There, in Australia, I wasn't Sakura Haruno, the great Sakumo Hatake's freak of an adopted daughter. I wasn't the secret fiance to a cheating husband-to-be. And I wasn't a powerful member of the UE management team. I was just Sakura. And I liked her, as shapeless of an individual as she was."

"Okay…" He encouraged her slowly, unsure of how to respond but wanting to let her know that he was listening.

"But if I'm being honest, even when I was in Australia, I still wasn't Sakura Haruno. I was using an alias."

Itachi felt his hands sweat. He felt strangely nervous.

Sakura's eyes lowered to her lap, "Itachi, I want to learn who Sakura Haruno is."

The expression on his face was clear that he didn't understand what she was trying to say.

"Itachi, I'm leaving Japan and going to Australia. And I want a divorce."

**Karin's POV**

Footsteps echo down the long white-tiled hallway of the Tokyo Matsuzawa hospital's psychiatric ward. Polished black designer shoes squeak with each step the refined gentleman takes. Purpose is burning in his dark eyes.

Karin pays no heed to the approaching footsteps in her personal quarters.

She's occupied with an incredibly important task.

Comfortable upon her bed, her legs are crossed in a way that it can support her notebook as she writes a letter. Writing is all she's allowed to do these days besides therapy sessions and the occasional outing in the courtyard.

There are balled up failed variants of the letter she's working on strewn about her room's floor and bed. She's frustrated because she wants to explain herself in a way that would make Sasuke understand why she is the way she is. And why she's done what she's done. Of course, it's because she loves him. But that's not enough. If it was enough he'd have visited her by now. She heard he's out of rehab. But he hasn't seen her. There have been no calls, no… anything. And so she wants to reach out to him. To explain her actions. But the words are difficult to find. And even harder to write down.

She's sent letters before to no avail. But she doesn't fault Sasuke for not responding to those. In fact, a part of her hopes he hasn't gotten the previous letters at all, because they were wrong (yes, so, so wrong), and she wants to be as clear in her explanation as possible. But writing was never her strong suit and the drugs the hospital gives her makes her head foggy. And-

_Dammit._

She rips the piece of paper from her notepad, balls it up, and throws it across the room. Moments later Karin sighs heavily, clearly frustrated and angry. But after a few cleansing breaths, she begins again on a fresh page.

_Dear Sasuke Uchiha…_

She doesn't have an actual follow-up sentence. Or at least, not a _good_ followup sentence. She mostly fucks up the rest of the letter after the initial addressing. But still, she feels anger rile within her when someone enters her room and steals her from her thoughts (after all, she could have been on the cusp of a breakthrough).

"Hello, Karin."

Her black plastic pen pauses in her hand. She relaxes her legs and takes note of the professional-looking man at the doorway. The redhead smiles briefly, it's a trained stretch of her lips. Nothing sincere about the gesture. But it's what people at the hospital expect, and so she does it. And the man in the nice suit certainly looks like someone she should at least be courteous too.

"My, you look busy. Care to share what you're working on?"

A part of her is hesitant.

Who is this person? Why did he care about what she was doing? Was he a doctor? Karin hated doctors.

Her lips initially purse in a line of uncertainty and mistrust. But then, she thinks she has nothing to lose. She's locked up in a hospital. People think she's crazy. So, _whatever_.

With a shrug, she tells the strange man, "I'm writing a letter."

"To whom?"

A narrowing of eyes, a movement to put her whittled notebook aside, Karin doesn't realize it but she looks like a feral animal readying herself to attack or bolt (to nowhere far but at least not in her bed). The man isn't a doctor. Everyone at the hospital knows she writes-"To Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ah, yes. A fine fellow."

It's a simple comment. But she feels herself unwind.

The compliment geared towards Sasuke endears her. "He's a good person," she agrees. He clasps his hands behind him and asks, "Do you mind if I enter your room?"

The question throws her off. She's used to people telling her what they're going to do within the hospital. And in turn, what she was expected to do: Tell them her deepest secrets, take the pills, sit with the other patients, and never ever question _why_ she must do them, never talk back. It was twisted and wrong. So when this man, all proper and attractive, **asks for her permission** to enter her room, a significant part of her relaxes. Because after 7-8 months of being locked away, this gentleman was treating her like a person. And not like a monster or someone mental.

She edges herself forward on her bed, stopping at the end of her mattress, "Sure".

And so he does.

Karin watches him as he takes in the mostly bare space that makes up her bedroom, safe for the maddening balled up paper that had been strewn about, and her twin-sized bed. "You obviously have a lot of passion for this letter you want to give Sasuke Uchiha."

"It's important."

"Because you love him," he says matter-a-factly.

She nods in response.

_He understands._

The doctors and nurses at the hospital have been trying to convince Karin that what she feels isn't love, it's obsession. But she knows the truth. Even if the doctors try to convince her otherwise.

"Karin, I understand what it's like. To love someone, or something, and to want to protect it. Even if other people don't understand."

Karin smiled at him. Genuinely, this time.

"You know, I don't think it's fair that you're locked in here. I don't think it's fair at all. "It isn't," she agreed. He takes a step closer to her. "How about this, I'll make sure you get out of here if you promise me you'll do a task for me."

"A task?" she asks unsure.

"Yes, a task. See, we have a common enemy, Sakura Haruno." Karin flinches as if the pink-haired woman's name has inflicted physical harm. For in a lot of ways, it had. It was _her_ fault she was in here, the loony bin. And while Karin was mentally and physically poked and prodded and dehumanized, that pink-haired freak got married to Itachi **Uchiha**. Karin's life was ruined because of Sakura. While she, on the other hand, was celebrated. Where was the justice in _that_?

"What do you need?" Her voice was angry and eager.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Sakura's POV**

**Sunday morning **

Sakura stares at Itachi from across the table. He's rigid within his seat and an expression of disbelief stretches upon his pointed features.

She stops eating.

"I haven't made this decision lightly, Itachi".

This confession seems to jar him a little.

He closes his mouth. Then narrows his eyes.

"Sakura, this is **not** your decision to make."

"Excuse me?"

"I told you before, Uchihas don't get divorces. And I'm not breaking that tradition."

"I don't love you," she says slowly.

He flinches and says with a slight grimace, "You don't have to love me to be married to me. As long as you perform the appropriate duties as my wife, that is enough."

His voice morphs into something cold and distant, "It **will** be enough".

Sakura stands and puts a hand on her cooked hip. "I'm not anyone's doormat. You cannot tell me what I can and cannot do."

She jumps when he throws his plate across the table. His mug of coffee, his glass of juice, and his plate of food all scatter upon the plush white carpet beneath their feet.

"I've given my new bride all that she's desired, all the way down to disrupting an incredible beneficial deal for UE based on her strange though respected advice. This morning I woke up to find my wife with no hair and spouting nonsense, speaking of divorce. Declaring that she doesn't love me. And also speaking of Australia and of finding herself. Curious since the man she had an affair with while engaged to my younger brother is _also_ in Australia. Rather strange behavior, wouldn't you say?"

His voice is controlled as he smiles at her. Her skin prickles with goosebumps. "Sakura, I'm no fool. I will let this lapse of behavior from this morning go on the account of your clear breakdown. But understand this, _Mrs. Uchiha, _I'm my father's son and the groomed heir of Uchiha Enterprise. You'll make no fool of me to the world."

His steps are even as he rounds the table from where he originally sits, and with a menacingly slow pace, he makes way to her seat. She looks up at him and slowly eases back into her chair, fear is not exactly in her eyes but unease is apparent in her shaking hands. He puts a hand on the back of her seat. Looking down at her, black long hair fans around his broad shoulder and tickles her face.

Sakura notices that his dark eyes look slightly red in the natural sunlight that beams from the open window beside her, and she finds herself transfixed. The pixie-haired woman can't help but think that his unpleasant gaze is beautiful...

And intimidating.

"Sakura," he whispers, his voice like honey in her ears and feeling like razors on her skin all at once as he bends forward, "you and I are together till death do us part."

He kisses her forehead then turns to quietly leave the room.

She is speechless even in her mind with his departure.

**Sasuke's POV**

**Sunday afternoon **

It's visiting hours.

The hospital smells unnaturally clean and stale and-

"Sasuke?"

It's a squeak of a voice. But familiar. He turns to see her, all thin and pale and not wearing makeup so not looking like herself at all and-

"Karin."

He's almost astonished that his voice doesn't waver or crack. After all, it's the first time he's seen her since the incident.

She smiles at him, it's a relieved expression.

Sasuke's stomach knots in discomfort.

"I knew you'd come."

While her reasoning was likely deranged, her premonition came true. He _was_ visiting her. "Karin, let's talk."

They sit in a mostly empty lobby within stiff chairs lined up against a stark white wall. Sasuke shifts in his seat more times than he cares to think about as Karin unblinkingly stares at him.

After a few minutes, he clears his throat and asks, "Why did you hurt people for me?" Asking this question aloud makes him think of all the women the police said were victims of Karin. And he knows that while he isn't directly responsible, he isn't innocent either. What's done is done, and he struggles to think that he can't do much to help the victims (for he already reached out to each of them and compensated any medical debt they received as a result of his former redheaded receptionist). But if nothing else, he needed and _craved_ to know why Karin did what she did. He was eager to hear her strange reasoning.

Karin's small existing smile stretches wide across her dry and cracked lips. "Sasuke, it's because I love you, silly."

Love.

"Love shouldn't result in hurting people, Karin."

She knots her brow and suddenly frowns. "Well, I only did what you asked."

"I didn't ask for you to hurt people. I didn't ask for you to try and kill Sakura."

She stares at him blankly for a moment then shrugs.

"You're being strange, Sasuke. Are they giving you pills too?"

Sasuke doesn't answer. He simply stands upright. "No!" she says in a rushed panic. "I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! Don't leave," there's urgency in her voice. Her large wide eyes are pleading with him to sit back down. But he can't find it in him to comply. He wasn't sure what he expected coming to the hospital. But he wasn't going to get more out of Karin than what he had. She was insane, and he knew that before he came here.

So why did he still come?

Because he still had to try.

"Karin, I have to go," he said gently.

"No." Her voice wavers and her eyes whelm with tears. "You just got here."

She reaches for him but he takes a step back, evading her touch. Hurt is stark across her features.

"Karin, I hope you get well."

She throws herself from her seat and screams in frustration at his lack of compliance. The sound bounces off the walls in a dreadful echo.

"Don't leave me!"

Her voice is broken into shaking sobs. And her face is as red as her hair. Nurses in white scrubs run to her. "Karin, let's go back to your room," a man gently coaxes her upon approach.

"No! No!"

There's a resigned state about the nurses as they clearly prepare for the ordeal of taking Karin back to her room whether she wants to or not.

Seeing their intent, Karin starts attacking the nurses. She flings her limbs blindly, and bites and scratches whenever she sees an opening from any of the three nurses. Hearing the scuffle, more begin to arrive

Sasuke is frozen, staring at Karin as she fights for an ending she won't receive, to be with him, and to be out of custody.

She's screaming to the top of her lungs for Sasuke's help. Screaming that she loves him.

And he says nothing. He does nothing. Nothing, except, avoids her eyes as he hears them pull her away from his presence.

**Naruto's POV**

**The next day**

It's late in the afternoon, nearly evening, and Naruto wasn't having much luck in focusing on the rest of his work-related duties. He knew he was supposed to be working on an important report, his father asked for him to step up in the company, after all. Instead, his feet were on his desk and his chair was slightly reclined as he began combing through Leafbook, a popular social media platform. A certain pink-haired woman's profile was on his phone screen, and he was entranced. He couldn't help but remark how beautiful she was. (or how she'd always been)

And also… He couldn't believe that she was married.

The blonde man thinks of how much had changed since their squad of three had broken apart within their early teens. It makes him feel somewhat forlorn. Afterall, miscommunication and petty nuances resulted in a decade of estrangement from his best friends. While he forgave Sasuke, a small part of him couldn't forgive himself. How could he not have seen what was going on? Why didn't he try harder to keep his friends together? He was disgusted with himself. But also, reserved. What _could_ he have done? Forced everyone to remain his friends? Been friends with one but not the other? Would things have really turned out any better?

Probably not.

It is for this reason that Naruto tries to not put himself down too much. There's no use in wondering about what-ifs and maybes. He can't turn back the clock. That is life. There's no going back.

But who needs to go back when you can move forward? His thumb hovers over the "friend" button for a moment on Sakura's LeafBook profile, uncertainty is coursing through him. While he spoke to Sasuke, he still hadn't spoken to Sakura. Was this really the best way to reach out to her? But then, he shrugs. Pressing his finger onto the glass screen of his phone, clicking the virtual button, he then closes out of the app and puts his phone on his desk.

Sakura Uchiha, is it possible to be friends again?

**Kisame's POV**

**Monday afternoon**

He's in his childhood home, a mansion on the outskirts of Melbourne. It's a trek of a drive from his apartment and the beaches, but his mother coaxed him to visit. He should have known there was an ulterior motive in her request, since she often wasn't home herself much these days either, and preferred to stay in the flat near the beach so she could surf. But knowing the grief he'd put her through as of late, he didn't bother denying her request.

Which was why he was _here_. He's sitting before his father's desk within his personal office wearing faded black surfing shorts and a grey tank. Kisame's dark eyes are vacant as he regards his parents. There's worry in their eyes. He knows he's wasting away but doesn't care to do much about it. And he knows his parents are concerned. Hence, this "intervention" of sorts. His mother is standing beside his father as his old man is sorting through papers. There's a determined look in his stern face and Kisame has to wonder what they plan to do and say. It had only been minutes since his arrival but the tensions were high.

He concurred that they were hoping to give him an ultimatum of some kind. If nothing else but to encourage him to eat, something he clearly doesn't do often anymore if his loss of muscle and weight is an indication of anything. But most of his time is spent drinking in his apartment alone, and that's all that he desires to do. Why can't they just let him do as he pleased?

His father clears his throat.

"Son, I know you've been struggling since we've returned to Australia and I wanted to be mindful of your situation before I encouraged you in any particular direction. But I'm seeing that you've all but given up. And you're too bright and intelligent to have your life slip by…"

_Especially because of one woman_, he could practically hear his father say.

"Kisame, this will stop."

As if on cue, the closed door to his father's office opens and a man steps in. Kisame first notices the stranger's impeccably shined brown leather shoes. They contrasted greatly with his own flip-flopped ashy feet. His gaze travels up the man's legs and to his familiar face.

And the surfer tenses.

"Hello, my boy. Long time no see."

"Eriko…"

"I know that you two have your grievances. But he is still family," his father says.

"He's been reported as a rapist and an abuser to women!" Kisame shouted as he jumped to his feet. "Why the hell aren't you in jail?" Eriko straightened his silk blue tie, "Matters of the court have been dealt with. But I assure you, nephew, a hefty price has been paid". Kisame balled his hands into fists, "In other words, you paid off your accusers."

His father cut him off, "Kisame, I understand your disapproval of your uncle, but you must understand, he's been running our family company for years and besides his accusations, he's done well for us. _All_ of us. My hope is that you will mentor under him and take over the business. I'm not getting any younger and with your uncle out of the picture, we need _you_ to pick up the responsibility. His replacement is making a mess of things and is siding with the Uchihas in nearly every decision despite our accomplishment of revoking the original contract. This is a time for you to get your life back on track and to do your duty as a member of this family!"

Kisame's face blanks.

"Revoking the contract… How did you do that?" His father cleared his throat. "I took matters into my own hands." "Or you mean, you went to Sakura, didn't you? The Uchihas never would have considered a change of the contract, not when they had total control of the company." Kisame felt his anger transcend within his limbs as he gathered himself to his feet and stepped forward. "What I've done is done," his father said with a dignified nod.

"You **bastard**. You're the reason she suddenly began avoiding me, aren't you? You threatened her somehow, _didn't you_!?" "I did what was necessary for my company, and for the legacy of this family." "Did it ever cross your mind that _I am_ your legacy? That she is what is best for me? Did it ever cross your mind that the Uchihas would have made us filthy rich beyond any measure we would have been able to reach on our own? That we all could have gotten what we wanted had you not stepped in?"

"The Uchihas are not Hoshigakis! They would have eventually turned on us and what this company stands for! I will protect what has been built." "For who?" "For-" "Your dead parents?" Kisame sneered. His mother tried to step in his way as Kisame rounded his father's desk, he gently brushed her aside.

His father stood.

"Kisame, I understand you're upset, but see things from my perspective. That woman brought shame onto our name, she is the reason you got hurt. **She** is the enemy."

Kisame raised his fist for his wrist to suddenly be grabbed from behind. He glared over his shoulder to peer into the eyes of his uncle.

"Kisame, it is done. Soon, you will see that Sakura is just a girl, she's not worth your dedication."

He wrenched his hand from his uncle's hand. "What are you fucking saying?" "She will not be your concern anymore."

_Anymore…_

"What did you do?" Kisame asked.

"Me? Nothing." Eriko's lips widened into a sinister smile. "Don't fuck with me." Kisame turned on his uncle and grabbed him by the collar. The man laughed. "What are you going to do, Kisame? Attack me? I haven't done anything. Lay a finger on me and I'll call the authorities." "You will do no such thing!" his mother yelled.

Through clenched teeth, Kisame asked his uncle again, "What did you do?"

"As I've said, nephew, I've done nothing."

Kisame releases his uncle and runs out of the room. He did not believe Eriko in the slightest. He had to warn Sakura that she was potentially in danger.

And he had to get back his woman.

**Author's Note**

As always, thank you for reading my story and for all of your lovely comments! Special shoutout to **Tobiramamara, sumiko808, and Wynth! **Thank you for your sweet comments!


End file.
